


À travers tes ailes

by EldarMelda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Sex Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldarMelda/pseuds/EldarMelda
Summary: Dans ce monde, il était dit que les Alphas domineraient le monde, et que les Omegas seraient au plus bas de l'échelle, selon l'ordre instauré par les Dragons Célestes. Toutefois, certains n'étaient pas d'accord avec cet état de fait, notamment l'Armée Révolutionnaire. La rumeur affirmait que cette dernière avait un Omega pour second et que son Alpha se pensait indigne de lui...
Relationships: Belo Betty/Koala, Monkey D. Dragon & Karasu, Monkey D. Dragon & Sabo, Sabo/Karasu (One Piece)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapitre 1

Alpha, Beta, Omega.

Trois termes qui régnaient en maîtres dans l'univers.

Trois mots qui chamboulaient les vies et les reconstruisaient.

Trois dénominations qui déterminaient le cours des existences.

Trois fonctions biologiques précises qui avaient calculé les destins pendant des millénaires.

Que ce soient les Dragons Célestes, les Pirates, les Révolutionnaires ou les membres de la Marine, nul n'était exempt de cette classification immuable de la société. On craignait les uns, respectaient les autres, tandis que les derniers restaient les membres les moins honorés, les plus mis en marge, on les marquait comme reproducteurs, et demeuraient comme tels.

Ces derniers étaient les Omegas, les créatures les moins considérées de l'humanité, avec un statut moindre que celui des esclaves des Dragons Célestes. Autant dire que voir apparaître des ovaires et un utérus était souvent un synonyme de malédiction, personne ne vous embaucherait, personne ne vous octroierait de salaire, personne n'aurait la gentillesse de vous fournir une éducation correcte.

Telle était la loi qui dominait les Omegas, une règle qui avait été définie et raffermie par l'ascension des Dragons Célestes. En effet, ceux-ci avaient rédigé plusieurs textes relatant la vie de ces pondeurs, comme ils étaient surnommés. Ainsi, les Nobles Mondiaux étaient en droit de prendre un lourd tribut d'Omegas dans toutes les contrées du monde sans se soucier des conséquences.

De ce fait, ils étaient parqués dans des gigantesques bâtiments qui étaient appelés couveuses. Sous cette appellation presque agréable, se cachait le pire des bordels, où les Omegas étaient sélectionnés en fonction de leur beauté, d'un talent particulier, tel le chant ou la peinture, ou de leur capacité à séduire. Les mieux classés étaient irrémédiablement voués à porter les enfants de leurs esclavagistes.

Il faut préciser que l'enfant à naître ne connaîtrait jamais celui ou celle qui l'avait porté, il allait de soi que les Omegas, rendus trop vieux par la tâche de reproduire étaient relégués à des tâches moins glorieuses encore. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisis pour porter avaient été irrémédiablement relégués dans les mines.

Rares étaient ceux qui survivaient à ces sélections systématiques, et ils étaient souvent dans un tel état qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de faire quoique ce soit par eux-mêmes. On devait leur porter secours. Les personnes qui acceptaient d'aider les Omegas en détresse se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, et l'une d'entre elles était Emporio Ivankov, membre éminent de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Il apportait ces adolescents anéantis par la vie dans ce qu'il avait appelé une arche. Un endroit où ses infirmières et ses médecins soignaient avec beaucoup de patience et de douceur ces individus meurtris. Là, on leur enseignait l'écriture, le calcul et l'histoire, et beaucoup de ces jeunes gens rejoignaient ensuite les rangs de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Monkey D. Dragon était un Alpha, possédant le Haki Royal au plus haut degré, un homme d'une puissance phénoménale, toutefois, il avait découvert avec horreur le traitement infligé aux Omegas dans les cellules des Dragons Célestes. Depuis, il bataillait avec bravoure pour que le monde change de point de vue sur ceux qui portaient leurs enfants.

Néanmoins, une autre loi régulait la reproduction, chaque Alpha avait son Omega le plus compatible, un système dit d'âmes-sœurs même si les Alphas et les Omegas pouvaient tous se reproduire entre eux. Avec moins de succès cependant. Les scientifiques des Dragons Célestes avaient réussi à tordre ce système après des décennies de travail acharné, afin de pallier la consanguinité.

La valeur de la patience était une vertu que les Révolutionnaires tentaient d'instaurer dans leurs rangs et dans les pays qu'ils libéraient du joug des Dragons Célestes. La joie de voir les jeunes gens grandir, de leur accorder un pied d'égalité, jusqu'à ce que leur statut soit établi étaient des choses précieuses.

En effet, les gens ne naissaient pas avec leurs organes d'Alpha, de Beta ou d'Omega, ils étaient indifférenciés à la naissance. Ce n'était que vers la fin de l'adolescence, quand l'individu atteignait ses dix-sept ans qu'il connaissait son sort. Avant cet âge, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'on serait, et les autres n'avaient aucune connaissance sur leur futur partenaire.

Sauf les Dragons Célestes, qui effectuaient des prélèvements sanguins sur l'intégralité des territoires et des pays qu'ils dominaient impitoyablement, ainsi les enfants étaient séparés de leurs parents. Quant aux utilisateurs des Fruits du Démon, ils étaient en mesure de déterminer grâce à l'ingestion de leur Fruit qui serait leur compagnon pour la vie et leur propre genre.

De ce fait, quand Sabo fut secouru par les Révolutionnaires, alors qu'il avait tout juste dix ans, qu'il était amnésique, ne connaissait pas encore son compagnon. Ce ne fut que lors de ses treize ans, que Karasu, mâle alpha de renom, le rencontra et le Corbeau sut qu'il serait un partenaire parfait. Toutefois ce constat le fit atrocement souffrir. Il avait attendu des années avant de découvrir qui lui serait le plus proche, et il devrait encore patienter quatre autres années.

-Tu as enfin trouvé ton bonheur ?

Dragon était toujours compatissant, comme d'habitude. Le choc de leur première conversation, le servir étaient autant de sources d'inspiration que d'honneur.

-Il est encore un enfant.

Dragon ferma les yeux, et afficha un petit sourire, Karasu était un être taciturne, solitaire, considéré comme froid parmi ses soldats, lui aussi méritait d'être chéri, aimé.

-Mais il est exceptionnel.

Effectivement, Sabo était le major de sa promotion, le meilleur partout, dans tous les domaines, y compris celui du combat, de la navigation, et un élément très perturbateur. Cependant, personne ne lui en voulait, tellement il était charmant, et adorable. Il retint même l'attention des officiers de l'Armée quand il eut treize ans en battant à plate couture Kuma.

Et il surprit encore l'ensemble des soldats quand il maîtrisa le Haki quand il eut quinze ans, la forme de l'Armement et celle de l'Observation. Les formes avancées du fluide n'eurent bientôt plus aucun secret. Il fit la fierté de tous quand il fut directement promu officier dès sa première mission, qu'il accomplit haut la main !

D'autres faits d'armes impressionnèrent également, cela dit, un événement majeur dans sa vie survint. Quand il eut dix-sept ans, il sentit des transformations dans son corps, un vagin s'était creusé entre ses cuisses, un utérus avait suivi et des ovaires également. Sa poitrine s'était légèrement bombée, tandis que ses hanches s'arrondirent agréablement.

Comme ses camarades Omegas qui l'admiraient pour sa force colossale et son esprit vif et rusé, il connut les chaleurs et leurs désagréments. En général, on cadrait ses missions avec son calendrier biologique. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de devenir Commandant d'East Blue et d'accéder au titre convoité de Chef d'État-Major.

Auréolé de gloire, il fut le premier Omega à atteindre le grade de second dans une organisation planétaire. Personne à part Shanks et Barbe-Blanche ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir promu un Oméga à un poste prestigieux.

Karasu, en être solitaire, avait opté de rester stationné quelque temps dans les mers du nord, à l'écart de toute agitation possible. Il menait ses officiers et ses soldats avec brio, ses opérations étaient couronnées de succès.

Il ne venait qu'occasionnellement à la base, Baltigo, de leur mouvement, aussi, il n'assistait que très peu à la croissance de son Sabo, comme il l'avait surnommé affectueusement. Néanmoins, il se protégeait aussi. Les sentiments qui le tourmentaient étaient immenses.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

-Dites-moi, Dragon, comment rencontrer mon Alpha ?

La question prit l'homme le plus recherché au monde par surprise. Sabo ne se préoccupait pas des affaires sentimentales, il était beaucoup trop aventureux pour cela. Cependant, il savait aussi que le jeune homme, Omega de son état, était préoccupé, il tenait une position de haut rang, était un criminel de classe planétaire, très peu de personnes voudraient de lui dans les parages.

-Tu sais, avec ta bougeotte, tu devrais déjà l'avoir croisé sur ton chemin, pas vrai ?

Le chef de l'Armée ne tenait pas à trahir le secret de Karasu, c'était à Sabo de le découvrir. Et pourtant, en voyant la tristesse de son jeune second, il songea qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cette promesse voilà de longues années.

-Je ne crois pas, il se serait déjà manifesté, vous ne pensez pas ?

Sabo souffrait malheureusement de son état d'amnésique, mais en plus, il avait à supporter le poids d'être un Omega, le monde ne le lui pardonnait pas ce fait, au contraire.

-Il est sans doute plus proche que tu ne le penses.

C'était une phrase peu révélatrice, toutefois, elle mit la puce à l'oreille de Sabo, était-il possible que son Alpha se soit confié à Dragon, sans oser dévoiler sa nature au blond ? Qui était donc suffisamment timide pour ne pas se révéler ?

-Sabo, ne te tourmente pas, tu es difficile à aborder tu sais ? Tu as cette qualité de héros de guerre pour beaucoup, ton Alpha se sent possiblement indigne de toi. Ce qui serait une première. En général, quelqu'un d'autre, de moins respectueux, ne t'aurait pas demandé ton avis.

Ainsi Dragon avait eu vent de son Alpha ? La personne qui lui était destinée avait demandé son opinion à Dragon avant ? Il soupira. Ce quelqu'un devait être franchement solitaire.

-J'en ai conscience. Quand on voit la façon dont les Dragons Célestes traitent leurs propres Omegas, je pense que j'aurais pu trouver pire.

Ce constat faisait froid dans le dos, une fois par siècle, des Omegas étaient cherchés partout dans le monde. Et pour prouver leur supériorité sur la nature, les Dragons Célestes injectaient toutes sortes d'hormones dans le corps de ces pauvres enfants, détectés dès la naissance, pour accélérer leur croissance sexuelle. En clair, dès leurs onze ans, ces garçons et ces filles étaient en âge de se reproduire. Ils avaient trois enfants, ensuite on les stérilisait, pour on les écartait, histoire qu'ils n'aient aucun contact avec leur progéniture.

-Tu sais, avec ta beauté princière, ton talent, ton charisme et ton don naturel pour l'écriture, tu aurais été parmi les « heureux élus ». Avant d'être jeté comme une serpillière. Et d'autant plus vite si le gamin n'avait pas été un Alpha de premier ordre.

-L'écriture ? Sérieusement ? La seule chose qu'on m'aurait permis de rédiger aurait été de la poésie, rien d'autre, pas des traités scientifiques ou des romans d'aventures.

Dragon ferma les yeux, Sabo était difficile quand il s'y mettait.

-Sabo, sois patient, c'est tout, d'accord ?

Le blond opina du chef, sans en avoir conviction. Son chef savait exactement qui était son Alpha, il aurait bien aimé savoir qui c'était, toutefois, Dragon n'était pas connu pour révéler quoique ce soit d'une confidence.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Entrez.

Sabo avisa la haute silhouette vêtue de noir et de plumes de la même couleur. Le jeune Chef d'État-Major avisa un de ses subordonnés directs. Il secoua sa tête blonde, voilà quelques jours encore, il était au même grade que Karasu, et maintenant, il était juste au-dessus de lui ! Et dire qu'il avait affirmé une fois à Dragon que Karasu ferait un meilleur meneur que lui, ayant plus d'expérience, et à son sens, plus de sagesse que lui. Or, Dragon avait été ferme, Sabo était plus à même de mener les Armées.

-Oh ! Bonjour !

Sabo avisa Karasu, l'air inquiet, tandis que son subalterne traversait son bureau à pas feutrés. Comment un être aussi massif parvenait-il à être aussi discret ? Voilà un mystère que le jeune homme peinait à résoudre. Indifférent aux interrogations du blond, le corbeau de l'Armée Révolutionnaire se positionna à côté de Sabo.

-Ca fait quelque chose, de te voir dans cette position hiérarchique.

Sabo fut étonné par l'objet de sa visite, en général Karasu ne venait jamais pour parler des futilités de la vie, bien au contraire, Karasu était tellement impliqué dans le mouvement qu'il paraissait ne pas avoir de vie en-dehors. Pour lui, seule la mission primait, le reste importait si peu !

-J'avoue, j'ai été aussi ébahi que toi.

Le Commandant de North Blue semblait attendre quelque chose de la part de son général, qui en retour voulait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Tu voulais me voir à quel propos ?

Sabo avait deux fois plus de travail depuis qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Dragon, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, à son sens. La quantité de paperasse était gigantesque. Koala ne cessait de le rabrouer, cela dit, c'était délicat de s'adapter. La jeune femme était également une Omega, qui avait été capturée par les Dragons Célestes, si les Hommes-Poissons ne l'avaient pas sauvée, elle aurait été à son tour dans le lit des Nobles Mondiaux. Elle avait subi très jeune le traitement ignoble des Dragons, elle connaissait son genre depuis ses dix ans. Et pour cause, elle avait été transformée rien que pour cela.

-Tu pars quand en mission ?

Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans écarquilla les yeux, c'était pour cette raison que Karasu faisait autant de mystères ? Sérieusement ? Le corbeau était connu pour sa réserve, toutefois, Sabo ne le savait pas aussi timoré.

-Pas avant deux semaines, comme tu le sais mon horloge biologique est prenante, mes chaleurs sont pour dans cinq jours.

Hélas pour lui, Sabo raffolait de combats, d'infiltrations, de duperies, de ruses, de leurres, et ne cessait d'inventer des façons d'humilier un peu plus le Gouvernement Mondial. Les chaleurs duraient cinq jours, et il n'en fallait pas moins de trois pour s'en remettre.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'Ivankov et Lindbergh avaient entamé des recherches pour aider les Omegas tout comme les Alphas à atténuer les effets des chaleurs et du rut.

Le blond aux allures de prince ferma les paupières, c'était un sujet sensible, Ivankov avait été emprisonné à Impel Down, ainsi les investigations avaient été freinées, Lindbergh était presque seul sur le coup, ce qui était dommage. Des quantités d'anciens esclaves qui avaient été affectés par le traitement des Dragons Célestes, la fameuse croissance accélérée, en avaient désespérément besoin, afin de retrouver un organisme fonctionnant normalement.

-Je bénéficie d'une version de ces pilules, néanmoins, pas de de la toute dernière génération, encore en tests.

Karasu posa une main chaleureuse sur l'Omega, le mâle alpha éprouva une compassion sans nom pour l'Omega dont il avait le béguin. Enfin, béguin, il savait que Sabo lui était dévolu grâce à son Fruit du Démon, cela dit, il n'était pas certain des sentiments du blond à son égard. Étaient-ils positifs ? Négatifs ? De l'indifférence ?

-Un peu de patience, tu l'auras, j'en suis sûr.

Ils marquèrent un silence pour cette tragédie, autrefois, les Omegas, avant de recevoir l'aide de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, était littéralement esclaves de leurs hormones. Les chaleurs duraient en général plus de dix jours, et lessivaient le corps de l'individu. Grâce aux avancées combinées de Lindbergh et d'Ivankov, les chaleurs avaient été considérablement réduites. La reproduction était possible, cela dit, elle était moins couteuse en énergie autant pour les Alphas que pour les Omegas.

-Je prends mes cachets régulièrement, et toi ?

Karasu ferma les yeux, c'était tellement intime, tellement intrusif dans sa vie privée, qu'il n'osait presque pas l'évoquer devant Sabo. Cela dit, l'Omega ferait sans doute bientôt partie de son intimité. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-De même.

Et les effets étaient puissants, néanmoins, quand il était en présence du blond, son rut avait tendance à vouloir rejaillir intensément, raison pour laquelle il évitait le plus possible le jeune homme. Sauf en cas de nécessité, comme les missions.

-Au fait, je crois que nous n'avons pas fêté dignement ta promotion, tu viendras dans mes quartiers dans les prochains temps ?

Le sourire du blond atteignit ses oreilles, Karasu était d'humeur peu festive, cependant, il prenait parfois le temps de discuter, de parler. Contrairement à un Ivankov qui estimait qu'une soirée sans danse, ni chant était une soirée de perdue.

-Bien entendu, et je te remercie Karasu.

Ce serait l'occasion de souffler, Koala allait le maudire, cependant, prendre du bon temps était aussi un motif impérieux. Reprendre le combat quelques heures après était une bonne façon de mieux l'appréhender.

-Allez, toi plus que tout autre a besoin de bons soins.

Sabo ne comprit pas immédiatement le sens dans la phrase de son interlocuteur, toutefois, s'il avait eu l'esprit mal tourné, il aurait saisi un sujet sexuel sous-jacent. Quand il fut seul, Sabo constata que ses joues avaient légèrement rougi.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

La simple présence de Karasu avait suffi à l'émouvoir. Bon sang ! Il n'était pas là pour les sentiments, mais pour aider les gens les plus démunis. Il chassa de sa tête l'idée que l'Alpha puisse être intéressé par lui autrement que pour les affaires internes de l'Armée.

Une voix insidieuse s'infiltra dans son esprit, lui susurrant qu'il devenait un peu plus comme Dragon chaque jour, trop axé sur le devoir, et pas assez sur les sentiments.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le soir venu, Sabo avait revêtu une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, en lin, une tenue simple, de détente comme il l'appelait affectueusement. En général, il ne se départait jamais de ses habits bleu nuit, de ses pantalons militaires, et de ses bottes, cependant, il lui arrivait de faire des exceptions. Comme cette nuit.

-Les classes d'Ivankov sur le style et l'allure à avoir portent leurs fruits effectivement.

Sabo leva un sourcil blond et fin, et se massa instinctivement sa cicatrice, quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer de son visage. Une marque déchirante qui rappelait de jour en jour que sa mémoire avait été arrachée par un Dragon Céleste.

-Merci pour Iva.

Le Chef d'État-Major remarqua en revanche que Karasu restait fidèle à lui-même, il n'éprouvait guère le besoin d'être apprêté correctement, il n'était à l'aise que dans ses attributs guerriers, encore un signe de caractère.

-Je te laisse imaginer ce que la Reine des Travestis avait en tête quand il s'agissait de trouver des affaires pour mieux se couler dans la masse, que ce soient les mineurs, les serveurs ou encore les gens de la noblesse.

En tous cas, Ivankov avait enseigné à ses élèves comment se vêtir pour des circonstances paisibles, pour un déjeuner avec quelqu'un qu'on respectait, les manières à adopter, la façon de se tenir.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'Iva y va de main morte quand elle s'y met.

Ou il, tout dépendait de son humeur, d'ailleurs, grâce à son Fruit du Démon, c'était le seul individu au monde à être capable de changer de genre, Iva était en mesure de se transformer en Omega, en Beta ou en Alpha à volonté. Sabo se rappela d'une anecdote à son sujet, Ivankov avait changé un marchand d'Omegas, un Alpha de son état, en Omega. À ce jour, il restait un Omega, sans possibilité de retourner à son état d'origine. Iva avait affirmé qu'il redeviendrait un Alpha en fonction de son envie.

-Hélas qu'il soit enfermé à Impel Down.

Iva manquait à tous et à toutes avec son humeur facétieuse, ses piques bien senties, et son humour qui faisait souvent mouche.

-Elle n'a pas assisté à ta promotion, l'ultime dans l'Armée si j'ose dire, la prochaine étape serait que tu deviennes Dragon.

Sabo éclata de rire, parfois il arrivait que Karasu soit plein d'humour, toutefois, c'était souvent malgré lui.

-Je vois d'ici là sa tête.

Sabo avait fait les quatre-cents coups en compagnie de plusieurs autres jeunes garçons de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et une de ses cibles favorites avait été sans conteste Iva. Cela dit, Inazuma avait la fâcheuse tendance à démasquer les petits trublions, qui écopaient d'une sévère punition à chaque fois.

-Il ne va pas y croire, c'est certain.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, devant l'évocation de ces souvenirs, teintés de mélancolie et de joies. Karasu servit le thé, un mélange de sa conception, de l'orange, de la cardamome et un peu de cannelle. Autant d'éléments vivifiants et calmants.

-Merci.

Le blond avala quelques gorgées du breuvage chaud, tandis que Karasu l'observait à la dérobée, il ne savait toujours pas comment le lui annoncer, tout lui paraissait beaucoup trop tôt, trop brusque, trop soudain.

-Au fait, que donne la recherche de ton Alpha ?

Son chef posa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, pensif, visiblement c'était un sujet épineux, s'il ne le montrait pas d'habitude, c'était parce qu'il se noyait dans sa mission, dans ses objectifs. Quelqu'un qui prenait peu soin de lui-même.

-Je ne sais pas, de temps à autre, je me demande même s'il veut de moi.

Une pointe glacée se ficha dans le cœur de Karasu, effectivement, il avait intérêt à le dévoiler assez vite, comme le lui avait urgé Dragon en quelques termes sibyllins. Leur meneur tenait à tout un chacun, et plus particulièrement à Sabo, il faisait office de fils adoptif.

-Après tout, pourquoi voudrait-on de moi ? Mon absence de mémoire, ma cicatrice, mon statut de Chef d'État-Major doivent être pas mal de barrières, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme-corbeau esquissa un mouvement de la main, et effleura la peau du jeune homme qui ne recula pas, et qui en frissonna. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette partie de son physique, qu'il trouvait repoussante, qu'il masquait avec ses cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait. D'autant plus qu'elle était associée à sa perte d'identité.

-Elle fait partie de toi, et c'est ce qui fait que tu es ce que tu es maintenant.

Des mots rassurants, doux, Karasu trouvait souvent les termes adéquats, il était beaucoup plus diplomate que son apparence le lui suggérait. Plusieurs le percevaient comme un monstre, en raison de sa figure, de sa calvitie, néanmoins, il avait un cœur en or.

-Oh.

Finalement, Sabo se détendit, et se laissa aller à ce contact, surprenant de chaleur et d'amitié. Car il s'agissait bien de cela, non ? Cette paume qui était posée sur sa joue, qui caressait cette partie sensible de son corps.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, encore une fois, une composition de Karasu, un plat constitué de poisson, de riz et d'estragon.

-Merci pour le repas.

Encore une fois, Sabo avait le cœur battant, une émotion qu'il associait rarement avec son propre subordonné, mais soit, il devrait s'y faire. Il n'aimait pas les signaux de son organisme, c'était déstabilisant.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quelque temps plus tard, Sabo fut assigné à une mission dangereuse, il était l'une des rares personnes à être en mesure de l'effectuer sans se faire pincer, et encore moins exécuter. Parmi les commandants des Mers, plusieurs retenaient leur souffle, et surtout Karasu. Belo Betty lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

-Tu sais, tu devras le lui avouer un jour.

La femme avait exprès attendu d'être seule avec Karasu pour lui lancer sa tirade, cette maudite Alpha était vraiment très sournoise quand elle s'y mettait, parfois, il avait le sentiment qu'elle le faisait sciemment.

-Quoi ?

Betty retira ses lunettes de soleil, et ses iris bleutés rejaillirent en plein jour, comme des saphirs, tandis qu'elle relâcha une grande bouffée de fumée. Elle attira un cendrier à elle, et y déposa son mégot. Elle prit un verre de vin rouge, laissé à son intention voilà des instants.

-Qu'il t'est dévolu, que ton Fruit l'a détecté dès votre première rencontre.

Karasu se figea sur place, et dévisagea son homologue d'East Blue.

-Comment ?

La femme esquissa un mouvement espiègle, provocateur, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait bien ce petit jeu, et embarrasser les gens était une seconde nature chez elle, après botter le cul des chiens des Dragons Célestes, naturellement.

-Tu sais, quand j'ai rencontré Koala, je possédais déjà mon Fruit du Démon, j'ai pris sur moi de ne pas la brusquer, mais également celui de la chérir, de la choyer, de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente à l'aise, qu'elle ait un soutien quoiqu'il arrive. Si au départ, elle m'a prise pour sa grande sœur, comme elle m'a appelée, elle a compris plus tard que je lui étais destinée. Évidemment, je lui ai donnée de l'espace, c'était à elle d'effectuer le premier pas, et quand le déclic s'est fait, nous nous sommes mises en couple, et crois-moi, c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Et regarde où se trouve Koala à présent, parmi nos membres les plus courageux et les plus audacieux !

Karasu secoua sa tête, lentement, décidément, que ce soit Dragon ou Betty, tout le monde avait décidé de le pousser dans les bras de Sabo, sans que celui-ci ne comprenne quoique ce soit !

-Écoute, les deux cas sont différents, très différents, Sabo et Koala sont deux personnes différentes, et je suis différent de toi.

La commandante d'East Blue leva un sourcil étonné, perplexe, toutefois, elle se reprit rapidement, comme dans n'importe quelle situation donnée.

-Sabo n'a pas de famille, ni de mémoire, personne ne l'attend, il doit se sentir seul. J'ai été son adjointe pendant un certain temps, crois-moi je le connais. Quand il était le commandant d'East Blue, on a beaucoup papoté ensemble, à propos de tous les sujets, j'ai noté quelque chose, sa solitude. Même s'il est admiré de tous, qu'il est entouré de plusieurs personnes, qu'il a des amis sur qui compter, tous sont prêts à le suivre, il reste seul, prisonnier de sa propre tête, de son absence de mémoire. Il ne le montre pas, parce qu'il sait que d'autres cas sont plus terribles que le sien, cela dit, il a besoin d'amour. De plein d'amour. Personne ne l'a jamais réclamé, et ça, il en est parfaitement conscient.

Sur ce, Betty quitta Baltigo pour rejoindre le tristement célèbre Royaume de Goa, lieu où tous les nobles sans exception soutenaient corps et âmes les Dragons Célestes. Les Nobles Mondiaux avaient la côte chez eux, et c'était au sens de Belo Betty un des pires royaumes qui soit ! Ils vendaient sans hésiter leurs rejetons omegas chez l'ennemi, n'acceptant que les Alphas et les Omegas.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quelques semaines plus tard, le blond rentra dans le quartier général de l'Armée Révolutionnaire pour faire son rapport, il était plus exténué que jamais, plus éreinté que jamais. Finalement, la mission ne s'était pas exactement déroulée comme prévu, une horde de pirates avait décidé de se rendre sur place, pillant tout au passage, volant les preuves que Sabo cherchait. De ce fait, il avait été forcé de pister le navire pirate, de l'infiltrer et de casser leur trésor. Inutile de préciser que le capitaine avait moyennement apprécié son intervention. Il avait pratiquement fait sauter sa couverture, en envoyant sur le tapis le pirate sanguinaire.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Dragon observait son protégé avec inquiétude, les traits tirés de Sabo, sa mine affligée, son air épuisé, tout indiquait qu'il avait besoin de repos. Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage.

-Je ne sais pas, et j'avais oublié que mes chaleurs arrivaient pile à ce moment. J'ai pris le triple de la dose conseillée pour éviter de réduire à néant nos efforts.

L'homme le plus recherché au monde avisa un instant Sabo, il prenait très au sérieux sa position de second, de bras droit, seulement, souvent au détriment de sa santé. Ses amis allaient encore le rabrouer pour son manque de discernement.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir, je ne veux pas te voir tomber comme une ancre sur le champ de bataille, tu m'entends ?

Dragon constata les tremblements du corps de Sabo, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes ! Il agrippa son escargophone sur son bureau, et appela en urgence un médecin. Horrifié, il assista à un malaise de son jeune lieutenant, il le rattrapa de justesse, évitant que son crâne ne cogne le sol.


	2. Chapitre 2

-Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre une dose excessive.

Sabo avait l'habitude d'être rabroué par l'équipe médicale de Baltigo, qui n'en revenait toujours pas que l'Omega le plus fougueux qu'ils aient jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer et de soigner, ait encore commis une bévue.

-Je sais.

La femme, la cheffe du service fronçait les sourcils, préoccupée.

-As-tu conscience que tu aurais pu déstabiliser ton rythme biologique de la sorte ? C'est la dernière fois que tu prends un risque aussi inconsidéré, c'est bien clair ? Veux-tu avoir des enfants un jour ou pas ?

Des larmes embuèrent les yeux de Sabo, fonder une famille restait un rêve inaccessible, cependant, il le voulait vraiment. Porter un bébé serait un bonheur.

-Heureusement qu'Iva n'est pas là, crois-moi, son sermon aurait été pire que le mien ! Ah ! Il faudra aussi que j'en réfère à Lindbergh, lui aussi planche sur le traitement. Et dire que Dragon a fait de toi son Chef d'État-Major !

Ces mots percutèrent violemment le blond, plus durement que ceux que Koala aurait prononcés à son encontre, pour son manque de bon sens chronique. Et pourtant, il était admiré pour son esprit tactique et sa ruse !

-J'ai déjà informé Dragon, deux semaines de repos obligatoire ! Et tu prendras les pilules que voici, pour reprendre des forces, ainsi que ces cachets, pour remettre en l'état ton système de reproduction !

La médecin quitta son patient, qui resta isolé dans la chambre d'hôpital, et les larmes commencèrent à couler, abondantes, sur ses joues pâles. On frappa doucement à sa porte, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, alors la personne rentra.

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

La voix profonde de Karasu avait résonné entre les murs bleus qui entouraient Sabo depuis quelques heures déjà. Il s'approcha doucement de son lit, pour ne pas le brusquer, et s'assit sur les couvertures. Instinctivement, le jeune homme se blottit contre lui, ce qui étonna le corbeau.

-J'ai eu vent de ce que le docteur t'a raconté. C'est aussi grave que ça ?

Les pleurs de Sabo redoublèrent, il passa ses bras autour de son ventre, comme s'il voulait protéger un enfant. La main froide de Karasu évacua le trop plein d'humidité sur ses joues. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures avant que Sabo ne se détende réellement.

-Je risque de ne plus être fertile.

Bon sang ! Il avait intérêt à surveiller son calendrier les prochains temps. Si son état d'Omega ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, ce n'était pas le cas de ses chaleurs, qui étaient strictement surveillées. Il avait davantage écouté son courage plus que son anatomie.

-Sois plus prudent à l'avenir. Et si tu ne te sens pas capable de finir une mission, appelle-nous.

Karasu enveloppa de ses bras Sabo, qui posa son front sur son épaule massive, quelque chose dans l'odeur de l'Alpha apaisa l'Omega. Sabo voulait tellement prouver sa valeur, qu'il n'était pas juste le chouchou de Dragon, selon les rumeurs les plus déplaisantes, que même les Omegas étaient très capables, qu'il en omettait sa propre vie.

-Tout le monde te respecte infiniment, que ce soit Betty, Lindbergh ou encore Morley, d'accord ? Fais-nous confiance.

Le blond entoura de ses bras Karasu en quête de réconfort, qui lui fut offert, leur embrassade dura quelques temps, avant que le corbeau n'offre un baiser sur le front de Sabo.

-Fais attention à toi, tu entends ?

C'était à peu près ce que tous les Révolutionnaires lui rabâchaient à longueur de temps dans les oreilles. Il finissait par se lasser de ce discours répété et réitéré. Pourtant…

-Je veux fonder une famille.

Avec quelqu'un qu'il respectait.

-Et tu l'auras un jour.

Karasu berça le blond dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que les battements de son cœur retrouvent un rythme normal, jusqu'à ce que le torrent des gouttes d'eau salée s'assèche.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Alors, cette mission ?

Koala s'était rendue à son chevet, après un examen minutieux du ventre de Sabo, à la recherche d'éventuelles séquelles sur son utérus, on avait prélevé des échantillons sanguins, et scanné son cerveau. Tout y était passé. Les résultats de l'investigation seraient annoncés en cours de semaine.

-Un fiasco.

Avoir affaire à son amie d'enfance, une des premières, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur de cœur, était une véritable épreuve. Elle ne le jugeait pas, au contraire, elle était remplie de compassion, elle lui tapota la main.

-Raconte.

Sabo soupira, se remémorant avec exactitude les étapes de sa tâche. En général, il suivait les instructions à la lettre, même si de temps à autre, il prenait des initiatives qui allaient à l'encontre de ce qui avait été initialement prévu.

-Les documents ont été volés par une horde de pirates assoiffés de sang, ils pensaient que c'était une carte au trésor, des gens du Cipher Poll sont intervenus, des Vice-Amiraux ont été dépêchés sur place, c'était à peine si un Amiral n'avait été envoyé. Et ensuite, dans ce bordel monstre, les feuillets ont été dispersés, j'ai déployé tout ce que j'avais, ça a pris beaucoup plus de temps que calculé. Les premiers signes de mes chaleurs sont apparus, mais je ne pouvais pas ruiner des semaines d'efforts constants. J'ai avalé des dizaines de gélules, lutté contre mon propre corps, tout en bataillant contre toutes les factions en présence. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver ce que je cherchais, or, une partie de ces documents est illisible.

Koala croisa les bras au-dessus de la poitrine de Sabo, qui n'était pas loin d'avoir la nausée, s'il était compréhensif envers les erreurs des autres, il l'était moins envers les siennes, et c'était bien ça le nœud du problème.

-Tu as obtenu ce qu'il fallait.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, en songeant à l'état de son organisme, ses frissons, ses tremblements, il avait eu le sentiment d'être une personne âgée, Dragon avait eu raison, il aurait dû être plus prudent, et il savait aussi que Karasu aurait été plus que ravi de lui venir en aide.

-Quel crétin j'ai été !

Il tata son bas-ventre, là où l'utérus d'Omega se situait, était-il encore fonctionnel ?

-Nos médecins arriveront à te réparer, Sabo, en attendant repose-toi.

Le blond prit une inspiration, c'était le moment de changer de sujet, de penser à autre chose que lui, et à sa stupidité chronique.

-Comment ça se passe avec Betty ?

Koala rougit comme une pivoine, la jeune femme convolait limite en noces avec la commandante d'East Blue. L'Alpha était sans doute franchement caustique, dure à cuire, sévère, et toujours cassante, elle avait un cœur d'or. Elle prouvait chaque jour qu'elle était digne de son poste, et que Sabo avait visé juste la concernant.

-Pour le mieux, je me suis installée avec elle voilà deux mois.

Il avait vraiment été plongé jusqu'au cou dans les affaires de l'Armée pour ne pas remarquer l'histoire entre Koala et Betty. Quel imbécile !

-Ne te fais pas de mouron, tout le monde est conscient des efforts que tu consacres au mouvement.

Elle lisait en lui tel un livre ouvert ! Elle lui avait apporté un livre relatant les aventures d'un groupe de pirates suffisamment téméraires pour dérober le trésor d'un dragon, individus qui avaient réellement existé voilà cinq siècles. Décidément, cette fille connaissait ses goûts littéraires !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Un mois plus tard, il était à nouveau sur les flots, et il n'avait pas omis de jeter un coup d'œil à son calendrier biologique. Avec Karasu et Lindbergh à ses côtés, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de fâcheux. Les deux hommes le dévisageaient régulièrement, l'air inquiet. Sabo faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, et il avait tendance à penser que Dragon avait donné des instructions spéciales aux commandants concernant Sabo : tenez-le à l'œil, plus de bêtises !

-Je t'ai fait préparer tes pilules.

Lindbergh avait discrètement glissé ces mots à son oreille, histoire de lui rappeler en toute innocence apparente ce qu'il devait faire. Bon sang ! Depuis cette histoire, Dragon était soit plus méfiant, soit beaucoup trop protecteur à son égard ! Il n'avait plus dix ans !

-Merci Lindbergh.

Le chat, Beta de son état, s'avança et s'assit sur les épaules de l'Omega. Lindbergh était toujours impressionné par la musculature de Sabo, très peu d'Omegas travaillaient autant leurs corps. À vrai dire, les Alphas ne permettaient jamais aux Omegas de prendre leurs ailes, ils étaient justes bons pour accoucher et nourrir les gamins.

-Sinon, ça va mieux ?

Le doux ronronnement du Mink résonna dans l'organisme de Sabo comme autant de carillons. Il avait fait la connaissance du félin quand il avait eu quinze ans, quand Lindbergh avait effectué une apparition fracassante dans le hall d'entrée. Avant, Sabo avait juste entendu parler de l'inventeur fou qui sévissait dans les profondeurs de Baltigo. En fait, une de ses expériences avait mal tourné, le fauteuil de Lindbergh avait été transformé en fusée, et avait anéanti le hall de la forteresse.

-Oui.

Sabo s'était entrainé d'arrache-pied pour conserver son niveau de combattant. Comme toujours après une sortie de l'infirmerie. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il était toujours fertile, néanmoins, Lindbergh serait dépêché pour l'accompagner au cours de sa prochaine mission, ainsi que Karasu, qui aurait pour tâche de l'évacuer si jamais il n'était plus en état.

-Et je crois qu'on te pose souvent cette question, mais as-tu déniché ton Alpha ?

Depuis que le Mink avait une compagne, une docteure d'une immense intelligence, qui se trouvait être la cheffe du service médical, il roucoulait littéralement devant l'amour. Il était poussé dans des accès de romantisme aigu, et souhaitait sincèrement la même chose à Sabo.

-Il ne s'est pas encore manifesté.

Or, il tombait sous le charme de Karasu, Alpha solitaire, dont on ne connaissait pas de compagnon ou de compagne. Un véritable mystère. Peut-être l'absence de personne dans leurs vies avait engrangé un rapprochement entre les deux ?

-Pauvre Sabo ! Tu voyages aux quatre coins du globe, et tu ne trouves pas l'âme-sœur !

Le blond mourrait de se confier au matou, cela dit, il avait une angoisse monstrueuse, que ses propos soient mal interprétés et qu'ils témoignent un manque de respect envers le commandant de North Blue.

-Dis-moi, est-il possible qu'un Omega ne rencontre jamais celui qui lui est destiné ?

Le scientifique apportait souvent des réponses à ses interrogations, même si elles semblaient pour le moins étranges.

-Statistiquement, c'est improbable, la nature est ainsi faite. Un jour sans doute, tu auras cette chance.

Sabo n'aspirait qu'à être aimé, lui qui ne connaissait pas son passé, ne semblait pas avoir de famille, pourtant Dragon affirmait qu'il était un ancien noble, toutefois, Sabo n'en avait pas le comportement exécrable. Certes, Koala faisait office de sœur aînée, Kuma d'oncle, même si celui-ci ne s'était pas montré depuis des années en raison de son infiltration, et Dragon de père adoptif, toutefois, cela ne remplaçait pas une relation bien à soi.

-Comment le trouver ?

Le chat redoubla de ronronnements, un large sourire se peignit sur le pelage roux de Lindbergh, lui donnant un air lugubre, et pourtant, il était plus espiègle que jamais !

-Je travaille sur un système de molécules, le pourquoi du comment de la compatibilité, en d'autres termes, j'investigue sur quelque chose de similaire aux groupes sanguins. Certes, je gâche le plaisir de la découverte, cependant, j'apaise les cœurs en peine de la sorte.

Un regain d'espoir surgit dans la poitrine de Sabo.

-Vraiment ?

Le chat parut songeur pendant un instant avant de s'exclamer :

-Ça va être compliqué, mais je vais y arriver un jour ! Tu sais pour quelles raisons les Fruits du Démons sont tellement recherchés ? Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'ils vous offrent des pouvoirs étonnants, or aussi parce qu'ils offrent la possibilité de vous ouvrir les yeux sur votre partenaire réel.

Sabo s'était imaginé s'emparer un de ces Fruits un jour, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais nager de sa vie, toutefois, découvrir son compagnon ou sa compagne serait un plus indéniable.

-J'ai piqué ta curiosité ? Parfait !

Le ronronnement de Lindbergh fut plus puissant que jamais !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Eh ben dis donc ! Les nobles de ce pays sont plus naïfs que je ne le pensais !

Effectivement, ils avaient jugé utile de prendre leurs précieux documents et de les amasser dans un coffre-fort comprenant une seule série de codes, que Lindbergh avait tôt fait de découvrir. L'expert en technologies était également un hacker de haut niveau.

-La vente d'esclaves aura lieu dans trois jours exactement. Naturellement, la plupart des prix seront des Omegas.

Plusieurs photos montraient des enfants, des garçons et des filles, à peine sortis du ventre de leurs Omegas ou de Betas de parents. La beauté de leurs traits était l'élément le plus marquant. Quelque fois, une annotation parlait d'un don, comme celui du chant ou le piano.

-Un enfant des rues ne saurait pas jouer d'un instrument de musique. La noblesse se débarrasse de ses tares, comme elle les appelle.

Un étau glacé se serra autour du cœur de Sabo, il avait eu une chance inouïe d'avoir été recueilli par l'Armée Révolutionnaire, qui savait ce qui se serait passé dans le cas contraire ? Il ravala sa salive. Il préféra ne pas y penser.

-Les pauvres, ils sont déjà dans leurs cages.

Karasu choisit ce moment pour intervenir, le Beta et l'Omega se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le corbeau.

-Il y a pire, les Dragons Célestes eux-mêmes viennent dans les parages dans les jours prochains, pile au moment de la vente.

Sabo et Lindbergh pivotèrent vers le corbeau, estomaqués par l'information, qu'il avait dénichée entre deux morceaux de papier.

-En gros, la moindre goutte de sang sera examinée, et s'il s'avère qu'un seul Omega manque à l'appel, ils détruiront l'île.

Lindbergh et Karasu avisèrent un moment Sabo, qui, au bout d'un moment, s'impatienta.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Lindbergh se jeta à l'eau :

-En gros, évite de te blesser, d'accord ? Ivankov n'est pas là pour changer ton genre.

Karasu dévisagea le jeune homme qui resta estomaqué, abasourdi et sévèrement outré.

-Et reste absolument avec nous, d'accord ?

Sabo observa longuement ses deux subordonnés, sincèrement, il n'avait jamais effectué le moindre mouvement inconsidéré ! Toute manœuvre de sa part était minutieusement pesée. Soit, parfois, il improvisait légèrement, mais il restait prudent ! Finalement, une autre idée germa doucement dans son esprit. L'air qu'il prit ne plut pas spécialement à ses commandants.

-Attendez…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le jour de l'exécution, Sabo avait offert une partie de son sang aux « examinateurs » envoyés par le Gouvernement Mondial. Il s'immisça parmi les « lots » d'Omegas à vendre. Il avait fait apprêter des vêtements délibérément provocateurs, rien qu'à l'intention des représentants. Nul doute, il était proche de ses chaleurs, du moins, selon les yeux des pseudo-scientifiques. Karasu avait vaguement accepté cette idée, toutefois, elle avait servi à une chose : détecter l'emplacement des transactions.

En effet, Sabo avait accepté d'être capturé, ce qui avait fait frissonner de peur ses proches amis. Plus spécialement Karasu qui s'était approché de lui, et lui avait accordé une accolade que Sabo qualifia de chaleureuse. Karasu devenait trop protecteur à son goût ces temps derniers, cela dit, il appréciait les marques d'affection de sa part.

Un soldat passa des chaînes autour du cou de Sabo, qui fut ensuite enveloppé d'un drap noir, le masquant à la vue de tous et de toutes. Il fut acheminé vers un endroit qu'il ne parvint pas totalement à localiser. Il faisait confiance à ses compagnons et leurs talents respectifs dans le Haki de l'Observation afin de pister ses mouvements.

Là, il fut découvert, et inséré dans un groupe de jeunes enfants, allant de six à dix ans, tout au plus, à sa grande horreur. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Plusieurs pleuraient, réclamant leurs parents, certains plus agressifs frappaient les barreaux des cages. En tous cas, Sabo fut saisi par le sort d'une petite fille : elle avait été vêtue de tissus transparents, intégralement.

Tous avaient été forcés de porter des vêtements volontairement révélateurs qu'ils n'auraient pas dû en raison de leur jeunesse. Personne ne devait perdre son innocence à cette période de la vie. Ils auraient dû jouer, rire avec des garçons et des filles de leur âge ! Apprendre à lire, écrire, compter, dessiner, coudre… Pas ça !

-Vous verrez ! C'est un privilège qu'on vous offre ! Vous serez heureux pour le restant de votre vie !

L'amnésique apprécia moyennement la tirade du militaire, il éprouva une folle envie de lui casser la figure.

-Et toi ! Sale engeance ! Comment as-tu pu masquer ta présence ici ?

Sabo constata qu'il s'adressait directement à lui. Évidemment, il était largement plus vieux que les autres Omegas rassemblés ici.

-Tu auras un traitement de faveur !

Bon sang ! Quoi encore ?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo se sentit profondément humilié, cela dit, s'il fallait en passer par là… On l'avait forcé à porter une tenue de dentelles révélatrice. Rien de son anatomie ne fut épargné. On avait masqué sa cicatrice à l'aide de fond de teint, ses ongles avaient été manucurés, ses cheveux coiffés ridiculement.

-Tu vois ? Tu es beau quand tu veux !

Hélas, le choix du style ne lui était pas revenu. Il s'était tu, se conformant à son rôle d'Omega captif. Il empestait le parfum et les eaux de toilette sans doute hors de prix. Il avait envie de vomir. Lui qui adorait ses longs manteaux crasseux, recouverts de poussière, il était servi !

-Avec ton visage de prince, tu feras des ravages, crois-moi, ils en veulent des exemplaires comme toi.

Sabo mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, encore une fois, pour conserver sa couverture. Autrement, il aurait volontiers frappé l'esthéticien. Il espérait vivement que Karasu et Lindbergh avaient placé leurs hommes de façon stratégique autour de l'endroit.

Un homme l'orna, selon ses termes, d'un collier entièrement constitué de diamants et de dorures. Une laisse fut accrochée à un petit anneau dans une matière similaire. De loin, il ressemblait certainement à un clown ! Jamais il n'avait été si peu lui-même !

-Approche !

Le coiffeur dévoila un paquet à taille humaine, enveloppé d'un drap qu'il retira comme s'il s'agissait de plus beau spectacle, toutefois, Sabo retint sa nausée. Une cage, c'était une cage d'or ! Il devrait rentrer là-dedans ? Vraiment ? Bon sang ! Jouer le rôle de l'appât n'était pas une tâche facile, c'était même éprouvant dans certains cas, or, là, ça dépassait clairement les bornes !

-Allons ! Sois pas timide !

Il fut poussé sans ménagement entre les barres métalliques qui se refermèrent sur lui, tandis que des colliers et des bracelets furent ajoutés sur l'intégralité de son corps. Lui qui était épris de liberté, il était servi !

-Voilà un bon garçon !

Un gloussement sardonique ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Et en effet, deux secondes après il entendit un bruit de tissu qu'on agitait, et ensuite l'obscurité totale. Un fumée verdâtre jaillit de sous la tenture, et Sabo retint un cri de surprise : des sédatifs !

Il essaya de se masquer les narines, néanmoins, les vapeurs furent plus rapides, en un rien de temps, il ferma les yeux et tomba au fond de sa prison.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Une immense clameur fut ce qui le réveilla tant bien que mal, il s'agita sur le sol métallique de la cage, tenta vainement de se remettre debout avant de chuter lamentablement. Ses muscles tremblaient, son crâne la taraudait, tandis que sa gorge était en feu. De l'eau, il lui fallait de l'eau !

-Mesdames ! Messieurs !

Une voix d'animateur résonna entre les barreaux, ce qui amplifia les maux de tête du blond, qui aurait préféré un peu de calme. Il se massa les tempes, tandis qu'on secoua sans ménagement son habitacle, faute d'un meilleur terme.

-Pour commencer notre vente aux enchères, voici un spécimen rare, venu littéralement s'offrir à vous !

On y était, et Sabo espéra vivement que ses camarades avaient trouvé un moyen de le rejoindre. Il comptait là-dessus pour assurer le succès de l'opération. Il croisa les doigts pour que Lindbergh ait installé des pièges un peu partout, tandis que les corbeaux de Karasu devaient avoir effectué le tour du propriétaire à la recherche d'un moyen d'évasion.

-Attentions les yeux !

On retira le drap blanc, alors que Sabo se cacha les yeux pour mieux encaisser la luminosité soudaine. Cela dit, on retira sa main aussitôt, afin de mieux mettre en valeur ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Sabo contint sa colère.

-Regardez comme il fait le beau !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de vivats accueillit ce geste. Ce fut à ce moment que l'Omega réalisa qu'il était cerné par des membres de la Marine ainsi que des représentants des Dragons Célestes, et ces derniers avaient sélectionné les meilleures places.

-Il est spécialement apprêté, nul besoin de le dresser, il est doux comme un oiseau !

 _Tu parles_ , songea amèrement Sabo, il était assommé par les drogues ! Il était incapable de réagir, il était prisonnier de sa propre tête. Karasu et Lindbergh avaient plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher et vite ! Le Haki le démangeait toutefois, il était incapable de l'utiliser !

-Sa voix d'or vous enchantera !

L'hypocrisie de ces gens l'abasourdirait toujours ! À n'en pas douter, il était payé pour mentir, pas pour dire la vérité. Et visiblement, il devait évoquer les performances vocales juste pour le lite, rien d'autre. Il avait justement envie de hurler le nom de son attaque favorite et de tout anéantir, si ce n'était son maudit corps !

-Et son maintien aussi !

Qu'il cesse de débiter un tel flot d'âneries ! Sabo voulut se cogner la tête contre un mur devant tant de sottises ! Si ce n'était son mal de crâne intempestif et son organisme qui refusait de répondre présent !

-Des corbeaux !

Un sursaut d'espoir surgit dans le cœur du blond, ses amis volaient à son secours ! Ils avaient localisé la vente ! Il les féliciterait plus tard s'ils survivaient à cette attaque surprise. D'ailleurs, les volatiles fondirent sur les convives rassemblés.

-Satanée volaille !

Les militaires tirèrent dans le tas, cependant aucune balle n'atteignit sa cible ! Bravo pour le Haki de l'Observation surdéveloppé de Karasu ! Avec une grâce et une vivacité surnaturelle les oiseaux esquivèrent les tirs et désarmèrent les soldats.

Toutefois, les pièges de Lindbergh furent également mis en branle, un torrent d'explosions retentit dans tous les coins de la salle. Il était plus ingénieux que jamais ! Ainsi, la foule se dispersa aux quatre coins de la pièce, en hurlant, tandis que les esclaves furent libérés les uns après les autres.

Les Révolutionnaires aidèrent les jeunes enfants à s'échapper et à rejoindre leurs vaisseaux, tandis que les Commandants restèrent pour couvrir leurs arrières. Bientôt, ils furent seuls, tous les trois, Sabo, libéré de ses chaînes, porté par un Karasu.

-Allez ! Courage !

Pourtant, le corps de Sabo ne fut pas d'accord, pour la seconde fois de la journée, il s'évanouit. Quelqu'un cria son nom, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, les Dragons Célestes sont des méchants pas beaux ! 
> 
> Un petit commentaire pour réchauffer mon coeur ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour vos kudos ! ^^

Lindbergh observait avec inquiétude le pouls de son supérieur et ami. Les machines indiquaient qu'il était anormalement bas. Le jeune homme ne parut pas se réveiller quand il lui donna une impulsion électrique ultime. Le blond ne sembla pas répondre pour autant. L'ingénieur avisa une seconde Karasu qui avait activé son Haki de l'Observation.

-Décidément, il plonge toujours tête la première dans un pétrin infernal.

L'Alpha prit le poignet de l'Omega et lui caressa doucement le dos de la main, comme si ce simple geste saurait ramener Sabo parmi eux. Une fois de plus, il maudit les poisons des Dragons Célestes implantés dans le corps de leurs futurs esclaves ! Ceux qu'ils voulaient le plus !

-Je pense qu'il faudra retirer ce cocktail nauséabond de son organisme par une méthode assez ancienne.

Le corbeau leva la tête, plein d'espoir, tandis que le scientifique un peu fou s'affaira à dénicher ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva ce qu'il voulait, un réfrigérateur de haute technologie contenant des poches de liquides, et il dénicha une centrifugeuse.

-Tu veux lui faire une dialyse ?

Le chat acquiesça, toujours aussi énigmatique, il installa le matériel nécessaire, les poches, les perches, les tubes ainsi qu'une bonbonne qui récupérerait le contaminant. En principe, après la purge, il ne resterait plus rien de la toxine.

-Et elle ne sera pas forcément agréable.

À ces mots, le corbeau tiqua, il ne l'avait pas encore avoué à Lindbergh, mais Sabo était l'Omega qui lui était destiné, il se sentait responsable de lui, aussi, il n'apprécia pas exactement ces propos. Il posa une paume protectrice sur son épaule.

-Comment ?

Lindbergh grimaça, il ne voulait pas ce genre de chose pour un des enfants qu'il avait vu grandir, toutefois, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Il était sincèrement peiné d'infliger une telle souffrance à son jeune collègue.

-Cette méthode est couteuse en énergie, je l'ai agrémentée de certaines substances qui le requinqueront pendant la nuit, cependant, ce sera une cure de désintoxication.

Le commandant de North Blue écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il accusa le coup, qu'il se reçut en plein estomac. Il haït plus que jamais les Dragons Célestes et leurs façons néfastes d'agir sur le monde et ses habitants !

-Je crois savoir que les vapeurs inhalées contenaient des opiacés particulièrement virulents. Une autre manière de le soumettre.

Karasu lâcha le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main, gobelet que lui avait gentiment tendu Lindbergh quelques minutes auparavant, ayant constaté son visage blêmissant. Le cristal se fracassa en mille morceaux sur le sol métallique de la salle d'opérations du Commandant de South Blue.

-Et ?

Le félin baissa la tête, plus désolé que jamais, ses moustaches esquissèrent un mouvement similaire, signe de réelle angoisse. Et pour cause, Lindbergh ravala sa salive avec difficulté, ce qui rendit Karasu fou d'impatience.

-Sabo aura entièrement besoin de notre aide.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

La nuit suivante ne fut pas facile. Les Révolutionnaires avaient presque connu des jours meilleurs en affrontant les forces militaires du gouvernement mondial. Sabo était couvert de sueur, il fallait l'éponger toutes les dix minutes.

Ses cheveux blonds, collés à sa tête, ne resplendissaient plus comme le soleil, ils paraissaient aussi ternes que la paille. Plus d'une fois, Karasu et Lindbergh eurent à changer le linge sur son front. Il ouvrit momentanément les yeux et les referma directement.

Ils étaient clairs, pas rouges, mais clairs ! Karasu et Lindbergh se dévisagèrent, le soulagement évident dans leurs iris, et reprirent de plus belle leurs efforts conjoints. Lindbergh augmenta légèrement les hormones de drainage. Tandis que Karasu continuait inlassablement à laver le corps de Sabo et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille.

Sabo ne cessait de s'agiter, parfois le Haki de l'Armement surgissant sur son torse sans crier gare, et l'instant d'après les attaches volaient en éclat. Alors, l'ingénieur-en-chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire prit une autre décision drastique : il sortit des chaînes en granit marin.

-Désolé, Sabo !

En l'absence d'Ivankov, la Reine des Travestis était enfermée à Impel Down, Lindbergh devait déployer tout son talent pour gérer les cas les plus difficiles. Il n'était pas médecin, toutefois, il connaissait la biologie du corps humain comme sa poche.

-À ce rythme, on va y passer les deux jours prochains !

Karasu dévisagea, atterré, Lindbergh enfermer Sabo dans des liens plus durs que l'acier commun. Toutefois, l'ingénieur avait raison, il fallait impérativement que Sabo se requinque rapidement, et se calme.

La méthode radicale de Lindbergh porta enfin ses fruits, vers trois heures du matin, Sabo cessa de trembler et chuta, inerte, sur son matelas. Son menton heurta mollement son coussin. Sa respiration se fit normale, et ses muscles se détendirent.

-Maintenant, il faut que son état se stabilise.

Le plasma contaminé de Sabo était stocké dans son intégralité dans une bonbonne que Lindbergh détruirait rapidement. Son organisme acceptait le traitement visiblement correctement, il fallait néanmoins le surveiller. Il souleva un poing en signe de victoire.

-Bravo !

Si Karasu avait été en couple avec Sabo, il l'aurait volontiers embrassé. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui caresser la main, dans un geste qui se voulait amical. Mouvement qui n'échappa pas aux yeux observateurs du chat.

-Au fait, serais-tu l'Alpha de Sabo ?

Le corbeau avisa Lindbergh avec des yeux ronds, il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant d'oser répondre, et les Océans savaient à quel point cette révélation lui en coûtait. Cet aveu était tellement douloureux.

-Je le sais depuis que je l'ai vu quand il avait treize ans.

Curieux, le félin se hissa à la hauteur du Commandant de North Blue. Il rajusta ses lunettes vertes, lui donnant l'air un peu fou que les réfugiés recueillis par les Révolutionnaires affectionnaient tant. À tel point qu'ils assistaient, en fidèles spectateurs à ses expériences.

-Tu sais, il a peut-être besoin que tu le lui avoues.

Karasu soupira, derrière son bec doré, qu'il enlevait ou revêtait en fonction des occasions. Il savait que ses collègues et amis avaient appris à lire le mouvement de ses lèvres, toutefois, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Pas maintenant.

Le chat haussa ses épaules, et secoua sa tête, il s'abstint de tout commentaire, beaucoup trop respectueux envers Karasu et Sabo pour oser s'avancer sur ce terrain miné. Chacun avait sa façon de faire.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo se leva lentement de son matelas, le corps endolori, les muscles tendus. Il portait juste un boxer, ses propres affaires avaient été habilement enlevées et mises de côté. Il trouva une grande serviette posée sur une chaise, toutefois, il ne parvint pas à l'attraper.

Dans un grand bruit, il tomba au sol, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, son Haki lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses Commandants et amis. Il se relaxa du mieux qu'il put, malgré sa position inconfortable.

Karasu surgit dans la petite pièce d'hôpital du navire de Lindbergh, il trouva Sabo à terre, et se précipita à sa rencontre. Il aida le blond à se relever, avec la plus grande des délicatesses, une douceur étonnante pour un homme aussi fort.

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Sabo agrippa le manteau sombre de Karasu, et respira malgré lui son odeur puissante et musquée, un parfum qui lui fit tourner la tête. À tel point qu'il colla presque son nez sur sa peau pâle. Était-ce ses instincts d'Omega qui lui dictaient cette conduite ?

Non ! Il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte devant Belo Betty, ni devant aucun autre Alpha de sa connaissance, et certainement pas en face de Dragon, qui faisait office de figure paternelle dans le mouvement.

-Reste avec moi.

Cette confession les abasourdit tous les deux, Sabo n'en revenait pas d'avoir parlé de la sorte, il devait mettre ses distances avec ses confrères tout de même ! Hors de question qu'il voit Karasu autrement que comme un ami !

-Je le suis.

Karasu s'empêchait de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sabo, plus attirantes que jamais. Bon sang ! Il avait envie de lui ! Et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de brusquer Sabo. Il caressa sa joue, protecteur, tandis que le blond se coula sur son corps.

-Aide-moi à m'habiller.

Le corbeau entoura la taille de l'Omega de ses bras, qui demeura contre lui, Sabo se surprit à déposer des baisers sur son torse, et à le câliner amoureusement. Il laissa ses lèvres courir le long de la nuque de Karasu.

Ce dernier ôta son bec, au prix d'un grand effort, l'homme accepta le baiser offert avec délice, et le prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en manque d'air. Si Sabo était un peu gêné de s'être comporté de la sorte, il le cacha bien.

-Il faut que tu prennes un bain.

Le corbeau porta pratiquement Sabo dans la petite salle-de-bains attenante à la salle d'hôpital. Il aida le blond à s'asseoir sur la banquette de la douche, ce dernier demanda à Karasu de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je crois que ce bouton active une sonnette dans cette pièce.

Sabo glissa tant bien que mal son boxer de ses jambes, le rejeta lentement à sa droite, tandis que l'eau coula abondante sur ses épaules. Lindbergh avait ajouté une option avec des lotions apaisantes, qui lui fit un bien fou.

Plus tard, il effleura le fameux bouton, Karasu pénétra aussi dans la pièce d'eau, équipé d'une grande serviette, qu'il entoura autour de l'Omega. Le corbeau le frictionna avec douceur. Sabo aurait presque pu se rendormir sur ses épaules.

On l'aida à se rhabiller, tandis qu'une couverture fut jetée sur ses épaules. Karasu porta Sabo par les hanches, et le mena vers un petit salon, donnant sur l'océan, un privilège de Chef d'État-Major. Le commandant de North Blue porta à ses lèvres de la soupe.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

La voix de Sabo était si faible ! Le cœur de Karasu se tordit. Les poisons du Gouvernement Mondial étaient toujours aussi sournois ! Tandis que le traitement de Lindbergh n'était pas encore totalement terminé.

-Il faut que tu manges.

Au bout beaucoup d'efforts, le blond parvint à avaler l'intégralité du liquide, doté des fortifiants spécifiques élaborés par Ivankov et Lindbergh, même s'il avait protesté devant la tâche tel un jeune enfant. Karasu soupira, Sabo aurait des difficultés à se remettre, mais soit.

-Je t'emmène à ta chambre.

Pas celle conçue avec le matériel médical dernier cri, une chambre avec vue sur la mer, à travers un hublot. Quelqu'un apporterait tous les jours de quoi se ragaillardir au jeune chef. Il détestait qu'on s'occupe de lui, cela dit, il n'avait pas le choix !

-Merci.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quelqu'un cria terre, tandis que Sabo se réveilla en sursaut, largement mieux qu'il ne l'avait pas été après leur départ précipité de l'île infestée de Dragons Célestes. Quelqu'un surgit dans couche, et le blond avisa le soldat.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Révolutionnaire afficha un grand sourire, devant la mine fatiguée de son Chef d'État-Major. Visiblement, il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer et Sabo l'enjoint à lui parler, même s'il était encore un peu fragile.

-Baltigo ! Nous y sommes !

Baltigo, sa maison, leur foyer à tous, un refuge masqué à la face du monde, un endroit sûr. Lentement, il se leva de son lit, tandis que le soldat se précipita pour l'aider à se redresser. Tout le monde était plein de sollicitude à son encontre.

-Vous devriez éviter de vous secouer de trop, chef !

Karasu l'observa de loin quand Sabo sortit prendre l'air frais pour la première fois depuis des jours, à dévisager avec amour le pays qui l'avait vu naître, grandir et s'épanouir. Là où tous ses amis résidaient, partaient et revenaient.

-Nous y voilà !

Discrètement, le blond fit un signe à Karasu, qui se positionna sur son épaule, sous sa forme animale. Inconsciemment, il lui caressa sa tête. L'oiseau le dévisageait avec angoisse, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'évanouisse derechef.

-Tout ira bien.

Et plus bas :

-Il faudra qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse.

Compréhensif, le blond inclina sa tête.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Décidément, tu prends trop de risques inconsidérés, toutefois, c'est pour cette raison que toutes tes missions sont couronnées de succès.

Les mots de Dragon lui firent chaud au cœur. Il se montrait très dur, dans sa position, il était dans l'obligation de cacher ses émotions, cela dit, quand il était seul, il se montrait ouvert autant que possible.

-C'était la seule solution pour dénicher les Dragons Célestes.

L'homme le plus recherché au monde, l'Alpha le plus maudit, le père adoptif de Sabo le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Bizarrement, le blond se fit l'effet d'être un enfant qu'on ramenait à la raison, et pas forcément gentiment.

-Fais attention, ton corps risque de ne pas le supporter à force.

Sabo se massa les yeux, la vieille rengaine, Dragon et sa leçon de prudence ! Il comprenait que l'homme s'inquiète pour lui, toutefois, il n'était plus un enfant de dix ans.

-Je vous remercie.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas dire décemment à la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie, lui avait offert une position, et une éducation qu'il était un peu trop pesant à force.

-Rassurez-vous, j'évalue l'intégralité des risques avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Dragon haussa un sourcil circonspect, néanmoins, il ne rajouta rien, au grand plaisir de Sabo. Bon sang ! Il avait l'impression de devenir l'adolescent de base qui rechignait devant les ordres de son paternel ! Cette suggestion lui arracha un gloussement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, évitant une crise de fou rire, sous les yeux perplexes de Dragon le Révolutionnaire, qui cherchait à comprendre l'origine de son hilarité soudaine.

-Une image mentale.

Son meneur secoua sa tête, devant tant d'innocence, cela dit, c'était nécessaire, il fallait un peu de rêve dans ce monde infernal.

-Cela dit, je suis heureux que la mission ait abouti.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Alors que te voulait le grand manitou ?

Lindbergh, Karasu et Sabo s'étaient retrouvés au sommet d'une tour de la forteresse grise, entièrement moulée dans le décor. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce qui avait été autrefois aménagée en salon par les bons soins d'Ivankov et de l'aide inestimable d'Inazuma.

-Oh, c'était la ritournelle coutumière, je prends trop de risques, toutefois, il est ravi que notre investigation se soit bien déroulée.

Les deux commandants s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, songeant que Dragon avait amplement raison. Sabo était un peu trop téméraire sur les bords, et sa santé en prenait un sale coup à chaque fois.

-Il se fait du souci pour toi.

Le blond souffla, c'était à peu près ce que tous ses confrères lui disaient sempiternellement, si ce n'était au sujet de son absence de passé, c'était à propos de sa grande propension à foncer tête baissée.

-Pourtant notre subterfuge a fonctionné, c'est l'essentiel, non ?

Karasu se leva de son siège, délaissant sa tasse de thé. Il prit le blond par les épaules, qui ne se dégagea pas et affronta du regard l'homme qui était son aîné de vingt ans. Sabo devait admettre qu'il avait été surpris quand Dragon avait proposé à Sabo le poste, alors qu'à son sens, Karasu le méritait plus.

-Je ne vais pas faire le moraliste, cela dit, il a raison, un jour tu vas mourir.

Sabo fit la grimace, ils avaient certainement partagé un moment d'intimité ensemble, un baiser chaleureux, toutefois, Karasu était également un peu trop protecteur à son sens. L'Alpha était sans doute trop raisonnable, trop logique par moments.

-Et ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, et je pense qu'il est lointain.

Toutefois, l'argument de son vis-à-vis avait fait mouche, la peur était clairement présente dans les iris profonds du corbeau. Sabo savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal, néanmoins, il avait envie de se défaire de cette étreinte.

-Toutefois, fais attention, d'accord ? Personne ne veut te perdre ici.

Un escargophone sonna dans la poche de quelqu'un. Le félin du trio avisa sa poche, c'était le sien. Il répondit à l'appel, et un morceau de papier en surgit. Ses oreilles et sa queue s'abaissèrent subitement, sans que Sabo et Karasu en comprennent l'origine.

-C'est dommage, vraiment.

Sabo se positionna à côté du félin, qui relut la missive une seconde fois, Karasu choisit de se mettre de l'autre côté. Sabo s'empara du rouleau, et faillit éclater de rire. Il caressa la tête de Lindbergh, qui parut plus heureux.

-Morley arrive la semaine prochaine, et je ne serai pas là pour l'accueillir.

Morley, le grand ami de Lindbergh, l'autre Beta de la bande des commandants. Sabo s'effleura le menton. Ensemble, ils avaient construit des tunnels d'évacuation sur l'ensemble de Baltigo, que Sabo avait cartographié.

-Tu sais, je pourrais trouver une raison pour que tu restes un peu plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Les moustaches du félin se redressèrent aussitôt à la mention de possibles retrouvailles avec le Beta gigantesque. Aussitôt, il fila autour de la nuque du blond, qui pouffa de rire et lui caressa la tête. Lindbergh était un Mink, or l'âme du chat qui sommeillait en lui prenait parfois le dessus.

-Tu sais, je pourrais arguer qu'il faudrait peaufiner certaines parties de ton rapport, tout en améliorant les pièges autour de Baltigo.

Depuis que Sabo était devenu Chef d'État-Major, les Révolutionnaires parvenaient davantage à s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme était devenu le confident d'une majeure partie des troupes. Beaucoup admiraient Dragon à l'instar d'une divinité, tandis que Sabo était plus abordable.

-Tu ferais ça ?

Sabo secoua sa belle tête, faisant voler doucement ses cheveux autour de lui.

-Oui ! Si Dragon n'y voit pas d'inconvénient naturellement !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo rendit visite à Betty et Koala, dans leurs quartiers privés, un sentiment familial intense se dégageait de la petite place. Les deux femmes ayant enfin avoué leur attirance mutuelle, elles s'étaient mises dans l'idée d'emménager ensemble. Aussi, Sabo voyait moins son amie d'enfance qu'il ne le souhaitait mais la nature avait des impératifs différents.

-Regardez qui voilà ! Alors, chef, peu satisfait de mes missions ?

Le blond ferma les yeux, un accueil digne de la Commandante d'East Blue, son ancienne adjointe !

-Rompez, commandante !

Les taquineries s'arrêtèrent là, Betty retourna vaquer à ses occupations, tandis que l'ancienne membre des Pirates du Soleil surgit devant sa vision. La jeune fille se précipita dans ses bras, heureuse. Sabo la réceptionna dans son élan.

-Oh ! Je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! J'ai entendu les pires rumeurs sur ta dernière investigation !

Sabo s'aperçut avec honte que les yeux de Koala étaient rougis, et qu'elle ne méritait pas de souffrir alors qu'elle construisait un foyer avec Betty. Il lui baisa tendrement le front, comme un frère le ferait à une sœur.

-Je me disais que tu serais inquiète. Lindbergh m'a retapé.

La petite rousse secoua le menton, incrédule. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire que son Omega de meilleur ami était une véritable tête brûlée quand il s'y mettait. Il aurait fallu qu'elle le rabroue, toutefois, elle pensait que Dragon et Karasu l'avait déjà sermonné.

-Grand bêta !

Koala le prit par la main, et l'entraina vers sa cuisine. Elle lui concocta un plat originaire de l'île des hommes-poissons, un plat à base d'algues et de riz gluant. Un véritable régal pour les papilles. Sabo savoura chaque bouchée.

-Tu es une merveilleuse cuisinière.

Koala éclata de rire :

-Tu l'es aussi ! Simplement, tu passais plus de temps à voler la nourriture que moi !

Sabo prit un ton docte, celui qu'Inazume utilisait lors de leurs leçons avec elle.

-Toute nouvelle recrue se doit de connaître le minimum vital en matière de tâches ménagères !

Alphas, Betas et Omegas dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire étaient envoyés conjointement aux cuisines régulièrement. Notamment en matière de plonge ou de préparations des plats. Et les deux jeunes gens partirent sur de bons souvenirs estudiantins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ou un kudo pour égayer ma journée ? ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos ! ^^ Ils me permettent d'aller de l'avant ! ^^

La nuit tombée, Sabo se rendit dans le repaire de Karasu, qui s'apparentait davantage à un pic d'aigle selon lui. L'homme avait subtilement arrangé l'endroit. Le corbeau n'avait pas des goûts ostentatoires, toutefois, chaque décoration regorgeait d'émotions.

Sabo avait aperçu des sculptures en bois à l'image d'oiseaux des forêts, maritimes ou des montagnes suspendues aux plafonds, tandis que des plumes de diverses espèces étaient agencées élégamment formant des constructions vaporeuses.

Les éléments que le Zoan affectionnait particulièrement étaient des tableaux de maître, des marqueteries suggérant des nuées de volatiles dans le ciel étoilé ou nuageux. Le soleil irradiait littéralement de ces portraits.

Il avait assemblé ces pièces pendant ses longs voyages, aux quatre coins du monde avant de les ordonner astucieusement dans ce décor de pierres et de terre inhospitalier. Le blond admettait que ce nid lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Tu es là ? Entre !

L'Omega ne put s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur dans cet antre si singulier, l'odeur puissante de Karasu, celle qui lui perdait la tête. De plus, une composition unique de Karasu avait été préparée spécialement pour lui.

-Navré, je devais rendre visite à Betty et Koala.

Sa sœur de cœur et sa commandante. Un duo touchant, qui était l'objet de plusieurs regards dans la base. Quelques couples s'étaient formés, et chacun méritait son intimité. Toutefois, comme Betty était une des hauts-gradés, elle était l'objet de certaines attentions.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Sabo absorba une gorgée du liquide brûlant, des notes de jasmin, de thé vert et de vanille imprégnèrent son palais. Il garda en bouche l'infusion afin de la savourer avant de l'avaler goulument.

-De notre baiser, il me hante.

Il l'empêchait de dormir, de se concentrer sur ses rapports, et surtout, une partie de son anatomie se réchauffait subitement à l'idée de recommencer les festivités. Il était dans l'obligation de se réfugier quelque part.

-Et ?

Les lèvres de Sabo tremblèrent, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel pour qui que ce soit, et surtout pas pour Karasu, du moins jusqu'à récemment.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est une erreur.

De surprise, Karasu reposa sa tasse de thé fumante sur sa soucoupe, et la dédaigna aussitôt. Un étau glacé s'empara de son cœur insidieusement. Il ne désirait pas que Sabo le rejette ! Non !

-Écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'Omega qui t'est destiné, et je pense que je me mettrais entre vous si…

-Et si je te disais que je l'ai découvert ?

Étonné, Sabo imita presque le geste de Karasu, à ceci près qu'il faillit casser l'ustensile de cuisine. Vers où voulait venir Karasu ?

-Comment ? Qui est-ce ?

Malgré lui, Sabo avait le cœur brisé, il savait que ce n'était pas lui, et pourtant, quelque chose en lui, le Révolutionnaire sans doute, avait une envie ardente de se battre contre ce système inique qu'était la nature.

Hélas !

-Et si, je te disais que c'est toi ?

Sabo ne comprit pas immédiatement la portée des propos de Karasu, ils manquaient cruellement de sens à son goût. Pourquoi lui imposait-il cette vision si c'était quelqu'un d'autre ? Jouait-il avec ses sentiments ?

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Le corbeau cligna des yeux, ce fut à son tour d'être surpris par les paroles du jeune blond devant lui. Et puis, ses yeux, ils étaient marqués par la colère, et les larmes. Et aussi un soupçon de déception, ce qui fendit le cœur du Zoan.

-M'imposes-tu cette vision alors qu'elle est fausse ?

Sabo s'essuya les yeux, il avait cru un instant que c'était lui, un moment fatidique, et ensuite les mots qui lui avaient semblé si vides d'âme de la part de son commandant. Il était floué, et n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre.

-Non !

Karasu approcha sa main de celle de Sabo, qui la retira immédiatement après, le blond le refusait ! Ce fut à son tour de constater avec amertume que des larmes coulaient sur ses proches joues. Voilà longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus germé au creux de ses yeux.

-Ça a été toujours été toi !

Ce fut littéralement la goutte qui fit déborder le vase pour le bras droit de Dragon, qui éclata en sanglots et bondit de son siège. Il avait été si seul pendant des années, pourquoi maintenant ? Il aurait adoré savoir plus tôt !

-Seulement maintenant ?

Finalement, au grand désarroi de Karasu, le blond quitta d'un bond son siège, et fila aussitôt de ses appartements. Karasu se sentit plus isolé que jamais, et se blâma durement pour sa propre maladresse. Qu'il avait été idiot !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Les retrouvailles entre Morley et Lindbergh firent un bien fou émotionnel à Sabo, qui était plus triste que d'habitude. Il s'était montré taciturne, distant, dans ses pensées. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qui était arrivé à son sourire éternel.

-Tu devrais prendre l'air, Sabo.

La voix profonde de Hack avait raisonné avec les accents de la logique, or, Sabo ne désirait pas cette logique, ce côté paternaliste. Comme s'il avait été un enfant. Il avait l'impression de revenir aux temps de ses dix ans.

-Tu as bien mauvaise mine, une nouvelle sinistre ?

Le blond ne voulait pas en parler, la blessure était beaucoup trop vive, s'il évoquait le sujet, il risquait de pleurer à nouveau, et certainement pas devant ses hommes ! Il s'était mis dans l'obligation de masquer ses émotions.

-Ce n'est pas ça.

L'homme-poisson fit signe à Sabo de le suivre, le Beta avait envie de comprendre son ancien élève, l'Omega qu'il avait vu grandir et s'épanouir. Assister en spectateur à sa déconfiture était une véritable torture pour l'esprit.

-Assieds-toi, tu en as besoin.

Hack avait mené son ancien élève sur un balcon, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets, ce dont Sabo avait visiblement besoin. Au vu de l'expression de son visage, il valait mieux ne pas trop le chercher, ni le taquiner.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ces derniers temps ?

Les lèvres de Sabo remuèrent, toutefois aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, au contraire, il resta aussi muet que la carpe de base. Le blond était capable de se murer dans un silence taciturne pendant des jours sans qu'on ne comprenne pour quelles raisons.

-Dis-moi, Hack, comment aurais-tu réagi si tu avais appris qui était ton Alpha dans des circonstances étranges ?

L'homme-poisson écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas exactement le genre de conversation qu'il s'attendait à avoir avec son jeune Chef d'État-Major. Bien au contraire. Sabo était peu porté sur les sentiments, toutefois, il était plus isolé que les autres.

-Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?

Le Beta avait un peu de mal à comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme aux allures princières. L'Omega faisait des envieux parmi les Alphas des Révolutionnaires, cependant, personne n'avait jamais osé l'approcher.

-Dans un moment que tu ne voulais pas.

Hack faillit lâcher sa tasse de thé de peur, se pouvait-il que Sabo ait été la victime d'une agression sexuelle majeure ? Non ! Impossible ! L'Omega avec sa puissance, les leçons auprès de Dragon, Kuma et Ivankov avaient plus que porté leurs fruits : le blond maîtrisait le Haki comme personne !

-Et ?

Sabo eut une réaction qui suscita une fois de plus l'intérêt et l'ébahissement de Hack. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et de la déception se lisait dans son regard bleu comme l'azur, qui évoquait les cieux et la mer.

-Que tu aurais bien voulu l'apprendre un peu plus tôt ?

Hack soupira, Sabo ne se rendait pas forcément compte de son attrait, et surtout de sa position parmi les hommes de Dragon. Il jouissait d'un statut particulier depuis son arrivée voilà dix ans parmi eux. Ce n'était pas demain que ça allait changer.

-Tu sais, Sabo, j'ai bien appris à te connaître. Tu es quelqu'un de fougueux, de très brillant, et certainement un soupçon insolent. Tu es celui qui attire tous les regards, les yeux se posent sur toi dès que tu rentres quelque part. Impossible de le nier. Tous les officiers avaient pressenti que tu serais soit une grosse source d'ennuis, ou d'inspiration. Autant dire que tu représentes une figure inaccessible pour beaucoup. Très peu osent t'approcher de façon amicale. Et encore quand tu étais un simple soldat, c'était dans l'ordre du faisable. Alors je crois que ton Alpha a dû prendre son courage à deux mains avant de te le révéler.

Hack posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule tremblante de Sabo, il n'était pas dans son assiette, cela se voyait comme le nez en pleine figure. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer.

-Laissez-vous du temps, et surtout donne-toi du temps, d'accord ?

Hack enjoignit Sabo à rejoindre la célébration en l'honneur de Morley, une nouvelle victoire en faveur des Révolutionnaires ! Dragon n'appréciait pas vraiment ces fêtes, cela dit, Sabo n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Au contraire, c'était une occasion de se retrouver, de tisser des liens.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Comment s'est passé ton entrevue avec Sabo ?

Betty avait perçu le changement d'humeur drastique mais subtil de l'homme-corbeau de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il était moins loquace que d'habitude, ce qui était dire ! Il s'était pratiquement muré dans ses quartiers à Baltigo !

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

La femme alpha éprouva l'envie de brandir sa bannière et de l'agiter devant son homologue de North Blue, et de lui tirer les vers de nez de la sorte, toutefois, elle n'était pas certaine du résultat, bien au contraire.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler.

La commandante s'assit à la droite de Karasu qui sirotait un thé noir parfumé au jasmin. Il s'était retiré de la fête pour mieux se concentrer, et puis pour éviter le second de Dragon, qui ne voulait visiblement pas être dans la même pièce que lui.

-C'est grave à ce point ?

Betty soupira, Karasu était quelqu'un de difficile, il était doté d'un sens stratégique hors du commun, d'une intelligence rare et surtout d'une finesse recherchée quand il s'agissait d'infiltrer le camp ennemi, néanmoins, quand il s'agissait de son Omega, il était une véritable buse.

-Sabo m'a repoussé.

Sur ces mots, Betty retira ses lunettes, et les déposa sur un muret non loin, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle cherchait ses mots, c'était évident, et pourtant, elle n'hésitait pas à prononcer ce qu'elle avait en tête !

-Raconte-moi la scène.

Le corbeau ferma les paupières, et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, ne saisissant pas lui-même les tenants et les aboutissants de ce fiasco total. Finalement, il osa évoquer le sujet.

-Eh bien, Sabo est venu chez moi. Je l'ai invité à prendre un thé. Je l'ai mis à l'aise. Puis j'ai commencé à dire que j'ai trouvé mon Omega. Il a cru que ce n'était pas lui, il a eu une réaction de jalousie très vive. Il a pensé que je l'utilisais pour s'approcher de celui qui lui était destiné. Que je me jouais de ses sentiments.

Bon sang ! C'était pire que ce que Betty avait imaginé. Karasu y était allé maladroitement, alors que Koala et elle avaient tout fait de façon naturelle, sans anicroche. Elle songea un instant que Sabo n'était pas non plus un modèle de diplomatie parfois.

-Il a ajouté qu'il était déçu, que je ne le révélais que maintenant. Que j'avais trop tardé.

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac effectivement. Betty voyait mal comment rabibocher les deux âmes perdues de l'Armée Révolutionnaire comme on les surnommait parfois tous les deux, à leur insu. Ils étaient façonnés l'un pour l'autre, c'était l'évidence !

-Ah oui quand même !

Sabo avait hélas pris l'habitude de diriger, Dragon l'avait éduqué en ce sens, tout comme Kuma et Ivankov. Malheureusement, on n'était pas en mesure de manœuvrer les lois de la nature comme on guidait des centaines d'hommes au combat.

-Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison.

Betty afficha un raisonnement radicalement différent du sien. Karasu se morigénait pour cet échec, rien d'autre.

-Personne n'a raison, personne n'a tort, à mon sens dans votre affaire. Sabo n'aurait pas dû te repousser de la sorte, tout comme tu aurais sans doute dû avoir un peu plus de tact.

L'Alpha de North Blue se massa les tempes, Sabo avait toujours été délicat à manœuvrer, seul Dragon parvenait à le calmer, et plus que jamais, présentement, il était franchement insaisissable. Un véritable sac de nœuds.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'approcher à nouveau.

Betty s'esclaffa, elle avait compris énormément de choses sur Sabo, et la première était qu'il tenait difficilement rancune, sauf aux Dragons Célestes. En particulier à celui qui lui avait effacé la mémoire.

-Attends.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Que s'est-il passé avec Karasu, Sabo ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'était pas exactement figuré que Dragon serait au courant de quoi que ce soit, néanmoins, étant le maître de forteresse, il tenait à chacun de ses hommes, et de ses habitants.

-Rien.

Dragon haussa un sourcil circonspect, Sabo était quelqu'un de franc, d'honnête, et ne cachait pas en général ses émotions. Néanmoins, maintenant, c'était le cas. Il avait le sentiment de se retrouver devant un adolescent, et non pas en face de son second.

-Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines tu l'évites, et ne mens pas, je le sais.

Le jeune blond fronça l'arête du nez, peu confiant. Étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un conflit personnel, et non par rapport à l'Armée, il estimait que la personne qui l'avait recueilli ne méritait pas cette charge supplémentaire.

-Ça ne vous concerne en rien.

Dragon ne masqua pas son agacement. Si Sabo le prenait de la sorte, ainsi soit-il. Il en subirait les conséquences. L'homme le plus recherché au monde posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, et afficha un air de prédateur.

-Quand deux de mes meilleurs hommes ne s'entendent plus voilà quelque temps, c'est problématique.

Son bras droit hésita. Devait-il lui avouer la vérité ? Qu'il s'était disputé avec une personne qu'il estimait tout de même beaucoup ? Qu'il avait aimée malgré tout ? Que son cœur se glaçait à sa simple mention ?

-J'ai eu des mots. En effet.

Cela aurait dû satisfaire Dragon, néanmoins, l'Alpha n'était pas du genre à se contenter de ce genre d'éclaircissements, il plongeait au cœur des problèmes pour mieux les résoudre. Tenter d'appréhender le pourquoi du comment était sa façon de diriger.

-C'est idiot, c'était personnel. Vous connaissez les utilisateurs des Fruits du Démon, ils savent depuis des années avant même que leurs partenaires voient leur genre apparaître, qu'ils sont façonnés pour eux. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir été floué.

Sa voix craqua, ses yeux rougirent, tandis que Dragon éprouva un élan de compassion pour cet amnésique qu'il avait pris sous son aile protectrice.

-Je n'ai rien à moi, j'aurais voulu savoir depuis des années ! J'aurais été moins seul !

L'Alpha que le gouvernement avait en horreur resta songeur quelques instants, voilà le nœud de la situation, il fallait impérativement trouver un moyen de le démêler. C'était une affaire de sentiments, et la nature se montrait impitoyable avec ses choix parfois.

-Très bien.

Décidément, les relations humaines seraient éternellement teintées de ressentiment ou de déception. Une nouvelle preuve s'étendait sous ses yeux, à son grand dam, puisqu'il s'agissait de deux personnes qu'il respectait.

-Sabo, une importante cargaison d'armes parviendra sur une île proche de Dressrosa dans quatre semaines selon mes informateurs. Il s'agit de sept navires d'apparence bénigne. C'est une transaction entre le Gouvernement Mondial et une organisation de la pègre. Je te donne pour mission de détourner ces bateaux et de découvrir la provenance de ce qu'ils appellent des biens de consommation. D'après les rapports, pas moins de dix Vice-Amiraux seront dépêchés sur place afin de veiller au bon fonctionnement de la transaction. Je te charge de détourner leur attention.

Sabo écoutait précautionneusement la tirade de Dragon, et nota mentalement chaque détail.

-Je veux que tu sélectionnes des hommes aguerris pour cette tâche.

C'était normal, après tout, personne ne devait partir en solo, et encore moins quand on avait les services gouvernementaux aux trousses.

-Tu as l'embarras du choix étant donné les compétences de chacun, cela dit, ton second sera Karasu, et ce n'est pas une option.

Sabo n'en crut pas ses oreilles !

-D'ailleurs, je te laisse le soin de lui porter toi-même la missive avec tous les éléments de votre investigation. En voici une copie pour toi également.

Quoi ?

-Mais !

Un regard de Dragon le fit taire, il utilisait rarement du galon pour se faire obéir de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils adoptif, cela dit, de temps à autre, il le fallait. Sabo était une forte tête, difficile de lui faire avaler quoique ce soit sans qu'il rouspète, et pourtant, il lui obéissait souvent sans discussion.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Alors comme ça je pars en mission avec toi ?

L'amertume était lisible dans ses propos, Sabo était en face de lui, lui non n'appréciait pas exactement le moment présent, et pourtant, ils avaient déjà échangé, dans une autre vie, un baiser. À vrai dire, ils craignaient de travailler l'un avec l'autre.

-Ordre du grand chef.

C'était à se demander si le grand manitou était au courant de leur relation houleuse, ce qui ne serait pas étonnent. L'homme avait monté tout un réseau d'espionnage, autant dire qu'une mouche ne volerait pas à Baltigo sans qu'il soit informé.

-Nous pouvons sélectionner nous-mêmes nos propres équipiers.

Leur dispute était encore fraiche dans leurs têtes, nul n'avait oublié l'attitude de l'autre. Il leur faudrait un petit moment avant de briser la glace. Bon sang ! Leur mission allait virer au cauchemar s'ils ne parvenaient pas au moins à avoir un terrain d'entente !

-S'il le faut.

La résignation était évidente dans le ton de Karasu. Ce n'était pas exactement dans ces circonstances qu'il avait prévu d'évoquer leur divergence, et surtout pas sur les directives de Dragon, cela dit, s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devraient s'y soumettre !

-Voici les dossiers que j'ai déjà envisagés.

Le jeune homme pensait à tout, simplement, Karasu n'avait pas été mis dans la confidence, toutefois, Sabo lui laissait la porte ouverte, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Il arrivait à mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels pour le bien de leur mouvement.

-Je vais regarder ça.

Le corbeau entama une longue lecture des fichiers donnés par Dragon, tandis qu'il feuilleta après les suggestions du blond, qui était toujours aussi froid, cependant, il l'observait. Il était dans l'expectative. Il ne repartirait pas sans avoir son accord.

-J'ai environ trois jours pour me décider.

Encore une fois, Sabo lui laissait carte blanche. S'ils devaient codiriger l'investigation, autant le faire le plus sereinement possible. Impossible autrement, il fallait montrer qu'ils étaient soudés, surtout à leur niveau !

-Je crois que tu peux envoyer leur ordre de mission à ceux-là.

La suite de la journée se déroula presque dans le silence, à trier, à choisir, à évoquer la mission future. Si leurs rapports étaient dans l'obligation de ressembler à ceux-ci, autant rester le plus neutre, du moins dans une certaine mesure !

-Assez pour aujourd'hui !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour éclairer cette histoire ? ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci pour vos kudos, ils me permettent de tenir le rythme d'écriture ! ^^

Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois les préparatifs de leur mission à bord, et ils levèrent l'ancre. Le navire de Sabo était l'un des plus rapides que détenait l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il prit la barre pour la première partie de leur trajet. Il était également l'un des meilleurs navigateurs de leur groupe. Autant dire que ses hommes étaient confiants dans sa capacité à les mener à bon port !

-Selon mes calculs, nous serons sur l'île dans un jour !

Un corbeau se posa sur le pont, juste à côté de Sabo, toutefois, Karasu ne se posa par sur son épaule, contrairement à autrefois, ce qui provoqua tout de même un pincement au cœur du jeune blond. Il commençait à regretter son geste de l'autre soir.

-Et d'après mes estimations, les bâtiments de la Marine ne seront là que dans un jour et demi, nous aurons une fenêtre d'approche de quatre heures environ !

Le Chef d'État-Major avisa l'oiseau à ses pieds, il eut un moment de compassion et l'invita à rejoindre un perchoir proche de lui. Rassuré, le commandant de North Blue ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois.

-Merci.

Et puis, ce fut le silence, le Zoan songea que Betty avait raison, Sabo avait trop pris le pas de Dragon sur le commandement, la stratégie, à tel point qu'il en oubliait qu'il était aussi humain que les Révolutionnaires. L'amnésique ne vivait et respirait que pour leur armée !

-Terre !

La voix venait des hauteurs, un de leurs soldats avait sélectionné un endroit assez en hauteur afin de mieux visualiser les alentours, ce qui coupa court à leur rêverie commune. Ils étaient à la fois si proches et si lointains de tout. Et surtout d'eux-mêmes.

-Messieurs ! Vous connaissez votre travail ! Bon courage !

Ils accostèrent avec adresse sur le port marchand, ils en avaient eux aussi adopté l'apparence. Ils proclamaient vendre du tissu, de la soie fine au coton le plus rugueux, en passant par le lin. Autant dire que les couturières de ces princes accouraient déjà.

-Mesdames ! Approchez !

Les Okamas d'Ivankov avaient effectivement tissé ces draperies de leurs propres mains, ils étaient leurs premiers fournisseurs de matière première. Grâce à eux, les leurres fonctionnaient à merveille. Nul besoin de faire croire !

-Les beaux tissus en provenance d'East Blue ! Les belles robes de North Blue ! Tout est pour vous !

Les hommes qu'ils avaient sélectionnés étaient des habitués de ce genre de manœuvre, ils avaient appris la finance parmi les Révolutionnaires, et les tactiques de vente. Anciens esclaves, ils étaient devenus des artisans férus.

-Quelle meilleure couverture faute d'un meilleur terme que les froufrous pour contrer les attentes du Gouvernement Mondial ?

Ils auraient pu opter pour des fruits et des légumes, toutefois, l'effet aurait été moindre à leur sens, les militaires étaient plus regardants sur la marchandise que le tissu qu'ils exécraient. La supercherie ne serait aperçue que des semaines plus tard !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Alors que leurs agents menaient leur jeu avec une perfection peu égalée, Karasu et Sabo se changèrent rapidement dans leurs cabines respectives. Lindbergh avait assemblé toute une série de faux semblants et de pièges afin de mieux assurer leurs arrières.

Sabo avait sélectionné une chemise bouffante en soie, ornée de multiples broderies, d'un fin foulard façonné dans la dentelle la plus fine, et d'une épingle piquetée de plusieurs pierres précieuses, offertes par des anciens mineurs pour les avoir libérés. Tandis que son pantalon était dans le velours le plus doux, et pour la simplicité, des bottes à hauts talons. Il ressemblait à un prince.

-Tu es magnifique.

Le jeune second de Dragon sursauta, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Karasu se glisse dans la salle des costumes pile à ce moment-là. Il portait une chemise noire en coton, une cravate de la même couleur, tandis que son pantalon évoquait plus les arts militaires que celui de Sabo, qui était supposément le chef des marchands.

-Merci mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur la question.

Puis, s'apercevant qu'il avait été beaucoup trop dur dans ses propos, s'excusa, avant de retourner le compliment à son collègue et ami. Enfin presque. Ils auraient pu être amants si… Non, ce n'était pas possible d'y penser ! C'était même proscrit !

-Tu es très élégant de la sorte.

Un silence obsédant s'installa entre eux, ils n'osaient pas effectuer le premier pas pour le moment. Chacun était en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Finalement, Sabo marcha à côté de Karasu, lui frôla presque le bras, tandis que ce dernier retint Sabo.

-Écoute, ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te blesser.

Le blond se dégagea de l'étreinte, et évita de croiser le regard perçant de son homologue. Sa masse de cheveux lui masqua les yeux, empêchant Karasu d'aborder l'expression dans ses iris bleutés. Sabo se protégeait de mieux qu'il pouvait.

-C'est un peu tardif, non ?

Malgré lui, une larme coula sur sa joue, et le corbeau s'en mordit les doigts, il rattrapa la goutte traitresse de sa paume. Son chef quitta la salle au pas de course, et regagna ses quartiers. Impossible de le nier, Sabo aurait du mal à guérir.

Il était lui-même passablement secoué, et il constata la présence d'humidité sur ses propres joues pâles comme la mort.

-Je t'aime…

Hélas, Sabo n'était pas là pour l'entendre prononcer ces mots dans la souffrance.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-J'ai pris les cachets produits par Ivankov et la compagne de Lindbergh. En principe, mes chaleurs seront retardées.

De trois jours au total, le temps de revenir à Baltigo. Déjà que l'odeur qu'il générait était celle d'un Beta grâce à ce traitement, spécialement conçu pour les missions dangereuses, toutefois, il avait des limites, pour ne pas détruire son corps.

-Je suis là aussi. S'il le faut, je prétendrai une maladie de ta part.

Karasu était un Alpha, personne ne remettait en question son statut de meneur. Si un Beta était encore politiquement correct, du moins aux yeux des Dragons Célestes, un Omega n'était pas en droit de mener une telle expédition commerçante.

-Tu n'échoueras pas.

Sabo l'observa cinq minutes, un air catégorique affiché sur le visage, il n'aimait pas aller sur le terrain juste avant ses chaleurs, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça, où il démontrait que les Dragons Célestes avaient tout à fait raison sur leur compte !

-Comme je le dis toujours, c'est le succès ou la mort.

Des mots glaciaux, qui n'étaient en général pas énoncés par les Omegas moins bien éduqués, axés uniquement sur les tâches ménagères, ou l'éducation des enfants. En un sens, c'était une première, Dragon avait réellement prouvé qu'ils étaient aussi capables que les Alphas !

-N'en fais pas trop quand même.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

L'infiltration fut une réussite. Ils avaient magnifiquement camouflés des mouchards un peu partout sur le port. Les escargophones étaient prêts à servir, Sabo et Karasu s'étaient échinés à les maquiller en graviers.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à les accueillir comme il se doit…

L'attente ne se fit pas longue, au contraire, la diligence de bateaux, des galions, rien de moins, prirent place en file indienne le long des embarcations. Leurs indics avaient effectué un super travail de fond ! Sabo songea qu'il faudrait les féliciter plus tard.

-Leur façon de faire les trahit, c'est clairement un convoi militaire.

Et pourtant, ils étaient superbement masqués derrière des allures marchandes innocentes, des financiers huppés, très à la mode, ils seraient l'objet de tous les regards bientôt.

-Il faudra redoubler de prudence également.

Les militaires allaient affluer d'un moment à l'autre, tout le monde penserait que c'était normal, ces gens étaient de la haute finance, toutefois, les biens de consommation ne seraient certainement pas des diamants.

-Karasu, je te laisse le soin de survoler leur zone.

L'homme se transforma immédiatement en nuée de corbeaux, qui volèrent sur la flotte soi-disant marchande. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, au rapport, tandis que Sabo le réceptionna sur son épaule. Malgré lui, ce contact fit bondir son cœur.

-Les caisses contiennent ce que nous pensions.

Un corbeau avait des plumes amochées, le blond éprouva un pincement au cœur, il détestait déjà voir ses hommes blessés, alors quelqu'un pour qui il avait des sentiments aussi complexes était déjà un autre niveau !

-Il faudra te soigner.

Les serres du rapace effectuèrent une pression amicale, chaleureuse, qui fit tressaillir Sabo, qui ne dit plus rien après cela, très conscient que Karasu s'en était aussi rendu compte. Impossible de le nier, Sabo était encore attiré par lui.

-Tout ira bien pour moi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Les navires de la Marine entrèrent en trombe dans le port, les insignes du Gouvernement Mondial fièrement dressés sur les mâts. Si Sabo eut l'envie soudaine de brûler ces fanions, il ne le fit pas, au contraire, il risquait de faire chapeauter le plan !

-Reste calme !

Il était dérangeant d'avoir un partenaire de mission qui semblait lire en vous comme un livre ouvert ! L'homme-corbeau paraissait mieux le comprendre que la plupart des membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, qui voyaient en lui soit un opportuniste, soit un héros.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il faudra bien se les frotter tôt ou tard !

Après quelques instants d'observation, ils délaissèrent leur poste, le pont du navire qu'ils avaient grimé en bateau de négociants. Ils firent mine de confier leurs responsabilités à leurs soldats et se faufilèrent jusqu'au repaire des gouvernementaux.

-Je crois bien que les Vice-Amiraux sont venus avec une armada de soldats.

Effectivement. Voilà pour quelles raisons Hack et ses amis avaient été recrutés pour la mission, ils devaient dévier la trajectoire de la plupart des bâtiments militaires. Impossible avec eux de s'enfuir simplement sur des barques.

-Ce sera à mon signal.

De loin, ils constatèrent que les échanges avaient déjà commencé. Le blond cliqueta quelques chiffres sur son escargophone et des mouvements s'amorcèrent ici et là, sur l'ensemble du port. Bientôt, civils comme officiers seraient dans une rixe sans précédent.

-Parfait.

Le rapace s'envola vers les nuages, sachant très bien quelle serait sa position d'ici quelques minutes. Sabo lui avait confié la partie la plus difficile du plan, à savoir, le dangereux rôle d'appât. Le pire de tous.

-Allez, je sais que tu peux y arriver !

Dans le scénario le plus catastrophique qu'ils avaient imaginé, Sabo serait dans l'obligation de le remplacer. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait que cet événement arrive. Ça ne se produirait sans doute jamais. Il activa son Haki de l'Observation.

-En avant toute !

Le blond se délogea de son perchoir et se lança contre un navire tout proche. Les coups de feu visaient le brouillard de corbeaux, alors que leurs soldats s'étaient éparpillés à la fois dans les airs, sur mer et sous l'eau.

La coque d'un bâtiment explosa, suivi d'un autre. Leurs soldats avaient bien travaillé, sans compter les connaissances de Hack qui se démenaient comme des diables dans l'eau. Impossible de leur résister, et surtout de leur échapper. Les vagues leur obéissaient !

Sabo grimpa sur un canot qui trainait par-là, projetant dans l'eau au passage ses occupants, des soldats qui n'avaient rien vu venir. De toutes façons, le Chef d'État-Major était beaucoup trop fort pour eux ! Le jeune homme s'empara des rames, et amorça son chemin vers le champ de bataille.

-À mon tour !

En un tournemain, il fut sur les lieux, profitant de la confusion alentour. Les services gouvernementaux ne comprirent pas exactement ce qui leur tombait dessus, et pour cause, personne n'aperçut le visage de Sabo.

Il portait une écharpe autour du visage, brodée aux armes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il était le seul à afficher les couleurs, le seul à le pouvoir. Quand Dragon n'était pas dans les parages, il prenait les rênes.

-Les Révolutionnaires ! Ce sont les Révolutionnaires !

Quelqu'un aboya un ordre, et parla de balles en granit marin. Le cœur de Sabo manqua un battement, il voulut avertir Karasu, mais c'était trop tard ! Il tir avait atteint sa cible. Les corbeaux disparurent, et l'homme-corbeau plongea vers l'océan.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Karasu aperçut l'horreur absolue dans les iris de son jeune chef, tandis que des larmes coulèrent. Quant à Sabo, il vit l'ampleur de la déception de Karasu, et des pupilles teintées d'une culpabilité sans nom.

 _Désolé Sabo_ , semblaient-elles dire.

-NON !

Vif comme l'éclair, il composa le numéro de Hack, qui répondit avec la rapidité d'un faucon. Quand le corps de Karasu frappa l'eau de mer, un homme-poisson se précipita à sa rencontre. Le fier rapace n'en portait plus que le nom.

Incapable de montrer son inquiétude pour l'Alpha, il fut forcé de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Les Vice-Amiraux, il allait tous les éliminer ! Un à un ! Leur faire sentir le sens du mot souffrance. Comme son âme l'était !

Le chagrin décupla ses forces, il dézingua un Vice-Amiral sans la moindre peine, réduisant en poussière son canon à boulets de granit marin, et son Haki en un tournemain. Ce n'était pas lui responsable de cet ordre inique toutefois !

Il pourchassa les officiers un à un, leur faisant payer le lourd tribut du sang, sans la moindre pitié, l'image d'un Karasu plongeant dans l'océan alors que lui était dans l'impuissance la plus totale, la vulnérabilité ultime.

Et enfin, il le vit, dans un costume blanc, décoré de motifs de nuages, non, il n'était pas un symbole céleste, or, un envoyé des enfers ! Il portait un fusil dans son dos, et fumait la pipe, ravi de sa propre réussite.

-Alors ? On ne supporte pas la mort, petit Révolutionnaire ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour le jeune homme. Une salve de balles vola dans sa direction, que Sabo contra avec facilité. Si un trait le toucha, il ne le montra pas, bien au contraire ! Ce serait donné satisfaction à cet homme impitoyable !

Son tuyau balayait l'air et provoquait un mouvement aérien qui ressemblait au vent. Le Haki sous sa forme avancée s'éveillait petit à petit. Finalement, le blond trouva la faille dans le jeu de son adversaire, et il s'y engouffra avec plaisir !

-Je t'ai !

Le Vice-Amiral ne cacha pas sa surprise, la main de Sabo fut balancée en plein visage, sans qu'il réussisse à la contrer, il percuta la mer dans un fracas violent, si quelqu'un nagea à sa rescousse, Sabo ne le remarqua pas.

-Messieurs, la victoire est à nous !

Ils s'étaient emparés de l'intégralité de la flotte, les armes étaient à eux, ils sauraient enfin en déterminer la provenance ! Dragon serait ravi ! Il avait réussi sa mission ! Cela dit, un bémol majeur régna, il n'avait aucune idée de l'état de santé du corbeau.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo était assis devant la couche de Karasu depuis deux jours entiers, il ne quittait son chevet que pour aller dormir. Il rédigeait ses rapports dans sa chambre d'hôpital dans le navire spécialement conçu pour la mission.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Le blond pencha la tête vers le bas, incapable de répondre, fatigué comme il l'était. La présence de Hack était évidente, toutefois, il lui accordait une certaine intimité. Il avait presque peur de froisser le blond de la sorte.

-Je ne sais pas.

Sabo essuya les larmes sur ses joues, leva les yeux vers le ciel, tourna son menton vers l'homme-poisson assis à côté de lui. La compassion qui se lisait dans ses iris était évidente, rassurante, et bienvenue.

-Selon les médecins, les balles en granit marin ont éclaté à l'intérieur de son organisme, ils sont en train de chercher tous les éclats.

Hack lâcha un soupir, ferma les paupières, et serra les poings, la colère suintait de tous les pores de son épiderme. En général, il valait mieux l'éviter quand il était dans cet été, il devenait destructeur. Impossible à vivre.

-L'enfoiré !

Une main palmée se posa sur l'épaule de Sabo, Hack avait conscience que le jeune homme avait veillé Karasu pendant l'intégralité du voyage. En principe, ils seraient à Baltigo au cours de la soirée, suite aux ordres de Sabo d'accélérer la cadence, il n'avait pas envie d'imposer le début de ses chaleurs à son groupe, et ils pourraient enfin soigner convenablement le corbeau.

-Il est un utilisateur d'un Fruit du Démon, son corps encaisse très mal. J'ai mis Dragon au courant.

Sabo posa sa tête sur son poignet, épuisé.

-Je suis le chef de l'expédition, je dois assumer la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé à Karasu.

Hack lui décocha un iris éloquent, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant en faute, ce qui mit profondément mal à l'aise Sabo. Il aurait presque pu voir un professeur redresser ses lunettes sur son nez afin de mieux faire sentir son effet.

-Pourquoi ne lasses-tu pas parler ton cœur ?

Sabo fronça les sourcils. Où voulait en venir Hack ? L'air perplexe, Sabo patienta pour la répartie légendaire de son ancien entraineur. Bizarrement, son cœur battait puissamment dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ?

-Karasu est ton Alpha, n'est-ce pas ?

Interdit, Sabo demeura silencieux pendant un long moment, ce qui fit office de réponse suffisante pour l'homme-poisson, qui aimait aller droit au but peu importaient les domaines. Il croisa les bras.

-Depuis quand ?

Hack secoua sa tête, Sabo était encore par bien des aspects l'enfant et l'adolescent obstiné, incapable de reconnaître certains de ses torts, et encore moins devant ses professeurs, une véritable tête de mule, impossible à raisonner.

-Tu sais, depuis quelques temps, tu évitais Karasu, et puis notre discussion de l'autre soir pendant la fête m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, ton attitude quand il a chuté du ciel, et maintenant, tu le couves à son chevet.

-Qu'avait mon attitude ?

-Tu sais, tous nos hommes t'ont entendu hurler pratiquement à la mort. Ensuite ta réaction démesurée a été franchement révélatrice. Personne ne t'avait encore jamais vu agir de la sorte, même si ce sont nos ennemis, tu as été singulièrement féroce. Même ceux qui ne te connaissaient pas vraiment ont saisi ce que se passait. Crois-moi, Karasu a fait et va faire des jaloux. As-tu conscience de la façon dont il t'a dévisagé pendant qu'il tombait aussi ? Ce n'était pas la relation habituelle entre un subordonné et son supérieur, or, celle d'un amant vis-à-vis de son aimé.

Bon sang ! Avait-il été aussi imprudent dans sa façon d'encaisser ? Quelle imprudence ! Et devant leurs adversaires en plus ? Encore mieux ! Dragon allait le sermonner à coup sûr !

-Je sais que tu as couché sur papier la bataille dans son entièreté, le déroulement, les codes utilisés, les pertes et les succès, cependant, Dragon a tenu à appeler directement. J'ai été dans l'obligation de lui narrer ce que j'ai vu. En gros, je crois que tout Baltigo est au courant. Les commentaires vont aller bon train, je te préviens.

Adieu la vie privée ! Vive les ragots et les rumeurs ! Lui qui adorait sa tranquillité, c'était terminé ! Il faudrait vivre avec désormais !

-Soit.

Hack leva ses iris vers le ciel, conscient de l'embarras que pourraient provoquer ses prochains mots, Sabo était du genre tatillon à ce niveau-là.

-Et si je peux me permettre un conseil, évite la plupart des Alphas là-bas. Du moins, ceux qui te désiraient absolument. Dragon avait jusque-là réussi à les tenir à l'écart, cela dit, maintenant que tu t'es un peu trop dévoilé, fais attention.

Le blond fusilla prestement Hack du regard.

-Dorénavant, la compétition va être rude, maintenant que Karasu est dans un état incertain, crois-moi.

Sabo se massa le crâne, les jours prochains allaient être délicats, mais délicats ! Déjà ses chaleurs étaient prévues pour le lendemain, il faudrait utiliser une salle spéciale pour éloigner les opportuns, et surtout, les yeux sur lui. Sans parler de Dragon et son désappointement certain !

-Moi ce que je crains le plus, c'est Dragon.

-Je sais, il est devenu au fil du temps ton père adoptif, et c'est pour cette raison que plusieurs Alphas n'osaient pas trop t'approcher.

La belle affaire ! Il était dans un pétrin impensable pour son statut de second des Révolutionnaires !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit kudo pour égayer cette histoire ? ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci pour vos kudos qui m'ont réellement fait plaisir ! ^^

Son arrivée à Baltigo avait été mouvementée, la plupart des membres de l'Armée s'étaient attroupés autour de son navire. La mine de Sabo avait été plus que relatée par la suite, c'était même devenu un sujet de légende parmi eux !

De plus, un de leurs plus hauts gradés avait été passablement blessé insidieusement par du granit marin implanté dans son organisme. Impossible de retirer l'intégralité des dégâts sans une chirurgie spéciale.

La compagne de Lindbergh, nommée Rosalind, avait accouru immédiatement, dès qu'elle avait eu vent de leur accostage. La civière du commandant de North Blue avait été apportée aussitôt dans l'aile médicale, en soins intensifs.

Le pire pour Sabo avait été de prendre sur lui à chacun des pas, parfois des commentaires graveleux avaient été énoncés, toutefois, il n'avait eu ni le cran ni l'énergie de leur rétorquer à la figure qu'il s'en fichait d'eux.

Sans compter Dragon, qui l'attendait de pied ferme au bout d'une allée, dans l'ombre, afin de lui accorder un tant soit peu d'intimité. Nul doute que sa réplique allait être salée, la honte était inscrite dans tous les traits de Sabo.

Le jeune homme s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, la figure plus éreintée que jamais, des gouttes de sueur sur sa peau, son corps commençait à se réchauffer incroyablement. Quelle guigne ! Il fallait impérativement s'isoler et en vitesse !

-J'ai rédigé les dossiers, ils attendent dans la cabine du capitaine.

Dragon entoura les épaules de Sabo dans un geste protecteur et empreint de compassion, il guida son fils adoptif dans un endroit spécifique. Une place forte à l'intérieur d'une forteresse cachée aux yeux du monde.

-Ils pourront patienter trois jours de plus, ta santé importe plus. Je t'ai fait porter une lourde responsabilité pendant ce voyage, et j'en suis navré.

L'Alpha le plus recherché au monde, le plus honni par le Gouvernement Mondial mena l'Omega le plus insolent, violent et insoumis que la Terre ait jamais eu l'infortune de connaître dans une chambre douillette, équipée d'une salle d'eau et d'une cuisinière.

-Maintenant que tous pensent que tu es libre, ils vont se mettre en chasse, pour les plus féroces, et pourtant, ils savent que tu as une puissance proche de celle d'un Amiral. Tu sais te défendre, toutefois, je préfère prévenir.

Même parmi les Révolutionnaires, néanmoins élevés dans le respect des Omegas, qui affichaient la plus grande politesse à son encontre, certains s'étaient mis dans le crâne de sortir avec Sabo, qui repoussait constamment leurs avances. Les joies de l'adolescence, des hormones tardives, et des défis.

-Merci.

Dragon lui indiqua un élément intéressant, le kit des premiers secours, à n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, pas de discussion possible là-dessus.

-Rosalind va me houspiller si je ne te divulgue pas le contenu. D'ailleurs, elle va te rendre visite dans les prochains temps. C'est la seule personne autorisée à venir ici, d'accord ?

Il sentait que ces chaleurs allaient être mortelles pour son énergie, et son entrain pour la suite…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Quatre jours plus tard, Sabo, le corps endolori, couvert de transpiration, les membres courbaturés, ankylosés, se leva péniblement de son matelas. Un mal de crâne qui le taraudait. Ses muscles étaient flasques, durs à agiter.

-Quelle horreur.

Il avait eu raison ses chaleurs l'avaient martelé plus que d'habitude, ses pensées pour Karasu, le stress engendré par sa mission, la perte possible d'un de ses meilleurs subordonnés, sans compter l'angoisse d'être découvert avaient littéralement tout chamboulé.

-Sans Rosalind, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Sa chemise d'hôpital imbibée de sueur, ses draps défaits, ses couvertures trempées, il avait littéralement désordonné l'endroit pourtant confortable. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait coupable par rapport à Dragon qui avait conçu l'appartement pour qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible.

-Prendre une douche ou un bain.

La tâche fut plus ardue que prévue, il trébucha sur le tapis de bain, et faillit heurter le crâne sur l'évier. Il se retint comme il le put aux poignets des portes, il s'écroula sur le banc de sa baignoire, tandis qu'elle se remplit automatiquement. Le génie de Lindbergh en pleine action !

Lentement, il se redressa, agrippa un pantalon ample, une chemise claire, appuya sur une touche près de l'entrée. En attendant, il mangea des œufs brouillés et du pain à la farine complète et aux céréales laissés à son intention. Rien que le fait de manger lui faisait un bien fou !

Les chaleurs étaient une épreuve terrible pour le corps, qui vidait littéralement l'Omega de son énergie. Chaque nouvelle étape de ce processus douloureux était malheureusement à affronter. Impossible d'y échapper.

Il avait lu quelque part que le rut des Alphas était tout aussi pénible, aussi laborieux. Néanmoins, ils ne se détruisaient pas. Au contraire, ils conservaient toute leur puissance ! La nature était réellement injuste !

On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Une Mink féline s'incrusta dans sa chambre, elle était dotée d'un pelage tricolore de type calicot, la compagne de Lindbergh, Rosalind.

-Bonjour !

La femme chat passa l'heure suivante à l'examiner de fond en comble, elle ne manqua aucune de ses observations, démontrant qu'elle était une grande experte en la matière !

-Tout semble en ordre, cela dit, c'est la première fois que tes chaleurs te touchent de la sorte. Un événement particulier à mentionner ?

Le blond songea à la chute des cieux de Karasu. À sa grande crainte de la mission, cette forme de mise à l'épreuve de Dragon. À son incertitude concernant le corbeau.

-Tu as entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé lors de ma dernière investigation ?

La médecin afficha une mine attristée, empreinte de compassion.

-Hélas. Il s'en sortira. Ton Alpha est un homme fort. En attendant, repos ! J'ai prévenu Dragon ! Une semaine de pause !

Une larme coula des yeux de Sabo.

-Mais quand ?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dans l'aile médicale, celle réservée aux cas désespérés, comme la surnommaient affectueusement les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, un homme gisait encore, entre la vie et la mort semblait-il. Les capteurs indiquaient que son cœur reprenait une activité normale.

Les infirmiers s'affairèrent autour de son organisme, heureux de le voir revenir d'entre les morts. Des balles de granit marin enduites de poison, et d'eau de mer, rien de moins pour terrasser un utilisateur du Pouvoir !

L'homme tenta de murmurer quelques mots, toutefois, sa gorge était beaucoup trop asséchée pour y parvenir. On lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'on colla à ses lèvres, et on greffa son bec doré immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

-Réveillé ! Tu es réveillé !

L'attroupement ne cessa pas au grand désespoir de Karasu qui aurait bien voulu un peu de paix, pour mieux se retrouver. Une pensée ne cessait de le tourmenter, la personne qu'il désirait le plus voir n'était pas là.

-Sabo ? Où est Sabo ?

Quelqu'un glissa un coussin supplémentaire sous sa tête, et des mains prirent sa nuque pour mieux la reposer sur l'épaisseur en plus.

-Il n'est pas là, repos forcé. Ses chaleurs ont été terribles. Rosalind en a informé le grand manitou.

Oh non ! Il devait sortir de là au plus vite ! Constater de ses propres yeux comme était l'Omega ! Il s'agita un peu, toutefois, quelqu'un le ramena doucement sur le matelas alors qu'il était pris d'un léger vertige.

-Tu as reçu un traitement de choc, tu as encore besoin de dormir !

On lui appliqua un sédatif dans le sang, et il fut aussitôt assommé, plus besoin de le nier, ses muscles le maudissaient clairement. L'intégralité de son ossature était mise à rude épreuve. Ils avaient raison, il était dans l'obligation de se calmer.

-Et les autres ? Et la mission ?

Hack choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il était bon d'avoir des hommes-poissons dans son camp quand on était utilisateur d'un Fruit du Démon. Il se souvenait que Hack l'avait attrapé juste à temps, et puis le noir total.

-Les autres vont bien, Sabo a envoyé le Vice-Amiral responsable de ton état dans un coma profond, autant dire qu'il l'a eu mauvaise. Il a détruit l'intégralité des hauts-gradés de sa propre main. Dragon l'a toujours très bien formé, toutefois, là j'ai eu l'impression qu'il a atteint un autre niveau. C'était effrayant. Tout le monde était secoué.

Un soldat qui passait par là, la main bandée, et le crâne entouré de bandelettes, un sourire en coin décida de pénétrer dans la chambre du blessé.

-Au fait, belle capture, comme disent certains ! Sabo et vous ? Qui l'eût cru ?

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, Karasu l'espérait, cela dit, Sabo lui avait clairement fait part de ses sentiments quelques jours auparavant. La main de Hack frappa l'arrière du crâne du jeune militaire, qui bégaya dans son coin.

-J'oubliais, tout Baltigo est au parfum. Sabo a été un peu trop révélateur sur sa réaction.

Lui qui raffolait de solitude et de calme allait être servi !

-Et tu as toutes mes félicitations.

Il était sûr que la dernière réplique de Hack était empreinte d'ironie, parce rien n'était réglé entre lui et le blond le plus en vue de tout Baltigo.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo avait petit à petit regagné ses quartiers, sous la surveillance assidue de Rosalind. Le jeune homme, fidèle à ses ordres, était resté sagement chez lui. Il avait savouré la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur la mer depuis ses fenêtres.

Naturellement, Ivankov et Inazuma avaient savamment conçu son logement, l'avait agrémenté d'un balcon et d'un petit jardin s'il voulait se détendre. Comme présentement, équipé d'un livre et d'une tasse de thé fumante.

Subitement, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, espérant une autre visite de Rosalind, toutefois, Sabo activa malgré lui son Haki de l'Observation, Karasu était venu le voir ! Il hésita avant de lui ouvrir, se disant qu'au final ce serait de l'impolitesse.

-Entre.

Le corbeau se glissa dans l'interstice laissé obligeamment par Sabo. Ce dernier indiqua une chaise supplémentaire dans le jardinet. Le commandant de North Blue y prit place, conscient qu'il n'avait pas été très courtois de se présenter de la sorte.

-Je suis venu présenter mes excuses.

Sabo versa de l'eau chaude sur les feuilles de thé vert, et Karasu attendit patiemment que l'infusion se produise, humant le nectar en fermant les paupières. Il retira son bec afin de s'abreuver.

-Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

C'était exactement cette réponse que redoutait le Zoan, toutefois, il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Quand je t'ai rencontré, quand tu avais quatorze ans, ça a été le choc de ma vie. J'avais désiré ce jour depuis ma maturité. Je n'ai jamais pris d'amants pour mes… besoins contrairement à beaucoup d'Alphas. Je ne voulais pas profiter de leurs chaleurs. Mes périodes de rut ont toujours été en solitaire. J'ai rejoint les rangs de Dragon. J'ai souvent été envoyé au loin. J'ai bénéficié d'une brève pause pour une fois afin de visiter les terres de Baltigo. J'ai entendu parler d'un adolescent qui faisait des siennes, et qui semblait hautement prometteur. J'ai demandé à parler avec cette nouvelle tête. J'ai réalisé que j'en étais incapable. Mon Fruit me soufflait que c'était toi, dans toutes les fibres de mon être. Or, que je devais attendre encore tes dix-sept ans. Imagines-tu la torture que ça a été de te côtoyer à longueur de temps ? Te le révéler était un supplice. Puis, au moment fatidique, j'en ai été incapable. Je ne prévoyais pas exactement ta réaction. Tu as dix-neuf maintenant. J'ai été tardif, j'en suis conscient. J'aurais dû me manifester plus tôt. Je comprends que tu sois furieux contre moi.

Sabo avait écouté sa tirade en silence, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, refusant d'y croire, toutefois, la sincérité poignante dans les mots de son homologue l'avait touché. Il se passa la main sur le visage afin d'en chasser l'humidité.

-Tu sais, quand je me suis réveillé voilà neuf ans sur le navire personnel de Dragon, sans mes souvenirs, j'ai été terrifié. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je me sentais seul, misérable, sans attache. Je ne connaissais même plus mon nom ! Pendant les années qui ont suivi cet événement, personne n'est venu me réclamer, personne n'a déclaré mon absence, j'ai découvert que j'étais orphelin. Que je n'avais pas de famille, pas de sœurs, ni de frères. Je me suis construit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une famille ici, Kuma est mon oncle, Dragon, mon père, Koala ma sœur aînée. Lorsque j'ai atteint mes dix-sept ans, j'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose de terrible, je suis un Omega, la chienlit pour certaines instances du monde, que j'étais constamment dans l'obligation de défendre mes droits. Je me suis beaucoup battu pour obtenir cette place de second, certes, je ne pensais pas atteindre ce niveau dans l'organisation, mais j'y suis parvenu, au prix de grandes souffrances. Plusieurs ont pensé que ce n'était pas pour moi, le monde des soldats n'est pas exactement tendre non plus. Puis, au cours de mes missions, je constate que je ne rencontre pas quelqu'un qui soit exactement à moi, un Alpha. Ça a été une source de douleur de tous les jours, crois-moi. Pourtant, je suis tombé amoureux progressivement de toi. Et quand j'ai appris qui tu étais pour moi, j'ai été ébranlé. J'ai pensé que tu m'avais joué un tour pendant tout ce temps. L'autre jour, tu es tombé du ciel, j'ai bien songé que c'était ta dernière heure, j'avoue, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

Sa voix était secouée de sanglots insoutenables, Karasu vibrait au son de ses paroles, de ses mots, lui-même était recouvert de gouttes d'eau salée.

-J'ai réalisé que je tenais énormément à toi ! Et que je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment utiliser ces sentiments !

Son timbre était définitivement brisé, ses pleurs le secouaient toujours autant, à tel point que le corbeau s'approcha de lui, lui aussi énormément touché par son aveu, qui venait du plus profond de son être. Le Zoan prit Sabo dans ses bras, et celui-ci posa son front sur son épaule puissante. Réconfortante. Imprégnée de son odeur. Le jeune homme posa des bras frissonnants sur son torse.

-Je t'aime !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait organiser une célébration en l'honneur des rétablissements de Karasu et de Sabo !

-Tout à fait ! C'est des événements à fêter !

Dragon soupira, pourquoi avait-il accepté les efforts conjoints de Morley et de Lindbergh à vouloir organiser un rassemblement ? Il n'aimait pas les célébrations de manière générale, toutefois, sous l'injonction d'Ivankov, il lui arrivait de donner son accord. Bon soit, il faisait acte de présence, or, il rentrait très vite dans ses quartiers.

Parfois, le meneur de l'Armée Révolutionnaire songeait que la rencontre entre Morley et Ivankov avait provoqué des étincelles. Soit. Il devait l'accepter. Il n'allait pas empêcher de faire comme bon leur semblait le temps d'une soirée à ses hommes non plus. Ils méritaient aussi un peu de repos, loin des tracas du monde.

Un semblant de vie paisible n'avait rien de toxique en soi.

-Je vois que les réjouissances ont commencé sans nous.

Sabo soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Beaucoup n'avaient pas eu d'enfance, certains d'entre eux ne savaient pas ce que signifiait réellement ce mot, et d'autres l'avaient oubliée dans les tréfonds de leurs crânes.

-Il faut bien, non ?

Karasu tenait fermement sa main entre la sienne, comme s'il avait peur de la perdre, tel un trésor précieux perdu puis retrouvé. Le jeune homme n'avait pas protesté devant cette marque d'affection, bien au contraire.

-Attention aux rumeurs !

Hélas pour eux, avant même de définir ce qu'ils étaient, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déjà lancé les paris, juste avant leur rétablissement mutuel. Quand avait eu lieu la rencontre ? À quel moment l'avaient-ils réalisé ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir caché autant de temps ?

-Alors, Dragon vous a retenus ?

Betty dans toute sa splendeur ! Si quelqu'un représentait bien l'ironie piquante et acerbe dans leur mouvement, c'était bien elle ! Elle allait droit au but, sans aucun problème ! Elle leur cligna de l'œil, complice.

-Où d'autres activités, sans doute plus intéressantes ?

Sabo secoua la tête, tandis que Karasu se retint de commenter, et se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Il était sans doute trop sérieux pour apprécier la plaisanterie comme il se devait !

-Sabo, ne rougit pas ! Je ne vais pas refaire les cours de reproduction d'Iva !

Le blond masqua son visage entre ses mains, le rouge aux joues, mort de honte devant la femme la plus sardonique de toute l'Armée ! Comment Koala arrivait-elle à tenir le rythme face à elle ? Ah oui ! Elle était tout aussi sarcastique !

-Et ne joue pas aux gros durs avec ton grade !

Justement, le plus haut gradé n'y tint plus :

-Betty ! Pitié !

Toutefois, Belo Betty adorait la soudaine candeur de Sabo, elle était bienvenue, rafraichissante. Il était si froid, si distant, il ressemblait trop à Dragon parfois dans sa manière d'être, il était nécessaire qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sorti de l'adolescence.

-Sinon, comment ça se passe entre vous ?

Karasu vola au secours de son jeune Omega qui ne savait plus trop où mettre les pieds devant la tigresse qu'était Betty.

-On tâtonne.

Finalement, Sabo reprit un tant soit peu de sa contenance, cela dit, face aux railleries de Betty, il n'avait jamais vraiment été en sécurité. Il avait essuyé des tas de remarques de sa part alors qu'ils étaient en poste ensemble à East Blue.

-D'abord se connaître, et ensuite construire.

Et surtout offrir un peu d'espace au blond s'il se sentait mal à l'aise, parce que pour l'instant, il n'était pas sûr de lui, tout viendrait en temps voulu, au moment où il le déciderait.

-Non, le mariage ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant.

En fait, le mariage avait cours seulement pour statuer socialement le couple, cela dit, les choses principales étaient faites avant, notamment la morsure, la marque d'appartenance. La cérémonie cimentait le duo. Devant les autres.

-C'est trop récent.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Alors que la nuit était avancée, le corbeau et le Chef d'État-Major se rendirent sur un promontoire rocheux encastré entre deux falaises, qui donnait sur un superbe panorama de l'océan. Sabo avisa un instant les étoiles, et les nomma silencieusement, en passionné de navigation qu'il était.

-Elles sont magnifiques !

Une main se posa dans son dos, cette pression, il avait intérêt à s'en rappeler, à s'y habituer. Autrement, il serait éternellement surpris. Puis, un bras protecteur s'enlaça autour de sa taille.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de les toucher de ma main.

Karasu ferma les paupières, Sabo demeurait l'enfant candide qu'il avait été parfois.

-Tu les observes tous les soirs ?

Le jeune homme avisa son Alpha, puis la voute céleste, les yeux pétillants de malice et de joie.

-Quand je le peux.

Pour se ressourcer, se rasséréner, s'apaiser, s'évader ailleurs. Leurs missions n'étaient pas nécessairement les plus faciles, autant profiter de chaque instant volé de plus à la vie, de se retrouver ailleurs. Être humain.

-Quelle constellation t'attire le plus ?

Sabo pointa du doigt un ensemble de points argentés. Ces astres lui rappelaient sa naissance comme il l'appelait chaleureusement, quand il s'était réveillé à bord de ce bateau. Elle éclairait doucement East Blue.

-Le moment où j'ai intégré cette gigantesque famille qu'est l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

L'Omega paraissait perdu dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux clairs indiquaient une grande rêverie. L'Alpha avait peur de rompre la douceur de l'instant, de le froisser, de le ramener brutalement à la réalité brusque.

Toutefois, le blond se tourna lentement vers Karasu, qui patientait, en retrait, offrant de l'espace à Sabo malgré leur grande proximité physique. Le jeune homme posa une main tentatrice sur le torse dénudé du corbeau qui tressaillit.

-Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Son menton se pencha en arrière, présenta ses lèvres, et l'Alpha accorda un chaste baiser à son Omega, qui l'amplifia langoureusement. Ils fermèrent leurs paupières simultanément tandis que les ailes noires de Karasu les enveloppèrent tous les deux, leur permettant un maximum d'intimité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un kudo en plus ne serait pas de refus ! A votre bon coeur, messieurs, mesdames ? ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grand merci de me lire et vos kudos me donnent envie de poursuivre l'aventure. ^^

Deux mois, voilà deux mois qu'ils partageaient le même lit, la même couche. Si Sabo n'avait aucun problème à dormir dans la loge de Karasu, le corbeau adorait rester dans les appartements de Sabo. Même s'ils étaient situés au sommet de la forteresse.

Ils ne se privaient guère de la contemplation de l'océan contournant l'île le soir venu, et surtout pas des dîners aux chandelles dans la plus parfaite intimité, dans l'ambiance la plus romantique. Le foyer de Sabo était équipé d'un balcon sans balustrade, et d'un jardin, dans lequel on avait disposé une table blanche et des chaises de la même couleur.

Ils n'étaient pas encore passés à l'acte proprement dit, ils préféraient apprendre à se connaître physiquement, avant de le consommer effectivement. Karasu avait patienté pendant des années, en solitaire, et à souffrir devant Sabo, à attendre qu'il soit suffisamment âgé, il était capable de se mettre en retrait encore quelque temps.

Quant à Sabo, il voulait être prêt, ne pas se précipiter, ne rien regretter. Même si Karasu était un Alpha entièrement compatible avec lui, il l'avait détecté grâce à son Fruit, il n'était pas certain de l'effet qu'il aurait sur lui au moment propice.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent au niveau de la taille, et le blond se cala contre l'abdomen de son Alpha. Il ferma doucement les paupières appréciant pleinement le contact humain bienvenu. Sa dernière mission avait été chaotique, et savoir que Karasu l'attendait patiemment avait été une source de réconfort.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Il lui restait encore quelques contusions, des courbatures, toutefois, Rosalind avait été très claire, il était capable de rentrer chez lui. La compagne de Lindbergh était souvent sévère, toutefois, elle mordait très peu.

-Tu as l'art de te mettre dans un sac de nœud infernal. Tu sais que la plupart des membres de l'Armée pensent que tu as un désir de mort ?

Sabo éclata de rire, il était parfaitement au parfum des derniers ragots en date ! Il n'était pas un expert dans l'art des investigations pour rien non plus ! Si parfois il préférait se battre, c'était surtout pour motiver ses troupes et rester en forme !

-Et ils pensent que tu seras veuf avant l'heure !

Le blond secoua sa belle tête. Décidément, songea Karasu, l'ensemble de leurs amis et alliés n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines avec quelqu'un d'aussi fougueux que lui à leur tête ! Bon, Dragon était plus composé, toutefois, quand il se mettait en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages.

-Rassure-toi, je ne ferai rien d'inconsidéré !

Le bec du corbeau dépassa l'épaule de Sabo, et les yeux fermes de l'Alpha avisèrent un instant silencieusement son jeune Omega, qui lâcha un soupir. L'éternel discours sur la sécurité ! Encore une fois !

-Beaucoup de choses reposent sur toi. Dragon a investi énormément de son temps personnel pour t'assurer cette éducation, et que tu prennes les rênes de l'Armée s'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Le blond baissa le menton, il devait admettre que Karasu n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Dragon s'était beaucoup occupé de lui, et ce dès son arrivée dans l'Armée. D'abord de façon discrète, et dès qu'il eut accumulé de l'expérience, personnellement.

-Je ne vais pas le décevoir.

Il baisa la nuque puissante de l'Alpha plus âgé, qui faisait montre d'une patience exceptionnelle pour l'individu aussi tête brûlée qui était son supérieur.

-Promis !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dragon convoqua Sabo dans son bureau, à une heure bien matinale, alors qu'il était encore dans les bras de son Alpha, si le blond en était courroucé, il le cacha. Les intérêts personnels passaient après la cause.

-Navré Sabo, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix en la matière.

Le blond réfréna un bâillement, peu désireux de se montrer discourtois devant son seul supérieur et mentor. Décidément, les réveils à quatre heures du matin n'étaient vraiment pas son truc, toutefois, il était forcé de se maîtriser.

-Tu dois te rendre d'urgence à cette île. C'est une simple mission d'infiltration, alors n'essaye pas de faire dans le spectaculaire, d'accord ? Le but est de récupérer les données que nous tentons de leur prendre depuis des mois.

Dragon tendit une carte dotée d'une croix, tel un itinéraire vers un trésor, le jeune homme l'analysa rapidement, les courants n'étaient pas forts, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de se hisser dans le port, dans une petite frégate notamment.

-Je pense que Karasu sera heureux de t'accompagner.

Voilà qui acheva de convaincre Sabo. Son professeur lisait-il dans ses pensées ou quoi ? À force, le blond songeait qu'il avait des pouvoirs psychiques. Non, c'était son expérience sur l'être humain qu'il mettait en avant.

-Je suis certain que tu as beaucoup à faire ! Bon courage !

Rapidement congédié, Sabo s'empara des feuillets déposés sur la table de travail de l'Alpha le plus recherché au monde, et se précipita dans son aile. Il devait avouer qu'il y avait des avantages à être proche du maître des lieux.

Il n'avait qu'à descendre de trois étages et il était chez lui. Sans emprunter l'escalier de secours ni l'ascenseur façonné par Lindbergh afin de faciliter la montée pour les gens les plus fragiles de leur armée.

-Karasu !

Le corbeau était déjà prêt, franchement, il était plus familier avec le travail commencé tôt que Sabo, qui avait souvent besoin de récupérer son temps de sommeil. D'autant plus que sa biologie n'était pas forcément raccord avec ces changements constants.

-Le grand manitou a appelé ?

Le blond s'empara de quelques affaires, des vêtements qui le camoufleraient correctement, masquaient à merveille son odeur d'Omega. Viendrait un jour où il n'aurait plus besoin de ces artifices pour le protéger.

-Et on part maintenant !

Comme toujours !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris les instructions, il faut récupérer les informations dans un coffre-fort royal dans ce pays ?

Sabo opina du chef. Le jeune homme préférait les directives qui allaient droit au but, qui ne tournaient pas autour du pot. Bref, il jouait la carte de la franchise d avec les troupes. Personne n'avait besoin d'un diplomate à bord. Ils étaient membres d'une organisation militaire.

-Exact.

Ils étaient arrivés au port le matin, comme prévu. Pour le moment, aucune force gouvernementale ne les avait précédés, ce qui était plutôt bon signe en soi. Le Cipher Poll avait tendance à se montrer un peu trop agaçant à ce niveau-là.

-Selon nos informateurs, leurs agents seront là ce soir, confirmant leur modus operandi favori agir dans l'ombre, ne pas laisser de traces.

Et surtout, pour secouer la famille royale sans que personne n'en sache rien, ce qui était un avantage. Du moins pour les Cinq Aînés. Nul besoin que le peuple soit au courant de quoique ce soit. Il fallait que cela reste secret.

-Autant dire que notre marge de manœuvre sera très courte.

Et qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur. Comme d'habitude. Sabo était plus doux que Dragon dans une moindre mesure, cela dit, il était aussi velléitaire que ce dernier en termes de combat. Tout le monde ravala sa salive difficilement.

-Messieurs, mesdames. Rendez-vous ce soir ici-même vers dix-huit heures. Tout le monde doit être impérativement à bord, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme observa ses troupes se disperser au loin, tandis que chacun vaquait à ses occupations, fidèle à un rôle longtemps prévu à l'avance. Les notions de finance acquises au contact de l'Armée Révolutionnaire étaient un atout indéniable. Grâce à leurs ventes, l'argent rentrait, tandis qu'ils récupéraient aussi sur le tas des informations encore plus précieuses.

-Je pense que le coffre est situé dans leur salle la mieux protégée.

Comme de coutume, avec les nobles, ils jalousaient leurs trésors. Naturellement, ce serait l'endroit le mieux gardé de tous. Forcément, les soldats allaient rapidement donner l'alerte. Évidemment, il faudrait faire preuve de finesse.

-Si seulement j'avais eu l'idée de prendre Koala avec moi.

Karasu secoua la tête de gauche à droite, Koala était exceptionnellement douée, furtive comme pas deux, et très habile de ses mains. Très peu de gens parvenaient à son niveau de discrétion dans l'Armée à part peut-être Bunny ou Terry.

-Betty t'aurait arraché la tête s'il lui était arrivé malheur, et je crois qu'elle te connaît un peu trop bien pour te la laisser.

Sabo soupira !

-J'aurais tenté !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu arrives à défaire tous ces trous de serrure, sans parler de tous les codes !

Sabo haussa les épaules, cette compétence lui était venue presque instinctivement, il ne saurait répondre à Karasu. Sans doute un reste de ses années oubliées, mais comment le découvrir ? Apparemment, il avait été un fils de serrurier.

-Sans doute que j'étais le fils d'un homme posant des installations similaires chez les nobles, qui sait ?

Toutefois, cela n'expliquait pas les excellentes aptitudes de Sabo au combat, et là, Sabo préférait ne pas penser d'où elles pouvaient bien provenir. Peut-être des voleurs qui avaient tenté de dérober les secrets de son paternel et dont il avait tenté de se défendre ?

-Nous y sommes !

Une plus grande porte, ronde, métallique, portant les sceaux de la famille dirigeante les attendait patiemment au bout d'un long tunnel de pierre sans décoration particulière. Sabo imbriqua ses doigts dans une position singulière et s'exclama :

-Parfait !

C'étaient les archives de la lignée ! Sabo afficha un grand sourire quand il sut ce qu'il devait chercher. Une mallette noire, dotée de sûretés coriaces, ornée du blason des Dragons Célestes. À croire qu'elle les appelait !

-On s'en empare et on file !

Karasu, en digne garde du corps, bloqua la plaque dans le dos de Sabo, et vérifia si personne n'était dans les parages. Hélas pour eux, dès qu'ils eurent franchi les grilles du tunnel, l'alarme se déclencha automatiquement !

-Autant pour la discrétion ! Karasu, appelle nos hommes sur l'île ! Évacuation immédiate !

Vivement, ils rejoignirent la lumière, tandis que le chaos semblait avoir pris place dans la ville. Des gardes allaient et venaient, dans le plus parfait désordre, aboyant des ordres, crachant leur venin contre les intrus.

Sabo cacha le porte-document dans son une poche intérieure de son long manteau noir. Il sélectionna une petite allée au hasard et s'y engouffra, Karasu à sa suite.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Je pense qu'ils nous ont repérés !

Sabo ralentit son pas de course, et fut presque désolé pour ce qui allait suivre pour les soldats royaux. Il déboutonna sa chemise, dévoilant son torse, ainsi que son pantalon. Ouvrant de grands yeux, Karasu comprit aussitôt où voulait en venir son compagnon.

-Quoi ?

Sabo agrippa les plumes noires de son Alpha et l'attira brusquement à lui, sans crier gare, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, et fit mine d'avoir été traité de la sorte depuis des heures, tels des amants aimantés.

-C'est un ordre !

Le corbeau agrippa les cuisses de Sabo et le colla contre le mur, qui trembla sous le choc. Selon le regard de la société humaine, les Omegas devaient être entièrement soumis, et les Alphas le plus dominateurs possible.

Les craquelures dans la pierre seraient une belle preuve de passion d'après la vision, encore une fois, du peuple. Sabo se recroquevilla dans une position avilissante, mimant un Omega qui n'y parvenait plus.

Hors de question cependant de se lancer dans de vrais ébats, juste un attouchement public. L'Alpha caressa sans vergogne les jambes de l'Omega, tandis que Sabo offrait littéralement sa nuque à son comparse.

-Bon sang !

Un capitaine de l'armée de royale les avait découverts, de la sorte, un Sabo presque entièrement dévêtu, tandis que Karasu possédait encore la plupart de ses effets personnels, sans pour autant dévoiler son visage.

-Les gars vous m'avez fait perdre mon temps !

Le blond imita l'Omega effarouché, pris dans une crise de timidité maladive, tandis que Karasu effectua une performance d'acteur superbe. L'Alpha joua les amants franchement en colère, en émettant un rugissement.

-C'est un Alpha qui doit faire sa commission les mecs !

Les militaires éclatèrent de rire, et fuirent en sens inverse, quittant un Sabo qui remettait tant bien que mal ses affaires, et un Karasu, toujours dans son jeu, mugissant. Sabo fut heureux d'être né dans l'Armée, il aurait été traité de cette façon tous les jours !

-Les voilà loin !

Le blond coiffa légèrement ses cheveux, c'était la dernière fois qu'il obligeait Karasu à se donner en spectacle, toutefois, l'effet recherché avait été atteint. Les gardes avaient fui comme la peste un Alpha dominant un peu trop belliqueux.

-Bordel !

Le corbeau fulminait pour de bon ! Il tapotait ses doigts contre ses bras, peu content contre son Omega, qu'il respectait pourtant infiniment. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de Sabo, qui ne frémit pas sous ses iris colériques.

-Ce n'est pas que je déteste nos activités, cela dit, je préfère cela dans un lit. Et sans personne pour nous observer !

Sabo opta pour la sincérité :

-Désolé.

Ce n'était pas dans les coutumes de l'Armée de s'exposer de la sorte, et Karasu était un modèle de silence : il était capable de se faire oublier de la plupart des membres de la Marine alentour, tout en guerroyant contre eux.

-Je ne voulais pas non plus faire sauter notre couverture.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Retournés sur leur navire, Sabo et Karasu effectuèrent un rapide décompte des Révolutionnaires rassemblés grâce à leur Haki de l'Observation. Tous répondaient présents ! Quelques blessés étaient à déplorer, cela dit, il aurait été surprenant que tous s'en sortent indemnes !

-Levez l'ancre !

Ainsi fut fait, le blond put enfin respirer, et se reposer quand ils furent au large, loin des tirs des militaires, loin des éventuels regards indiscrets, et surtout, ils surent comment forcer les codes de sécurité de la mallette.

-Ah !

Karasu approcha son Omega, qui paraissait fiévreux. Celui-ci souleva doucement le couvercle, et s'empara des morceaux de papier à l'intérieur.

-Je vois, ce sont les détails d'une future transaction entre plusieurs pays, qui auraient lieu sous l'œil des Dragons Célestes. En d'autres termes, ils veulent fonder une industrie très lucrative sur des machines de pointe qui va engranger des milliards de Berries.

Dragon serait également très intéressé d'apprendre les conséquences sur l'économie de ces mers. Nul doute que les Dragons Célestes prélèveraient un impôt très lourd que les populations locales auraient peine à suivre. Sauf si leur entreprise marchait du tonnerre.

Naturellement, il faudrait employer une main d'œuvre à très bas coût pour y parvenir, sauf si les Révolutionnaires leur donnaient un coup de pouce plus ou moins volontaire, agissant comme la force du destin.

-Ils vont embaucher des esclaves à tour de bras.

-Et comme souvent, ce sont les commanditaires des opérations qui s'en mettront plein les poches !

Le blond ferma les paupières, démêler cette affaire serait une fois de plus un véritable sac de nœuds !

-Il faudra envoyer d'autres hommes afin de se rendre compte de tous les tenants et aboutissants de cet imbroglio. J'avoue que là, je ne le sens pas.

-Et infiltrer l'industrie naissante également. Inciter les ouvriers à la révolte s'ils le veulent bien.

-Compte sur Betty pour provoquer une magnifique rébellion !

-Koala va être ravie de participer aussi !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Parfois, il faut prendre du repos bien mérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Sabo et Karasu s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans une source chaude, dépourvue d'eau de mer, dans une cavité offrant une vue spectaculaire sur la mer en contrebas. C'était un endroit souvent utilisé par les couples en manque d'intimité. Plusieurs autres vasques naturelles rocheuses, façonnées en marbre, étaient disponibles.

-J'ai apporté quelques victuailles. Et du saké.

Le jeune homme se cala contre le torse de l'Alpha, un torse tout en muscle. Un torse avec lequel il adorait jouer de ses doigts agiles. Il percevait presque un ronronnement en provenance de cette cage thoracique impressionnante.

-Je te sers en vin ?

Sabo porta une coupe pleine aux lèvres dénuées de bec de Karasu. Si l'homme ne parvenait plus à s'exprimer correctement sans son amplificateur sonore, le blond n'avait aucune peine à cerner ses indications.

-Le rouge d'Ivankov est le meilleur.

Ils burent et mangèrent langoureusement, se servant mutuellement et amoureusement. Sabo avait apporté des olives et du raisin, tandis que Karasu des biscuits et des graines.

-Tu sais que tu es plus appétissant que tous ces mets réunis ?

Le blond baisa la nuque du corbeau, qui le ramena contre son corps. Il avait une envie folle de lui, de le prendre là maintenant, toutefois, Sabo n'était pas encore suffisamment préparé. Ils en étaient au stade de la découverte, de l'apprentissage.

-Je sais que tu rêves de me dévorer toutes les nuits depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

Sabo laissa Karasu se coucher sur lui et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Instinctivement, il écarta les jambes et son compagnon en profita pour poser ses genoux entre les siens. Le membre du commandant de North Blue était épais, dur, volumineux.

-J'ai envie d'attendre tes prochaines chaleurs…

Sabo passa ses bras autour du buste de son Alpha, il avait l'impression de s'offrir de la sorte, de lui permettre de s'emparer de lui à tout moment. Toutefois, il n'appréhendait pas tout à fait ce qu'impliquait l'acte sexuel en lui-même.

-Ta période de rut n'est pas calée sur mes chaleurs, tu le sais très bien.

Le corbeau caressa la joue du jeune blond aux allures princières, celle qui avait été épargnée par le Dragon Céleste. Elle avait un teint de pêche, et s'il l'avait pu, Karasu aurait mordu dedans, comme un fruit mûr.

-Si j'ai bien compris, le rut et les chaleurs s'ajustent au fur et à mesure.

Sabo lâcha un soupir, les critères biologiques étaient tellement contraignants. Il fallait que leurs corps s'adaptent en fonction de l'autre. Ainsi, ils n'auraient un enfant que dans quelques années, pas immédiatement, et avec leur rythme de vie, impossible pour le moment.

-Hélas.

Dorénavant, Karasu caressait le bas-ventre de Sabo, l'endroit exact où se situait son utérus, encore vierge de tout sperme. Le blond frissonna allègrement. Son vagin d'Omega était totalement humide, n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était d'être conquis, néanmoins, ce n'était pas le bon instant.

-J'ai tellement hâte de voir cette membrane s'arrondir de jour en jour.

Avec la guerre qu'ils menaient contre les Dragons Célestes tous les jours, impensable et hautement improbable. Les larmes de Sabo coulèrent sur ses joues, et furent rattrapées par la main experte de Karasu.

-Il existe des solutions. Tout le monde serait prêt à nous aider ici.

Sabo cala son front contre l'épaule de son amant, celui qui partageait ses craintes, ses nuits, et ses plus noirs désirs.

-J'aurais l'impression d'être un égoïste, à utiliser nos ressources à mon propre bénéfice.

Le corbeau l'enlaça, et le blond épuisa son chagrin contre lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit kudo pour dire "J'aime" ?   
> Un commentaire si vous aimez ? 
> 
> Sinon joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Oui ! Vous pouvez fêter chez vous malgré le couvre-feu ! ^^ Décorez votre intérieur, préparez un repas romantique, un peu de musique et puis le tour est joué ! ^^


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas eu de kudos, ni de commentaires, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est de vous remercier de me suivre ! 
> 
> Alors, pour ce chapitre, je suis navrée, c'est largement moins joyeux que le reste, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous satisfera quand même ! '^^

-Suite à vos investigations de l'autre jour, je crois qu'il serait bon de rappeler à certains pays qu'il ne faut pas négliger les vies humaines, et de sous-payer un travail.

Dragon avait ordonné une réunion d'urgence avec son second, tard dans la nuit, alors que ce dernier avait eu des projets avec Karasu. Une fois de plus, il goûtait aux joies d'appartenir à un mouvement qui ne connaissait pas le mot repos, ou qui l'avait rayé définitivement de son vocabulaire.

-Nos informateurs ont-ils localisé l'industrie ?

L'Alpha le plus recherché au monde passa une main sur son menton, un pli sur le front entre les sourcils. Son bras droit devait admettre qu'il n'était pas très rassuré, son supérieur afficha rarement un tel air soupçonneux.

-Trois îles sont possibles : Seïca, Véga et Zeïra. On pense que deux endroits sont des leurres, afin de mieux camoufler le dernier.

Sabo avisa un ensemble de feuillets, répartis sur la table de travail, également préoccupé par l'annonce. Dragon envoyait rarement des hommes sans indications supplémentaires, pourtant nécessaires au bon déroulement de la mission.

-Et ma mission consiste à dénicher le pot aux roses, c'est bien ça ?

Bon sang ! Il avait le sentiment d'être ramené à ses débuts, quand il devait jouer le dangereux rôle d'infiltré, et d'indicateur, sans être inquiété. Quel sac de nœuds ! Falsifier son identité n'était pas chose aisée dans ces conditions !

-Et je ne parle pas de la sécurité qui est au maximum dans ces forteresses.

Un éclair jaillit dans la tête de Sabo, qui la releva rapidement.

-Voilà pour quelles raisons nos hommes n'ont pas réussi à nous dévoiler quoique ce soit !

Dragon haussa les épaules, il détestait se servir de Sabo comme émissaire, cela dit, avait-il le choix ? Localiser la manufacture ou chapoter l'identité de son second ? Le choix était draconien, inutile de le préciser.

-Et ton travail consistera à devenir un ouvrier, en quête d'emploi. Ils embauchent à tour de bras dans les parages.

Autant dire qu'il devrait abandonner son précieux tuyau, son chapeau et son long manteau noir. Ah ! Il détestait se séparer de ses affaires qui signifiaient tant pour lui qui n'avait rien de base avant son entrée dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire !

-Je te laisse aux bons soins des Okamas d'Ivankov.

Naturellement, Sabo avait l'embarras du choix concernant sa mission sur les hommes qui devraient le suivre. Il envisageait de prendre avec lui Koala, avec qui il n'avait plus partagé d'aventures ensemble, chose qui lui manquait.

-Il me faudrait aussi d'autres gens, pas juste elle.

Le corbeau l'attendait de pied ferme, une attitude résignée dans ses appartements à lui. Le rapace avait préparé un superbe dîner aux chandelles, composé de blé, de poisson et de légumes cuits finement.

-Départ immédiat ?

Le blond lâcha un soupir.

-À ton avis ?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Les baraquements des ouvriers en portaient à peine le nom, des cabanons de bois sans isolation contre les intempéries. Aussi, lors de ses premiers jours, Sabo dut s'ingénier à trouver un moyen de ne pas attraper un rhume immédiatement après son arrivée. Grâce à des leçons de couture et de bricolage, il se confectionna une couverture avec des morceaux de tissus récupérés ici et là. Il avait ramassé des bouts de coton et des plumes pour le rembourrage.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il était dans ces lieux, bien au contraire. Il devait découvrir le cœur réel de l'industrie. Il avait découvert que les travailleurs tournaient régulièrement entre les trois sites, notamment entre Véga et Zeïra, ce qui rendrait sa tâche plus aisée. En revanche, des gardes surveillaient impitoyablement les allées et venues des gens, ce qui ne l'aiderait pas dans l'avenir. S'il avait reconnu certains membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, pour le moment, il n'avait pas découvert comment communiquer avec eux.

Ce qui était embêtant pour son statut de Chef d'État-Major. Il aurait dû savoir comment s'y prendre pour ameuter ses troupes à lui tout en détournant l'attention de leurs surveillants. Pour le moment, il savait que le repas était pris en commun, dans le plus grand silence, la moindre conversation était interrompue, personne n'avait le droit de parler. Telle était la règle impitoyable. Autrement, la personne était exécutée sommairement.

Même le langage des signes était compromis. Tout geste suspect était une véritable sinécure. Les soldats n'hésitaient pas à frapper les mains à l'aide de bâtons de bois d'une épaisseur impressionnante. Ce n'étaient plus des matraques à ce niveau-là, mais des troncs d'arbre ! Un matin, une semaine après son arrivée, le blond avait observé une scène sordide, un enfant de dix ans avait chapardé une pomme, il avait été roué de coups l'instant d'après. Il était défiguré à vie.

_Tu seras au bout de tes peines dans quelques temps, promis !_

En tous cas, l'arrivée de Koala dans les parages l'aida fortement. À eux deux, ils sauraient créer un code ensemble, à transmettre aux autres. Les corbeaux de Karasu feraient le reste. Ils devaient émettre les informations sous forme de papiers, toutefois, les militaires fouillaient de fond en comble les baraquements, il faudrait veiller à détruire les preuves rapidement. Fort heureusement, sa couverture avait été épargnée. Les gardes l'avaient assisté faute d'un meilleur terme dans chaque étape de sa fabrication, s'assurant qu'il ne puisse rien cacher à l'intérieur.

Pour parfaire son déguisement, Sabo avait savamment maquillé sa cicatrice en l'enduisant de suie, rendant son visage méconnaissable. Ses vêtements déchirés firent le reste, sa casquette trouée, et son foulard rouge également. Il avait des boucles d'oreille bleues dans lesquelles il avait caché ses gélules pour son traitement hormonal. Ses bagues sans valeur complétaient son attirail. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être violé par les soldats du coin. Autant se faire passer pour un Beta jusqu'au bout !

-Toi ! Porte ça jusqu'au magasin !

Un surveillant lui désigna une caisse lourde, forcément, il était seul pour la tâche. Il remercia intérieurement les exercices de renforcement quotidiens imposés par Hack, autrement, sa colonne vertébrale aurait craqué sous la pression ! Sa curiosité prit cependant le dessus, que contenaient réellement ces coffres fermés à double-tour ?

-Et plus vite que ça ! Allez on se magne !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Koala s'infiltra dans la cabane de Sabo en pleine nuit, alors que les gardes avaient fini leurs patrouilles, et pensaient que leurs prisonniers avaient fini d'effectuer leurs tâches. La jeune femme se faufila entre ses couvertures, et Sabo fit du mieux qu'il put pour masquer la bosse nouvellement créée. Il était plus grand qu'elle, en principe, il n'aurait aucun problème à la cacher.

-Alors ?

Elle traçait ses mots sur le lit, à la faible lueur des étoiles, Sabo lisait ce qu'elle écrivait avec la pointe de son doigt. Sans encre, personne ne saurait qu'ils avaient communiqué ensemble cette nuit. Bien au contraire.

-Je pense que cette île ne sert qu'au stockage des matières premières. Il faudra attendre la prochaine relève.

Si les conditions de travail étaient pénibles dans ce lieu, Sabo peinait à imaginer comment les ouvriers de l'usine principale arrivaient à suivre le rythme accablant !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sabo passa sa main sur celle de Koala, qui affichait une maigreur alarmante. Bello Betty allait le tuer dès son retour !

-On attend.

Avec toute la patience de Koala, ils trouvèrent un moyen de se transmettre des messages entre Révolutionnaires. Les plumes de Karasu étaient souvent synonymes de symboles cryptés.

-Dans deux semaines, c'est la rotation, je pense qu'à ce moment-là, les choses seront plus claires.

Koala soupira, elle était douée pour les missions d'infiltration, pour recueillir les messages, pour analyser les éléments, toutefois, elle n'aimait pas spécialement être dans le noir total.

-Tu sais, je crois aussi que ce sera le moment où ils élimineront les ouvriers qu'ils jugeront les moins dignes possibles.

Un éclair se fit dans la tête de Sabo, Koala, avec son expérience auprès des Dragons Célestes pouvait attester de leur cruauté de première main.

-Autant se faire les plus insignifiants dans les jours prochains, ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire.

D'ailleurs, la petite rousse fila immédiatement. Sabo admettait que c'était génial de travailler de concert avec elle à nouveau. Dommage que les occasions ne se présentent pas davantage. Elle partait souvent en mission avec Betty, qui tenait à elle comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elles formaient une équipe exceptionnelle, un duo de choc, reconnu par tous et toutes. Et Sabo avouait que leurs efforts conjugués étaient inspirants pour l'ensemble de l'Armée, aussi, il acceptait de les apparier le plus souvent possible.

Surpris, il avisa un corbeau qui s'était posé sur lui pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la démarche à suivre concernant Koala, l'animal paraissait lui insuffler le plus de calme qu'il était en mesure de lui procurer. Le blond caressa sa tête, et l'oiseau le quitta dans une pluie de plumes sombres.

Si les oiseaux devenaient moins farouches à l'encontre des humains, cela risquait de leur couter très cher à l'avenir !

Il fallait être plus prudent que ça !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo fut enchainé le lendemain en compagnie de Koala, ils marchèrent à deux en silence vers la seconde île, Véga, de leur parcours. Ils emprunteraient des galères pour cela. Inutile de préciser qu'ils feraient office de rameurs, ils n'allaient pas engager de soldats pour faire le sale boulot, comme il était surnommé. De plus, les ouvriers ne voyaient pas exactement dans quelle direction ils naviguaient, ce qui était doublement pratique.

Seuls les experts en navigation, comme le blond, sauraient s'y retrouver, et encore, avec beaucoup de difficultés. L'origine du vent, les marées, les oiseaux étaient autant d'indicateurs qui trahissaient la direction, la position et l'endroit où ils se rendaient tous et toutes. En tous cas, les corbeaux de Karasu avaient pris place dans le ciel, tandis que les sirènes et les hommes-poissons de Hack avaient pris possession des mers.

Les agents des Révolutionnaires avaient été secrètement ravis de voir que le second de leur meneur se joignait à eux dans cette expédition, leur moral était remonté en flèche ! Aussi, quand tous prirent place sur les bancs réservés à la main d'œuvre, ils observèrent chacun à la dérobée Sabo et Koala. Si ces deux-là avaient été dépêchés, nul doute que les opérations tourneraient en leur faveur ! Sabo avait sifflé un air marin, que tous avaient enregistré comme un avertissement, et ils se focalisèrent sur leur tâche.

-Silence ! Vous n'êtes pas sur une croisière !

Un coup de fouet dans le dos du blond eut tôt fait de le rendre silencieux. Il se retint de s'emparer du morceau de cuir et de balancer son agresseur à l'océan ! À sa droite, Koala fit profil bas, peu désireuse de se prendre un coup de lanière dans la peau.

-Et on travaille ! Et avec le sourire je vous prie !

Koala réprima un frisson d'horreur, elle avait été accoutumée à ce genre de traitement avec les Dragons Célestes, il était hors de question qu'elle réitère l'expérience en compagnie de ses pauvres gens. Elle se mordit furieusement la langue afin de ne pas hurler de rage.

-Pour vous aider…

On avait positionné un tambour gigantesque, avec des bâtons sur une estrade. Un homme se haute stature s'avança, il n'avait pas l'air commode, avec son visage grincheux, ses longue crinière noire cernée par un lacet.

-Voici l'orchestre !

Sabo et Koala préféraient largement les instrumentations des hommes d'Ivankov qui savaient y faire pour mettre le feu. Là, le son serait morne, répétitif, ne ferait qu'imprimer insidieusement dans le crâne le rythme à prendre.

-Je vous souhaite bon voyage !

Encore une fois, Sabo nota toute l'hypocrisie des gardes, et leur sens de l'humour très noir. La plupart des Révolutionnaires avaient failli prendre les armes suite à l'agression de leur chef, toutefois, là, ils luttaient carrément pour maîtriser leur colère.

-Et je vous le répète ! Que la croisière s'amuse !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Si les gardiens avaient éprouvé un plaisir sadique à les frapper, les humilier, ou encore les violer pour les pauvres Omegas se trouvant dans les parages, les ouvriers, eux, avaient été moins désireux de poursuivre leur voyage. Bien au contraire. Sabo assista à une mutinerie, que les militaires mâtèrent rapidement. Ils envoyèrent les prisonniers dans des cages situées sur la coque du navire, en-dessous du local aux rameurs.

Sabo ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour agir. Bien au contraire, il ne devait pas faire exploser sa propre couverture. Il serra les dents, boucla ses lèvres, et conserva ces images pénibles dans un coin de sa tête, il ferait éclater sa rage plus tard. Tout un chacun avait droit au respect, et à l'amour, personne ne devait être maltraité de la sorte ! À côté de lui, Koala avait des réflexions similaires, pas la peine de se précipiter.

De toutes manières, les corbeaux de Karasu avaient également assisté au spectacle, les sirènes et les hommes-poissons aussi, autant compter sur eux l'instant propice.

_Patience._

Les yeux des oiseaux semblaient parler, et Sabo, grâce à sa connaissance des expressions de son compagnon saisit aussitôt l'intention cachée. Le commandant de North Blue était tout à fait au parfum quant aux actions et à la fougue de son Omega.

_Et après tu seras libre, comme tous les autres._

La chaleur et l'amour qui se dégageaient des globes oculaires du rapace étaient autant de signes réconfortants. Sabo avait accepté le dangereux jeu de rôles, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, peu importaient les blessures récoltées au passage !

-Allez ! On y est presque !

Le blond fronça les sourcils, curieux d'entendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Selon ses calculs, ils avaient navigué pendant près d'une semaine. Il se mordit la joue intérieure. Rallier la dernière île, Zeïra, serait certainement plus compliqué que prévu. Ou alors, ils avaient fait exprès de rallonger le trajet, histoire de mieux les perdre.

-Terre !

Ah ! Quelques heures plus tard, ils posèrent le pied sur une roche sombre, aux rebords acérés par les nombreux passages de la mer, que Sabo identifia comme du basalte. Ils étaient sur un ancien volcan ! Quel genre de minerai prélèveraient-ils au sol ? Le jeune homme déglutit, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle surprise !

-Maintenant, direction les baraques !

Sabo fut mené vers une bicoque qui en portait à peine le nom, où créchaient déjà cinq autres esclaves. Bon sang ! Communiquer serait d'autant plus compliqué ! La seule solution serait que les corbeaux de Karasu agissent pour lui. Fort heureusement, les militaires n'avaient pas encore découvert le Zoan, et ils estimaient que les rapaces noirs ajoutaient au décorum grotesque.

-Allez ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À un hôtel cinq étoiles ? Mauviette !

Les soldats étaient pareil partout : ce n'était pas pour leur sens de la politesse et de la courtoisie qu'ils avaient été sélectionnés pour cette tâche. C'était leur brutalité, mêlée à un plaisir sadique de faire souffrir qu'ils avaient été employés.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo effectua un rapide repérage des lieux. L'entrée de la mine, les baraquements, les postes de commandement, et naturellement l'usine d'assemblage. S'il avait bien capté les messages de Karasu, malgré le climat peu enclin à la conversation, les pays alliés projetaient de fabriquer une arme d'une puissance colossale. Ils y étaient, au cœur de l'entreprise. Il ne fallait pas tarder à lancer les hostilités. Ils attendaient juste des renforts supplémentaires avant de vraiment se jeter dans l'offensive.

Dragon avait envoyé des espions en plus dans leurs rangs. Le blond avait noté la présence de certains de leurs officiers dans les corps de gardes, qui ne sauraient pas ce qui leur tomberait dessus au moment opportun. Karasu relaya les directives de Sabo, on attendait un peu avant de guerroyer. Rien ne servait de se précipiter. Le corbeau aurait pu soulever ses sourcils s'il en était doté sous sa forme de volatile.

_Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?_

Oui ! Le blond se souvint de la bataille visuelle qui s'en était suivie, finalement, le rapace avait peut-être réussi à inculquer un peu de bon sens à son Omega. Toutefois, la fierté de ce dernier l'empêchait de le reconnaître. Comme l'aurait si bien souligné Dragon, le Commandant de North Blue et son Chef d'État-Major s'était bien trouvés.

_Non, les risques sont bien trop grands !_

Encore une fois, le corbeau avait deviné ses pensées, décidément, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils se comprenaient un peu trop bien au goût du blond, qui aurait apprécié de conserver un tant soit peu d'intimité dans son propre crâne. L'Omega détourna ses yeux clairs vers le ciel, pensait que sa contemplation était plus intéressante.

-Sans parler des armes confectionnées dans les parages.

Le blond avait parlé tout bas, alors qu'il jouissait du loisir de cinq secondes de paix, sans personne autour pour l'entendre. Son Haki de l'Observation avait vu juste, seule Koala était à ses côtés, apparemment, les militaires comptaient sur la dénonciation pour mieux contrôler leurs troupes enrôlées de force.

-Il faudra compter sur Betty pour mieux les entraîner dans notre course.

La commandante d'East Blue devait arriver au cours de la semaine suivante, ce serait qui déclencherait la révolte des prisonniers. Autant dire que les Révolutionnaires rassemblés dans les lieux attendaient son coup d'éclat avec impatience.

Ce n'était pas un manque d'espoir, non, mais c'était un profond désir d'agir contre les commanditaires de toute cette mascarade. Les Révolutionnaires baissaient rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, les bras de leur vie !

C'était leur vocation, leur mode d'existence, et ils ne changeraient pour rien au monde leur vision, contre les tyrans qui dominaient le monde. Ils en affrontaient un autre modèle du genre sur cette ancienne île volcanique même !

-Le signal sera son drapeau !

Koala esquissa un sourire, son Alpha était la meilleure quand il s'agissait de semer la pagaille. Il fallait dire que Betty adorait faire ça. Il fallait juste faire bien attention à son souhait de modifier en profondeur le système.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Belo Betty lâcha une bouffée de fumée entre ses lèvres, elle était pratiquement sur les lieux, elle avait fait mine d'appartenir à la Marine, toutefois, les militaires sur place en prendraient pour leur grade quand elle leur révélerait à tous la supercherie. Elle imaginait déjà leurs têtes à tous, la sensation d'avoir été dupés, et surtout leur déplaisir d'avoir été doublés.

-On sera présent d'ici deux heures !

Betty jeta sa cigarette dans un cendrier qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Inutile d'offrir des échantillons sur son ADN aux forces gouvernementales, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être tracée aussi bêtement.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

Tout le monde avisa l'officier de la Marine qu'elle représentait soi-disant. Cela allait sans dire qu'elle mimait à la perfection les hauts-gradés impatients d'en découdre. Elle impressionnait réellement les militaires au plus bas de l'échelle.

-Et dire que le gouvernement attend leur réponse avec impatience !

Ils gobaient tout ce qu'elle disait, sans réfléchir, comme de parfaits petits moutons. À gerber. Sincèrement. Betty adorait les gens qui utilisaient leur cervelle, pas ceux qui disaient oui à tout, comme des robots.

-Bien madame !

Un capitaine passait par là, déglutissant. Betty se demanda franchement comment ils faisaient pour les recruter. Le capitaine ne se doutait même pas qu'elle était dans le camp adverse. S'il avait réellement observé les détails la trahissant, il aurait mieux saisi les implications de son arrivée.

-Un repas vous attend là-bas !

Betty cacha avec beaucoup de difficultés son sourire sardonique, et son air écœuré. Comme toujours, les ouvriers ne recevaient rien en échange de leur coopération. Ils étaient tels des vaches destinées à l'abattoir.

-Chaud ?

Les gens se mirent au garde-à-vous devant elle. Elle était décidément une Vice-Amirale assez convaincante. Une officière peu connue, mais un ponte bien dans son poste. Elle avisa le capitaine et lui ordonna de rompre.

-Bien entendu, madame !

Betty était déjà en rogne en raison de leur comportement servile, de leur dédain pour les travailleurs, or, ils en avaient rajouté avec leur obséquiosité. Visiblement, les commanditaires de l'entreprise tenaient à l'accueillir comme une reine.

-Il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez faim !

Et voilà ! On y était ! En plein dedans ! La corruption de fonctionnaire ! Le contenu de leur assiette était en général une source d'intérêt beaucoup plus importante que leur devoir. Il faudrait changer le système rapidement, ou alors, elle allait péter un plomb !

-Voilà des gens qui ont de bonnes manières !

Comme si elle était déjà le maître des lieux, Betty se positionna sur le pont, à la droite de la barre, face à un jeune marin qui semblait novice dans l'art de la navigation. Non, en fait, tout le monde semblait mauvais en comparaison de Sabo.

-Et tâchez de nous diriger correctement !

Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis, Sabo, Karasu, et surtout la douce femme qui partageait ses nuits, Koala.

Que la fête commence !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire pour dire "j'aime" ? ^^


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne reçois pas forcément de commentaires, mais je vous aime quand même ! ^^

Sabo repéra immédiatement Betty dès qu'elle débarqua du navire, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle passa devant lui sans le voir, et pourtant, signe de ses talents d'actrice, elle lui ordonna de le suivre, pour être entièrement à sa disposition. Personne ne remettait en cause des directives d'une Alpha, alors, en soi-disant bon Beta, il la suivit obligeamment. Naturellement, dans le chantier gigantesque, tout le monde trouva normal qu'elle désigne quelqu'un comme son porteur officiel.

-Et surtout ne t'avise pas de trainer des pattes ! Je supporte rarement les fainéants !

Sabo baissa sa tête, en bon comédien, il ne parlait pas, ne bronchait pas, esquivait les regards des autres, qui étaient cantonnés dans leurs tâches épouvantables. Les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaires cachèrent leur air narquois, pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés ! Finalement, ça avait du bon quand Sabo choisissait de rester parmi les ouvriers. C'était intéressant, et puis, ça donnait lieu à de bonnes anecdotes !

-J'oubliais !

Betty était de bonne humeur visiblement, elle en rajoutait des tonnes dans son jeu, et surtout, elle adorait taquiner celui qui avait été autrefois le Commandant d'East Blue. Il imaginait sans peine les commentaires bien sentis lors du débriefing global. Ils allaient les enchainer ! Sans prendre des pincettes !

-Mon parapluie !

Sabo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de dire, le parapluie n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était sa bannière aux couleurs de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Elle se fournissait son propre alibi de la sorte ! Les gens n'y verraient que du feu.

-Alors ?

Betty avait chassé tous les occupants d'une maisonnette servant essentiellement à loger les gardes. Elle avait exigé que son diner lui soit servi dans ses conditions, et non, elle serait satisfaite de la saleté ambiante, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

-Tu es en plein cœur de l'action !

Betty afficha un petit sourire satisfait, finalement, elle serait en mesure de botter le derrière des bureaucrates par ici, il fallait juste un peu de patience et tout serait fini en un clin d'œil.

-C'est ici l'usine principale, ils extraient tous les jours le minerai précieux avant de l'acheminer vers les zones de stockage. Soit les deux autres îles concernées, Seïca et Vera. Je suppose que tu as positionné des hommes dans les deux autres endroits ?

Betty cligna de l'œil, et retira théâtralement ses lunettes, elle adorait bosser en compagnie de Sabo, il allait droit au but, et en général l'action était au rendez-vous quand il était dans les environs. Elle devait avouer que ce fait lui faisait un bien fou !

-Tout à fait, chef ! Ils patientent juste un peu, tous veulent connaître tes ordres !

Le blond s'assit sur la table et avisa Betty, qui était plus ironique que jamais, et la connaissant, elle piaffait d'impatience. Son drapeau la démangeait fortement. Il baissa le ton quand il parla.

-Fais mine de vouloir inspecter les lieux, de regarder les rapports d'activités, et je pense que trois heures de l'après-midi serait une excellente manière de débuter les festivités.

Betty s'approcha et adopta le même ton, le même comportement, leur Haki de l'Observation avait beau être au sommet, les oreilles indiscrètes étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que prévues.

-Des agents du Cipher Poll approchent, ils seront présents une heure après, crois-moi, ça n'a pas été de la tarte de les éviter. Et je précise que des Vice-Amiraux sont aussi en chemin.

Sabo lâcha un soupir et ferma les paupières.

-C'est ce que je craignais, ils sont là pour les cargaisons, les Dragons Célestes n'en peuvent plus. La livraison doit être rapide. Écoute, avec Karasu et toi, on s'occupe des hauts-gradés, tandis que nos hommes des soldats de bas étage. Transmets mes directives à tous, d'accord ?

Sabo songea que Betty n'attendait qu'une seule chose : retirer son déguisement pitoyable de brune, à lunettes bleues et à long manteau noir.

-Attention, c'est une roche explosive. Évite de balancer des torches dans cette direction, d'accord ?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Levez-vous ! Prenez vos armes ! Battez-vous ! Telles sont les étapes pour obtenir votre liberté ! Allez !

Betty avait choisi un promontoire rocheux au centre du chantier afin de brandir haut vers le ciel les couleurs de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Si de prime abord, personne n'y avait prêté attention, tout le monde avait présentement les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle avait attiré les regards !

-Anéantissez les barrières qui se dressent devant vous ! Dressez-vous pour reprendre vos droits ! C'est votre seule option !

Les yeux des ouvriers s'allumèrent subitement, leurs muscles se bandèrent aussitôt. Ils attrapèrent le matériel qui leur tombait sous la main et se dirigèrent vers les baraquements des gardes. Ils fracassèrent les maisons et réussirent à se rendre maître des premières lignes.

Sabo avait calculé que la seconde ne serait pas aussi simple à franchir, aussi, il avait prudemment disposé des agents des Révolutionnaires parmi eux. La trahison leur tomberait dessus sans crier gare ! Il esquissa un sourire rusé.

En effet, des exclamations d'étonnement et de rage explosèrent ensuite. Les Révolutionnaires n'auraient plus qu'à s'engouffrer dans la brèche construite ! En un tournemain, les cabanes de la milice furent détruites.

Toutefois, ce fut quand les rebelles se coltinèrent les officiers que les choses se corsèrent, doté nouvellement d'un escargophone, Sabo cliqua le numéro de Koala, qui attaqua rapidement. Vite, les corps s'amoncelèrent, et les armes détruites.

Cela dit, leur bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, des navires de la Marine accostèrent sur le port, ainsi que des émissaires du Cipher Poll. Le Chef d'État-Major de Dragon appela ses propres hauts gradés à se rassembler immédiatement, tout en évacuant les gens les plus démunis.

Les membres de la Marine encerclèrent la foule sur les quais. Les soldats étaient équipés de lance-flammes et autres joyeusetés dans le même genre. Sur un signe de sa main, les corbeaux de Karasu anéantirent les engins de guerre.

Ils y étaient, ils avaient sélectionnés les militaires qui savaient utiliser le Haki de ceux qui en était démunis. La bataille allait longue, très longue ensuite. Sauf si Sabo décidait d'intervenir. Peu lui importait de révéler son identité présentement.

Il se hissa subrepticement devant les rebelles, qui eurent un mouvement de recul. Qui pouvait bien être ce nouvel arrivant un peu opportun ? Le blond s'était emparé d'un tuyau qui trainait non loin de l'action principale.

-Vous me voulez ? Venez me chercher !

Les Révolutionnaires dans les rangs saisirent immédiatement les implications de son intervention, aussi, ils intimèrent à l'ensemble des ouvriers révoltés de se reculer, à la vitesse la plus élevée possible. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

L'explosion de Haki fut gigantesque, provoquant pratiquement un raz de marée sur le port, arrachant des exclamations de stupeur. Les bateaux de la Marine furent déviés de leur emplacement. Ce fut le signal qu'attendaient les hommes-poissons pour intervenir. Des sirènes et des hommes à la peau incrustée d'écailles colorées émergèrent pour se hisser sur la terre ferme. Sabo avait décidé de porter les couleurs de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et il avait couvert son visage d'un bandeau les arborant.

-C'est leur meneur ! Attaquez-le !

Grossière erreur, quatre Vice-Amiraux cernèrent le blond, qui les attendait patiemment. Les ouvriers s'écartèrent de sa personne davantage, si c'était possible. Karasu reprit sa forme humaine, et surgit à la droite de son Chef d'État-Major. Ce dernier afficha un sourire, son Alpha était là, toujours prêt à le protéger s'il le fallait !

-Et son bras droit !

D'autres très hauts-gradés les entourèrent, tandis que Betty accourut pour soutenir ses collègues et amis. Des agents du Cipher Poll décidèrent de se joindre aux gens de la Marine, qui seraient rapidement balayés par les hommes de Dragon. Le blond effectua un signe de la main à Karasu et à Betty afin qu'ils se répartissent ailleurs.

-Bien !

Betty entraina à sa suite quelques officiers, qu'elle avait délibérément provoqués. Les militaires étaient clairement excités à l'idée de massacrer cette femme Alpha qui avait l'audace de se pointer parmi eux. Tandis que Karasu, qui rechignait à délaisser Sabo à son sort, avait quand même attiré certains soldats et membres du Cipher Poll.

-Parfait, maintenant, tout commence !

Sabo se jeta sur le premier Vice-Amiral qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui tomba littéralement dessus. Le blond n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Malgré un Fruit du Démon avantageux, l'homme ne réussit pas à mâter Sabo, selon ses propres termes. Bien au contraire, il fut projeté sans autre forme de procès sur un radeau, où il resta coincé.

-Enfoiré !

Un autre haut-gradé prit très cher. Le jeune homme n'était pas à court d'idées, l'homme avait essayé une stratégie pourtant élaborée, la capture de Sabo via son ombre, cela dit, il était beaucoup trop furtif. Aussi, l'officier de la Marine se retrouva dans son piège. Il était incapable de se mouvoir à nouveau !

-Et de deux !

Les deux derniers Vice-Amiraux s'associèrent à la grande joie du blond. Ils avaient des techniques complémentaires, l'une basée sur la force, l'autre sur la technique. Les deux s'imbriquaient parfaitement dans un pantomime étudié à l'avance. Toutefois, le blond ne laissa pas abattre de la sorte du tout !

Il faucha les deux gradés comme s'ils étaient des fétus de paille. Les deux hommes s'assommèrent réciproquement, alors qu'ils pensaient avoir capturé le blond récalcitrant. Résultat des courses, deux montagnes dormaient à points fermés l'une sur l'autre, ce qui déclencha les vivats de la foule des ouvriers rebelles.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Karasu avait abattu les membres du Cipher Poll avait une vivacité peu commune, les agents avaient été entassés dans un coin de l'île. Le Commandant de North Blue n'y était pas allé de main morte, bien au contraire. Il haïssait les assassins du Gouvernement Mondial, ils avaient exécutés sommairement une bonne partie de sa tribu dans le nord.

-Bravo !

Son Omega siffla d'admiration, l'Alpha était toujours aussi en forme ! Karasu était d'un ordinaire calme, posé, maîtrisé, néanmoins, quand les émissaires des Cinq Aînés pointaient le bout de leur nez infâme, il se transformait en bête de combat.

-Tu t'es surpassé.

Sabo baisa la joue de son amant, il devait admettre qu'il était fier de Karasu. Pour un peu, il ronronnait de plaisir. Toutefois, l'Alpha ne se laissa pas dominer par ses envies, tellement son esprit était accaparé par l'éventuelle fuite des espions gouvernementaux.

-Il me faudrait des menottes en granit marin.

Le blond héla un de leurs hommes, couvert de poussière, les vêtements déchirés, et lui ordonna d'apporter ce que Karasu exigeait. Le soldat s'en alla vers les navires de la Marine, qui contenaient toujours ce genre d'artefact.

-Je suggère de les envoyer dans du papier cadeau au Gouvernement Mondial.

Cette fois-ci, Sabo décrocha un sourire à son Alpha, pourtant savamment masqué par son bec d'une taille impressionnante. En revanche, ses yeux le trahirent, ils pétillaient de malice. L'Alpha ramena l'Omega à lui et le retira, et l'embrassa prestement sur les lèvres.

-Toi, je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré !

Hélas pour eux, le moment d'intimité cessa immédiatement après, des ouvriers passaient par là, et dévisagèrent le couple. Ils étaient stupéfaits par leur singularité, mais ils ne dirent rien. Jamais encore ils n'avaient vu d'Omega agir de la sorte avec un Alpha.

-Attends-voir, ça veut dire que l'Omega est le chef ?

Ils étaient déstabilisés par cette vision. Ils avaient vu le jeune blond assaillir les Vice-Amiraux, ils avaient été stupéfaits par sa dextérité, et sa capacité destructrice. C'était très rare. En général c'étaient les Alphas qui étaient les plus agressifs, pas les Omegas !

-Apparemment.

Leur foule était composée de Betas et d'Alphas, quelques rares Omegas en étaient membres. Ces derniers étaient en admiration. Cela voulait dire que leur avenir serait sous de meilleurs hospices ? Sincèrement ?

-Mais ça signifie qu'on pourra mener les gens un jour !

Et surtout apprendre à se défendre, connaître les manières des armées, lire, écrire, des rêves qui paraissaient inaccessibles, et pourtant, maintenant, à leur portée.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Alors, le bilan ?

Sabo allait droit au but, comme toujours, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à palabrer, ils devaient être brefs, les forces du gouvernement allaient bientôt débarquer, selon leurs informateurs, non, il ne faisait pas bon de rester dans les parages ! D'ailleurs, il avait envoyé un ordre d'évacuation des lieux à l'ensemble des îles. Seïra et Vega étaient déjà largement vidées de leurs occupants rebelles.

-Nos forces ont démoli cette île, les ouvriers vont reprendre en main la production, toutefois, sous une forme plus saine. Et ils ne programmeront pas la création d'armes en cascade.

Betty avisa un pichet d'eau, et en versa une partie du contenu dans un gobelet en terre cuite qui trainait non loin.

-D'après ce que j'ai découvert, les autres domaines ont été également mis sens dessus dessous.

Le blond acquiesça, il était bon d'avoir la femme alpha avec soi quand il s'agissait de provoquer le désordre.

-Lindbergh a bien entendu participé au démantèlement de la troisième île, Véga, avec l'aide de ses pièges bien placés, et de ses hommes répartis parmi les concepteurs.

Sabo désigna Karasu du menton, qui esquissa un petit mouvement de tête à son tour. Il appréciait quand son Omega ne se laissait pas emporter par sa propre bêtise.

-Morley a complètement retourné la terre de la première île, Seïra. Pour un peu, on pourrait croire qu'un tremblement de terre a eu lieu.

Les gens de Morley étaient doués pour labourer, comme ils appelaient affectueusement leurs opérations. Ils allaient semer un champ de blé après leurs prouesses, encore une de leurs expressions favorites !

-Conclusion ?

Ce fut au tour de Koala d'intervenir, si l'ancienne Pirate du Soleil restait en retrait depuis le commencement de la réunion, elle n'y alla pas de main morte.

-Les dégâts sont colossaux. On s'est rendus maîtres de l'entreprise. Inutile de préciser que les cinq royaumes qui se sont associés pour ça ne sont pas ravis.

Sabo réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, avant de reprendre, sous les yeux intrigués de ses propres hommes.

-Hack ?

L'homme-poisson s'éclaircit la gorge, en général, il parlait peu pendant les séances de débriefing, toutefois, quand il était invité, il en avait le devoir.

-La révolte a commencé son travail de sape. Les paysans vont reprendre leurs droits.

Une bonne chose de faite ! Restait juste à les assister à reconstruire un système politique décent, des lois équitables, et une justice responsable.

-À nous de montrer l'exemple et de monter des procès justes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

La reconstruction des pays prit un certain temps, toutefois, les peuples prirent sur eux de tout remettre sur pied. La noblesse et l'aristocratie durent revoir leur échelle de valeurs. Voir des paysans, des serfs et des travailleurs dans leurs magnifiques palais avait été un véritable coup dur pour leur égo. En arrière, les Révolutionnaires assistèrent les populations les plus démunies à monter une politique simple et efficace.

-À mon sens, il ne servirait à rien de leur priver de leurs vies, ôter leur liberté suffit amplement.

Si ce conseil avait fait des hargneux, ces derniers acceptèrent en silence le besoin d'intégrité. Il ne fallait pas reproduire les erreurs des anciens, plutôt améliorer les choses. Le meurtre ne résolvait rien, bien au contraire.

-Et surtout, pas de torture, ni de harcèlement. Ils ne le valent pas.

Finalement, ces mots durs eurent raison des plus déterminés. Le désir de faire souffrir l'autre comme on avait souffert pendant des siècles était tellement puissant qu'il fallait impérativement mettre de l'ordre.

-Construisez des lois qui permettront à tous de s'y retrouver et conformez-y vous. C'est la seule solution pour démontrer que vous êtes meilleurs.

Le blond épuisa beaucoup de salive pendant ses discours, toutefois, une très rare minorité osa le ridiculiser. Certes, il ne cachait pas son statut d'Omega, tous avaient assisté à ses combats contre les militaires, cela dit, certains Alphas étaient foncièrement réticents de l'écouter.

-Comment vous croire ?

Un des ouvriers qui avaient vu ses exploits frappa durement l'Alpha colérique, lui aussi était un Alpha, néanmoins, il avait appris à respecter le blond. Un grand silence suivit ce mouvement, qui cloua le bec de plusieurs spectateurs.

-Il nous a défendus et toi tu le critiques ? Il est plus fort que nous tous réunis ! Tu l'as pas constaté ?

Il était vrai que Sabo n'y allait pas mollement quand il menait une attaque, et surtout une de cette envergure ! S'il avait affiché la moindre faiblesse, ses ennemis l'auraient dévoré en un seul instant ! Cela dit, l'entrainement de Dragon avait porté leurs fruits.

-Continuez.

Le second de Dragon relâcha la tension musculaire, il n'aurait pas souhaité recourir à la force afin de calmer les esprits les plus chauds. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour argumenter le bienfait d'avoir des Omegas au pouvoir.

-Et si je peux vous donner une dernière opinion, ce serait à mon sens judicieux de bâtir des écoles, de quoi inculquer des valeurs raisonnables à vos enfants.

Un murmure abasourdi accueillit cette nouvelle déclaration. Sabo l'avait calculée à l'avance. Personne n'avait reçu d'éducation correcte par ici. Ils avaient tous été enrôlés dès leur plus jeune âge dans les champs, les ateliers, écrire et lire étaient hors de leur portée.

-Bien entendu, certains de mes hommes seront présents pour vous épauler. Ils vous formeront tous !

L'atmosphère se détendit définitivement, et Sabo put respirer. Il laissa le reste de l'affaire à ses subordonnés.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Le soir venu, la fatigue eut raison des nerfs de Sabo, la mission n'avait pas été de tout repos, coordonner simultanément trois chutes n'avait pas été de la tarte. Transmettre les ordres dans des conditions pénibles non plus. Il s'était retiré dans une suite royale, en quête de repos. Elle était suffisamment éloignée des débats qui faisaient rage à son goût.

-Tu es trop à cran.

La voix profonde de Karasu avait retenti dans la pièce. Le corbeau avait réussi à faire sursauter son Omega. L'homme avait pu dénicher des victuailles savamment cachées dans les caves désormais vides des anciens tyrans.

-Viens prendre un morceau.

Sabo s'assit péniblement sur la chaise qui lui était offerte. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux. Il défit le nœud de son foulard. Il avait abandonné le déguisement ouvrier pour une tenue plus relevée, une chemise et un pantalon.

-Tu me sauves la vie.

Le corbeau le servit en vin blanc, un pétillant qui avait eu les grâces infinies de la famille dirigeante. Tandis que le blond prit le jambon et le fromage qui lui étaient tendus. Le pain n'était pas mauvais, un savant mélange de céréales et de farine complète.

-À la bonne heure !

Le commandant de North Blue posa une main rassurante sur le bras de son jeune compagnon, qui apprécia le contact physique chaleureux. Les tensions accumulées après les victoires avaient le don de lui hérisser le poil.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé, comme toujours.

En général, le blond recevait surtout des critiques pour son absence d'instinct de survie. Le compliment lui alla droit au cœur. Il soupira d'aise. Au moins une rébellion menée à bien. Si les gens avaient eu peur de se révolter, avec l'arrivée des Révolutionnaires, la donne avait changé drastiquement. Les rumeurs se répandaient vite.

-Et il faudra filer à toute allure à la première heure.

L'arrivée du gros des troupes du Cipher Poll était imminente, personne dans leurs rangs n'avait envie d'être capturé, puis exécuté pour ôter le goût d'opposition. Le bras droit de Dragon s'appropria des fruits secs et les avala goulument.

-Cependant, il faut fêter cela dignement.

Le ton de Karasu s'était fait doux, son murmure avait réussi à capter ses sens. Les phéromones qu'il dégageait étaient intenses et les hormones d'Omega de Sabo ne savaient pas si elles tiendraient le choc ou pas.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait envie, que le désir n'était pas là, voilà des semaines qu'il s'y préparait psychologiquement. Ce n'était pas un moment qu'il avait recherché, toutefois, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il voulait y goûter.

Ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Les lèvres de Karasu effleurèrent les siennes avec amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit commentaire ou un kudo pour égayer cette fanfiction ? ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de me lire ! ^^ 
> 
> Pas d'avertissements particuliers pour ce chapitre, je pense que vous êtes toutes et tous là pour le sexe, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

-Sois doux.

Un léger chuchotement entre deux baisers, entre deux étreintes, entre deux caresses. En réponse, Karasu se fit moins pressant, plus gentil. Le désir était puissant, dévastateur. Il menaçait de casser l'équilibre de tendresse instauré. Toutefois leur amour vibrant pour l'autre était tellement fort que cette balance serait automatiquement renversée.

Les deux hommes enlacés délaissèrent le salon pour retrouver le lit double à baldaquins de l'ancien roi. Leur marche fut telle une valse sensuelle. Les mains de Karasu se baladaient sur le dos de Sabo, tandis que ce dernier s'était focalisé sur sa tête. Il avait besoin de sentir toute la chaleur de ses sentiments pour lui.

Ils basculèrent avec délicatesse, la paume de Karasu sur la ceinture du blond, qui fut plaqué contre le matelas. Sa langue surgit de sa bouche pour rejoindre sa maîtresse, celle du corbeau. Un gémissement fut émis de sa gorge. L'Alpha s'attaqua à la nuque de l'Omega, qui fut parcouru de frissons qui le secouèrent brutalement.

Des doigts traitres trainèrent du côté de la boutonnière du blond, et elle fut défaite avec une très grande habileté. Bientôt, sa chemise vola à travers la pièce, et son T-shirt connut le même destin. Naturellement, le blond fut torse-nu. Saisi d'un froid soudain, il se colla davantage contre le corps de son amant.

Malgré l'appréhension qui le tenaillait, Sabo devait admettre qu'il adorait ces marques d'affection, ces signes que les émotions éprouvées étaient partagées. Il laissa Karasu s'approprier de chaque carré de peau de son torse, et de son abdomen. Ses tétons d'Omega pointèrent prodigieusement quand les lèvres du corbeau les léchèrent avec avidité.

Le blond avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux, appréciant toutes les sensations envoyées par son compagnon sur chaque parcelle de son organisme. Il était entièrement porté par ces effets, avait pleinement confiance en le corbeau. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, rien de ce qu'il n'avait pas envie.

Karasu ôta son propre manteau, et se retrouva dans la même tenue que Sabo, il moula son torse contre celui de son Omega, qui adora cette nouvelle position. Peau contre peau. Ses terminaisons nerveuses frémirent avec impatience.

Instinctivement, Sabo écarta ses jambes, tandis que Karasu se plaça directement entre elles. La température de l'intimité de Sabo s'éleva aussitôt. Sans parler des phéromones qui se dégagèrent de ses pores, de ses organes. L'Alpha les huma, son excitation augmenta également.

Sabo déboutonna son pantalon, et Karasu s'empressa de l'enlever. Ses paumes se glissèrent entre l'étoffe et le derme, qui en frissonna, de Sabo. Ses jambes libérées de tout morceau de tissu, se calèrent contre celles de Karasu.

Leur étreinte s'intensifia, leurs bouches collées l'une contre l'autre semblèrent vouloir fusionner au degré le plus intime, le plus secret. Subtilement, Sabo se retrouva entièrement dévêtu. Son boxer fut éjecté de son corps.

La paume de Karasu se mit à masser son pubis, il chatouilla son clitoris d'Omega et Sabo cria. Le pantalon du corbeau ne l'aida pas, l'étoffe venait se frotter allègrement contre son épiderme. Rapidement, Sabo replia ses genoux contre lui-même.

Vivement, l'Alpha retira son habit, qui se retrouva au sol, tandis que Sabo gémissait de plaisir suite aux caresses presque indignes de son amant. L'Alpha se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de son Omega, qui demandait grâce.

Son vêtement ne semblait même plus contenir son membre tendu, allongé, durci par le désir d'en finir au plus vite. Pour un peu, les coutures se déchiraient lamentablement, incapables de le maintenir davantage. Quelle honte !

Il retira le dernier tissu qui lui servait encore de barrière, afin de protéger son jeune amant, de lui épargner des souffrances directes. Les Omegas vivaient parfois très mal leur première fois, les Alphas étaient beaucoup trop rudes avec eux.

Il préférait préparer le terrain avant que Sabo ne pleure de douleur sous lui, la dernière chose dont il avait envie ! Le viol était hors de question ! Oh ! Il aurait pu ! Pendant les chaleurs de Sabo qui avaient été intenables pour l'Alpha qu'il était ! Comme tant d'autres, méprisant les besoins de leurs Omegas.

Mais il était différent, brusquer le blond était sa plus grande peur, et sèmerait son désarroi plus insidieusement et plus profondément que n'importe quelle autre blessure mentale ou physique ! Il avait intérêt à se maîtriser !

Sabo était impressionné par la taille du pénis d'Alpha de Karasu, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle vague de puissance ! Il eut un accès d'inquiétude. Malgré lui, ses muscles se rétractèrent, sa température chuta, et des larmes commencèrent à couleur sur ses joues pâles.

Une main chassa ces gouttes d'eau salée de son visage, le rassurant, le cajolant, exprimant tout son soutien, tous ses remords. La crainte dans les iris du corbeau était visible, et Sabo comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des angoisses.

Son cœur se calma, Karasu fut rassuré, Sabo recommençait lui faire confiance. Ce n'était pas un acte anodin, que d'offrir sa virginité, il le savait, Sabo était prêt intellectuellement, pas émotionnellement. Et pourtant, il tentait de traverser cette épreuve avec brio !

Avec lenteur, les doigts de Karasu descendirent vers le bas-ventre de l'Omega fiévreux, tout en lui susurrant des paroles apaisantes. Le blond accepta d'être guidé par la voix de son Alpha, qui joua habilement avec son clitoris.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, le blond acquiesça, un index volumineux le pénétra, et il poussa un cri. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été jusque-là dans leurs rapports. Il se pinça les lèvres, ce n'était qu'une phase de préparation, toutefois, il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue.

Un majeur s'ajouta à l'index, Karasu essayait d'élargir le plus possible son vagin, afin de mieux s'y hisser. L'humidité naturelle de cette cavité ajouta de la facilité à sa tâche. Toutefois, il observait attentivement le visage de son Omega.

Un troisième élément se glissa à l'intérieur, Sabo hésitait entre l'extase, la douleur et l'inquiétude. L'homme semblait avoir pensé à tout. Il agitait habilement tous les points les plus sensibles de son anatomie entre ses mains expertes.

Fébrilement, il tata le membre tendu de son Alpha, qui grogna d'appréciation. Le blond prenait enfin de l'ampleur. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en remerciements, pour l'encourager à aller plus en avant.

Au bout d'un moment, Sabo lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le cœur de Karasu effectua un saut périlleux. Avait-il vraiment bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas un rêve, or, une réalité ? Il dévisagea intensément son jeune amant qui hocha du menton.

Le corbeau se positionna sans se presser, caressant le visage du blond étalé en-dessous de lui. Il plaça son extrémité à son seuil. Puis, il s'y cala lentement, mais sûrement. Sabo émit un gémissement de souffrance.

Toujours pour ne pas le blesser, Karasu y alla gentiment. L'Omega se relaxa et l'Alpha accéléra l'allure. Ces mouvements de va-et-vient étaient une expérience entièrement nouvelle pour Sabo et pour Karasu.

Ils accélérèrent encore un peu, et le blond perdit définitivement pied avec ce qui l'entourait. L'Alpha jouait délibérément avec son clitoris. Le jeune homme se cambra en arrière, offrant sa nuque à son Alpha, qui la captura avidement.

Le blond croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui s'enfonça davantage dans son antre. Cette fois, le jeune homme était complètement détendu, prenait son pied dans l'action. Il marmonna des paroles inintelligibles, cependant, Karasu les comprit.

Les mains de Sabo entourèrent la nuque du corbeau, qui l'enserra entre ses bras puissants. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, aussi en communion. L'Alpha émit des bruits de gorge, tandis que Sabo gémit de plaisir une nouvelle fois.

L'Alpha poussa un rugissement encore plus fort que les autres, et pénétra loin très loin, faisant crier l'Omega intensément. L'orgasme de Karasu les secoua tout entiers, et l'Alpha s'écroula pantelant sur son Omega.

Sabo n'arrivait pas à y croire, ils l'avaient fait ! Incroyable ! Tandis que Karasu se roula sur le côté, satisfait de sa performance. Le blond s'endormit allègrement sur son amant, jusqu'au petit matin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo n'avait pas réussi à se réveiller à temps pour leur départ, aussi, Karasu avait pris sur lui de le porter sur son dos alors qu'ils volaient dans les cieux. Si Betty avait en réserve toute une série d'attaques bien senties et graveleuses, Morley et Lindbergh étaient beaucoup plus discrets.

Quant à Hack et Koala ils s'étaient observés pendant de longues secondes avant de partir dans un fou rire contagieux. Ils n'avaient plus partagé un moment pareil depuis des lustres ! La rousse se tenait littéralement les côtes, tandis qu'elle s'affala contre Hack.

Le blond évitait leurs yeux narquois à tous. Ils n'étaient qu'une bande de traitres tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Aussi, il se rendit dans sa cabine, prit une douche rapide, et se changea immédiatement après. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se laver non plus !

Aussi, les odeurs diffuses étaient encore collées à son corps, autant dire que le nez félin de Lindbergh avait été sévèrement assailli. Le chat avait parfaitement compris les implications de la nuit précédente, toutefois, il s'abstenait de tout commentaire.

-Allez ! En route pour Baltigo !

Impossible pour lui de garder l'image qu'un jeune homme sérieux, guerrier et toujours prêt à accomplir son devoir dans ces conditions ! Il retenait un rougissement avec grand peine, tandis que Karasu eut aussi l'air contrit.

-Ne faisons pas attendre Dragon et notre rapport !

Hélas pour lui, les yeux moqueurs le suivirent jusque dans ses quartiers, où il se réfugia pour une sieste prolongée. Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, groggy, et encore dans les nuages, un corbeau couché sur son oreiller.

-Toujours à veiller sur moi, pas vrai ?

L'oiseau clôt lentement ses yeux noirs comme la nuit, tandis que Sabo se redressait sur son séant. Le jeune homme avait peine à imaginer un matin sans avoir Karasu à ses côtés. Même quand il partait en mission, le Zoan lui envoyait un de ses émissaires, afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-Allez, viens.

L'animal se posa sur son épaule, tandis que le blond quitta sa couchette pour se rendre à la barre, et s'adonner à une de ses passions : la navigation. Le vent frais le frappa au visage, lui ouvrant les yeux rapidement.

-En principe, on devrait atteindre Baltigo dans une semaine.

Il avisa les nuages, les vagues, la mer était calme. Pas de risque de tempête à l'horizon. Rien n'était pire que de se retrouver sur une eau agitée. Même s'il était chevronné dans l'art de guider les navires, c'était compliqué à gérer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dès leur arrivée, Rosalind les accapara immédiatement. Son équipe médicale avait été appelée rapidement. Sabo fut le premier à y passer. Il eut droit à une visite médicale intégrale. Comme toujours, il affichait une forme extraordinaire, sauf quand il calait ses missions avant ses chaleurs. Ou après.

-Tu es parfait !

Il avait été convenu que chacun des Commandants présents donne son rapport à Dragon. Sabo avait rédigé son propre document, et le transmettrait plus tard à son chef direct. Étant le seul Omega parmi les très hauts-gradés, il bénéficiait d'un suivi particulier parmi les médecins.

-Et tu pourras dire à tes hommes de venir me voir plus tard, d'accord ?

Rosalind aurait pu être capitaine d'équipe, Sabo n'aurait pas vu la différence. La doctoresse affichait une grande autorité, et même s'il était la deuxième personne la plus importante de l'île Baltigo, Sabo se soumettait à ses directives.

-Bien madame !

Pour un peu, il avait envie d'effectuer un salut militaire, avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Cela dit, il s'en abstint, Rosalind détestait ce genre de geste. Elle restait quand même médecin, malgré le fait qu'elle travaillait dans une Armée dont le but était de renverser le gouvernement mondial.

-Et surtout qu'ils ne tardent pas trop !

Encore une preuve que Rosalind était carrée, qu'aucun membre de leur mouvement ne manque à l'appel de ses soins.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Le blond esquissa un sourire doux, tandis que la Mink féline hocha de la tête d'un air entendu et sévère. En clair, Sabo devait abuser de son statut de second de Dragon pour les amener tous chez elle !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

-Tu sais, j'ai le sentiment que Rosalind pourrait mener l'Armée d'elle-même avec son sens de l'autorité.

Le corbeau leva les yeux vers le ciel, tandis que Morley se détourna légèrement. Lindbergh fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Belo Betty pouffa de rire dans un coin, tandis qu'elle avisait ses collègues des autres mers. Manquait plus qu'Ivankov se joigne au décor, et ils les auraient tous sous le même toit.

-Et je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle t'aurait accepté comme second, tu es trop souvent couvert de blessures après tes entrainements et au retour de missions.

Sabo, assis sur Karasu, afficha un sourire honteux, et ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme devait admettre qu'il n'était pas forcément très prudent au cours de leurs escapades dans le monde. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

-Sans parler que notre second serait sans doute Lindbergh, au vu de son goût immodéré pour l'ensemble des sciences !

Cette fois, les oreilles de Lindbergh se redressèrent vivement. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur espiègle, que Sabo apprécia énormément. Le félin n'était jamais contre l'idée de taquiner ses propres amis et alliés.

-Et j'aurais façonné un monde entièrement constitué de technologies. Chaque jour, on aurait assisté à la naissance d'une invention !

Le second de Dragon secoua sa belle tête, il tenta une autre approche du problème. Discrètement, il dévisagea Koala qui était auprès de la ferme Belo Betty, qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle se reposait allègrement.

-Quant à Koala…

Cette dernière s'ébroua suite à l'énonciation de son nom, tandis que Betty lança un regard d'avertissement humoristique à son Chef d'État-Major, doucement, elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Alors, moi, c'est simple. La Princesse Shirahoshi aurait été la Reine du Monde, et les hommes-poissons à la tête d'un gouvernement juste et équitable pour tous !

Sabo sourit doucement, son amie pensait évidemment à Fisher Tiger qui avait écumé les mers, alors que les services gouvernementaux étaient à sa poursuite. Le courage du pirate avait inspiré la douce jeune fille.

-Et bien entendu, les Dragons Célestes auraient été abattus à coups de vagues et de poings !

Tous rirent après cette déclaration, Koala avait beau prôner le bon sens commun à Sabo de temps à autre, elle n'en restait pas moins une guerrière fougueuse, désireuse de faire ses preuves, et qui n'hésitaient pas à jouer des muscles.

-Quant à moi, je crois que la cause animale serait passée au premier plan, et l'annulation des tests barbares sur les gens seraient un combat prioritaire.

Karasu avait été victime malgré lui d'une expérimentation des Dragons Célestes qui avait très mal tournée. Il avait perdu ses cheveux, et une bonne partie du timbre de sa voix. Résultat des courses, il était dans l'obligation de porter ce bec amplificateur de son, invention de Lindbergh.

-Morley ?

Le géant au grand cœur rougit doucement, il prenait très à cœur la cause d'Ivankov sur les droits des personnes quelques soient leur sexe ou leur genre. Il avait rejoint le mouvement pour cette raison, et il avait obtenu un grade similaire à la Reine des Travestis.

-L'amour et le bonheur irradieraient la planète chaque jour.

Belo Betty aspira une bouffée de nicotine avant de la recracher, créant un nuage de fumée autour de son crâne. Une aura particulière se dégagea de ce spectacle.

-Quant à moi, la vertu du courage serait enseignée à tous et à toutes !

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo retira sa chemise bleu pâle, afin de mieux inspecter son épaule et sa nuque. Il tata son épiderme, à la recherche d'une marque éventuelle. Quand il constata qu'aucune excroissance n'était présente, il lâcha un soupir.

Il avait lu un livre au sujet de la cérémonie finale, comme elle était appelée vulgairement, entre un Alpha et un Omega destinés l'un à l'autre, affichant la plus grande compatibilité, qu'une morsure devait accompagner la fin de l'acte sexuel.

Si historiquement les Alphas n'hésitaient pas à montrer qu'un Omega leur appartenait, faute d'une meilleure expression, ce n'était pas le cas des Omegas, du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'Armée Révolutionnaire soit créée.

On avait découvert que si les deux partenaires se mordaient mutuellement, la fécondation se ferait sous des conditions optimales. Aussi, il avait été risible, pour des questions soi-disant d'éthique et de santé, que les Alphas soient exempts de toute excroissance.

D'après Lindbergh et Rosalind, chaque marque prenait une forme particulière, revêtant un aspect spécifique de son âme-sœur. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à supporter ce poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules.

Il n'était pas encore prêt, il en était au stade de la découverte avec le corbeau, ce ne serait que lorsqu'il serait absolument certain de ses propres sentiments, de ce qu'il avait envie, et de ses désirs qu'il accepterait d'être indexé de la sorte.

-Je ne ferai rien de ce que tu ne voudras pas.

Le blond sentit les bras de son Alpha l'entourer. Il accepta cette étreinte dont il avait besoin, ferma les paupières, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du corbeau. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, renforçant le moment intime.

-Tu es libre de me repousser si tu veux, je ne te retiendrai pas.

Toutefois, Sabo n'était pas sûr d'en arriver à une telle extrémité, ce n'était déjà pas son genre, mais en plus, il s'attachait trop aux gens pour provoquer une distance brutale et les écarter selon des désirs égoïstes. Non, ce serait discourtois.

-Attendons d'être confiants.

La douce tonalité de l'Omega eut raison des angoisses de l'Alpha, Karasu et Sabo avaient été isolés malgré eux pendant leurs vies, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le souhait de casser la seule relation qui comptait vraiment à leurs yeux.

-Je veux juste apprécier mes derniers mois avant d'afficher ostensiblement que je suis avec toi.

En fait, il était essentiellement motivé par l'anonymat. Ils étaient pourchassés par le gouvernement mondial, une liaison était une faiblesse exploitable en soi. Si Sabo était en danger, Karasu volerait à la rescousse, tandis que Sabo mettrait sa vie en jeu s'il le fallait pour son compagnon.

-Nous sommes des criminels de classe planétaire, ne l'oublions pas.

Cependant, le blond s'esclaffa subtilement contre le torse de son amant, l'homme qui en savait plus sur ses secrets qu'aucun autre. Il posa une main baladeuse sur son épaule massive, tandis qu'une autre, celle de l'Alpha, coula vers ses reins.

-J'avoue, c'est aussi trop tôt.

Le corbeau pouffa, alors que l'Omega rougit de honte et de contrition.

-Je me disais aussi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Sabo rédigeait quelques lignes dans son journal de bord, mettant ses pensées par écrit, au cas où. Si la plupart des Révolutionnaires ne possédaient pas de cahier, ils chérissaient néanmoins leurs souvenirs. De manière générale, ils les évoquaient autour d'une pinte de bière, ou d'un verre de liqueur, pas à l'aide d'une plume.

Au fond de lui, il avait songé que c'était important, pour une raison inconnue, il croyait que le pouvoir de l'écriture était puissant, motivateur, bien plus que des conversations à un pilier de bar. Cela dit, c'étaient des mots beaucoup trop personnels, bien trop intimes pour être dévoilés, voire carrément dangereux.

Narrer la vérité, telle qu'il la percevait était une notion pleine de risques dans le monde dans lequel il vivait, il suffisait d'un vol malencontreux, ou d'une attaque surprise pour révéler au monde entier l'existence de ce carnet, et de sa façon de penser. En clair, il était partagé entre l'idée de répandre ce pamphlet, ou de le garder secret.

-Tu devrais le publier, un jour.

Le blond avisa son Alpha, qui l'observait depuis le balcon de ses quartiers. Le corbeau avait compris que l'Omega avait son jardin gardé bien à lui, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer à ce sujet.

-Pas sous ce gouvernement.

Karasu passa derrière lui, posa une main sur son épaule, et commença à la masser, son Omega était beaucoup trop tendu parfois.

-Tu sais, il suffit de maquiller les faits, énoncer dans dénoncer, tu connais le principe, tu changes les noms des lieux, des personnes, et tu pointes du doigt les bons groupes, avec beaucoup de finesse.

Sabo cessa de rédiger, pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition, il n'avait pas envie de mettre en péril la vie d'honnêtes citoyens, et pourtant les suggestions de l'Armée Révolutionnaire lui tenaient à cœur.

-C'est à creuser.

Le corbeau lui versa un peu de thé, et les arômes se répandirent doucement dans la pièce, allant chatouiller les narines de l'Omega.

-Tu sais, je pense que tu as raison.

Les romans d'aventures étaient légions sur Grand Line, sans parler du reste du monde, les enfants les dévoraient, et n'hésitaient pas à les évoquer devant leurs amis.

-Et je crois même que je pourrais commencer à raconter certaines histoires à nos réfugiés politiques.

L'Alpha entoura les épaules du blond, et lui caressa doucement la tête, en un geste qui se voulait tendre. Il était lui aussi curieux par les pages remplies de noir ou de croquis de son Omega. Il avait l'impression de voir naître un nouvel horizon.

-Vas-y, je te soutiens.

L'Alpha déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, et rejoignit le lit de Sabo, où il attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini son mot du jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit kudo ? Un petit commentaire ? ^^ Pitié ! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> À votre bon coeur ! Un petit commentaire pour commencer l'année 2021 ? ^^


End file.
